La psychologie selon Bouddha
by Akarisnape
Summary: Des amours interdits, des psy, des enfants, le doctor love, de la colère, des  divinités oubliés, les ragots, les craintes du passé...tout s'emmelent et se démèlent. oui il est la! Le chap 8!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Akarisnape.

Fanfiction : La Psychologie selon Bouddha.

1er chapitre : L'élu des dieux

Genre : à l'heure actuelle, je sais pas…

Pairing : …Shakka dans ce chapitre. Mention d'Aiolia/Marine.

**Pitch : Vous avez lu l'Instant X ? Non ? Ce n'est pas grave. Venez donc voir les aventures de celui qui est le plus loin des hommes et qui décide de les étudier. Quoi de mieux que de se mêler de leur histoire de cœur ? L'histoire commence avant l'instant X mais fan du Shun/Ikki pas d'inquiétude !**

Disclaimer : les personnages malheureusement ne sont pas à moi. (ni à vous !) L'histoire de cette fanfic par contre...^^

**Note : je compte mettre Aphrodite avec un spectre, mais je ne sais pas encore lequel et j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis^^**

**Note 2 : voila le premier chapitre ! J'attends vos review avec impatience ! Et si vous avez des propositions de couples, faites le moi parvenir !**

**

* * *

**

**Incipit : L'élu des dieux**

**Il y a des ****hommes ****n'****ayant ****pour ****mission ****parmi ****les ****autres ****que de ****servir ****d'****intermédiaires****; on les ****franchit ****comme des ****ponts****, et l'on va plus ****loin****. [Gustave Flaubert]**

* * *

Je me trouve soudainement sur la terre ferme. La vérité saute alors à mes yeux. La déesse Athéna a trouvé le moyen de forcer Hadès –ou la quelconque instance chargé de nos âmes vu qu'il est censé être mort- à nous ressusciter. Normalement, tout humain lambda devrait sauter de joie quand il apprend qu'il a le droit d'avoir une nouvelle vie. Moi je ne pouvais.

Premièrement, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre les autres Bouddha et mon guide Siddhartha Gautama dans le nirvana. Moi qui ai résisté aux trois poisons de l'esprit : l'avidité, la colère et l'ignorance ou l'indifférence. Moi qui allait quitter le Samsara, ce cycle de renaissances qui prolonge indéfiniment la souffrance. Moi qui allait me réveiller de ce cauchemar, de chasser la confusion et l'illusion pour être illuminé par la réalité, briser le cycle éternel pour atteindre la délivrance du nirvana. Moi qui m'efforçait de ne pas nuire aux être vivants, ne pas prendre ce qui n'est pas donné, de garder la maîtrise de mes sens, de ne pas mentir ou d'user de paroles inutiles ou calomnieuses, de ne rien convoiter et de ne pas haïr. J'étais interdit de le rejoindre pour le moment. Etait-ce ma punition pour ne pas avoir découvert la vérité sur les actions de Saga ?

Deuxièmement, quand on ressuscite ce n'est pas forcement dans la douceur. Voir son âme arrachée au repos tant attendu, se retrouver dans un corps physique alors que juste avant on étendait notre corps psychique le plus loin possible sans entrave et sans limite à de quoi énerver. Mais je ne m'énerve pas, je dois rester étranger à tout sentiment. Retrouver les cinq premiers sens est perturbant. Même pour un adepte de leur suppression. Surtout sans cosmos.

Tout d'abord l'ouïe. Les oreilles qui se débouchent, on entend les lugubres cris des corbeaux, les envoyés de la mort. On a envie de leur dire de se taire, qu'il nous faut du calme, mais on ne peut pas.

Puis l'odorat et le gout se remettent à fonctionner. Il y a une drôle d'odeur de cendre dans ma bouche, contrastant avec le vent glacial de la nuit que j'inspire. Oui le vent porte une odeur, mais il est très changeant. Pour le moment, c'est une forte odeur de marbre souffrant et de terre meurtris. La vue est un peu embrouillée, mais elle reviendra. Je remarque que je suis entouré de débris et qu'il y a quand même de jolis cratères autours de moi. Je peux voir aussi un caisson lumineux et auréolé de lumière. _L'armure de la vierge._ Je dois être dans les restes du temple de la vierge, c'est le dernier endroit ou elle peut se trouver après tout. Des deux côtés se trouvent deux autres caissons dont la lumière de la lune illumine d'argent. _Lotus et Paon…Shiva…Aghora. _Mes disciples…Je me demande si eux aussi ils ont été ramené à la vie.

J'essaie de bouger la tête. Et la…la douleur…Elle revient…La sensation du toucher. Le corps qui exprime sa souffrance, le cerveau jusque la un peu atrophié éveille tout ses signaux de détresse. Le cœur qui bat frénétiquement, comme si qu'il voulait sortir de ce corps mortel. Les entrailles qui se tordent. Les muscles tétanisés, encore meurtris par la violence de nos actes. Le vent qui brule les poumons de son glacial souffle. La terre et les cailloux qui meurtrissent le dos.

Avant de sombrer encore dans l'inconscience, j'entends et je sens des serviteurs me transporter.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas seigneur Shakka, vous irez bientôt mieux. »

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, nous sommes dans une infirmerie du palais popal. Plus ou moins mal en point, tout le monde se remet difficilement de la renaissance. Surtout ceux qui ont eu affaire a mon Ten Ma Kô Fuku. La privation de leurs cinq sens a été douloureuse, leur retour est pire. Ça fait cinq jours que nous sommes la et j'ai toujours l'impression d'être passé dans un broyeur. C'est assez étrange d'expérimenté la douleur, car avec mon entrainement de chevalier de la vierge, je ne suis normalement pu censé l'éprouver. Certains d'entre nous on vu leur apparence changer. Shion et Dohko par exemple malgré leur 260 ans on retrouver leur corps de jeunesse tandis qu'Aioros qui était censé être mort à quatorze ans à son apparence adulte. Les serviteurs s'occupent tant bien que mal de nous quand notre déesse Athéna arrive, majestueuse avec son sceptre et décalée dans cette infirmerie un peu délabrée. On peut voir son puissant cosmos s'échapper du corps de son hôte et nous enroulé dans un cocon bienfaisant. La déesse de la sagesse prend alors la parole :

« Bon retour parmi les vivants chevaliers, grand pope. Vous vous demandez certainement comment votre retour à la vie a pu avoir lieu. Et bien c'est un assez beau concours de circonstance. Mon père Zeus et la plupart des dieux qui l'ont accompagné, sont de retour de leur long voyage de dimension. Bien entendu, il nous a un peu tiré les oreilles à Poséidon, Hadès et moi. Et oui, Hadès est bien vivant, on a besoin de lui pour l'au delà. Bref, étant la gardienne de la terre, j'avais besoin de chevaliers pour m'aider à sa sauvegarde. Père a accédé à ma requête et vous voila de retour à la vie. Bien entendu, Poséidon étant le gardien des eaux, ses marinas sont bien vivant en Atlantide, Kanon aussi est là bas vu qu'il est le dragon des mers. Et il en est de même pour les spectres d'Hadès. Père a demandé un cessé le feu général et un pacte de paix entre nos trois sanctuaires. Quiconque s'attaque à l'autre se verra sévèrement sanctionné par Zeus lui-même. Bien entendu, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'ennemi pour le moment et c'est essentiellement pourquoi j'ai demandé à ce que vous soyez ressuscité. Je me suis rendu compte que vous n'avez pas vraiment eu votre propre vie alors je vous offre une seconde chance de la vivre pleinement ! »

Sur les bonnes paroles de la déesse, son cosmos décru considérablement et Saori nous fit alors face.

* * *

Peu de temps après, je peux sortir de l'infirmerie. J'ai encore du mal à me déplacer et je ne sens plus mon cosmos. Porter mon armure est une véritable épreuve, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le monde sur mon dos. Je suis obligé d'ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas me cogner, la perte de mon cosmos ne me permet plus de reconnaître les obstacles. Mais je ne me plains pas. J'essaie de méditer mais je n'y arrive pas. Mu aussi est déjà sortit. Avec lui je suis apaisé. La déesse nous a accordé une nouvelle vie pour qu'on puisse en profiter et je compte bien lui faire honneur.

J'ai pu serrer dans mes bas mes plus puissants disciples : Shiva et Aghora qui était réapparus en Inde. Pour plus de faciliter, Saori a fait revenir tout les chevaliers au Sanctuaire. Je lui en suis très reconnaissant.

Quelques jours plus tard, la plupart des Ors et un pope plus ou moins cabossés ont quitté les lits.

N'ayant presque plus de cosmos, j'ai pu observer à loisir mes compatriotes. Pas seulement les Ors, j'ai analysé le comportement des bronzes, des argents, des gardes, mais aussi des serviteurs. J'ai pu constater une grande fracture au sein du sanctuaire.

Les Ors restent cloitrés dans leur demeure ou au palais du pope quand celles-ci sont trop endommagées. Les tensions sont très vite montées. Tous reprochant à l'autre quelques choses. Je ne me fais pas de soucis. Pour les Ors, un bon règlement de compte avec les poings et ils se calmeront.

Je m'inquiète surtout pour les castes inférieures. Les argents méprisent les autres. Les bronzes en veulent à Saori de favoriser les chevaliers divins et se sentent délaisser. Les gardes se terrent dans un coin quand ils ne doivent pas travailler, les serviteurs rasent les murs pour éviter d'être pris entre deux feux. On critique ceux qui sont revenus en temps que spectres d'Hadès-même les ors !-, une hérésie pour les fanatiques.

Ikki m'a vaguement parler des films de western et j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ce genre là au sanctuaire. Ils se tirent dans les pattes et s'énervent en mettant à sac le saloon, sans prendre en compte le pauvre avis du gérant.

Les chevaliers sont des dynamites et il ne manque plus que l'étincelle pour que le sanctuaire s'embrase. J'ai essayé d'en parler à Saori, mais celle-ci a préféré partir du jour au lendemain du sanctuaire avec ses petits chéris. Shun n'a même pas eu le temps de serrer dans ses bras son ancien maître. Shiryu a vaguement eu le temps de parler avec Dohko, et Hyoga n'a même pas eu un moment pour voir Camus, celui-ci étant encore en soins. Marine était triste que son élève ne vienne pas la voir, celui-ci restant toujours avec Saori pour combler la moindre de ses demandes. Ikki lui, ne veut même pas voir son maître, l'entrainement à Death Queen Island lui est encore au travers de la gorge.

J'ai essayé d'en parler à Shion, mais celui-ci est débordé, il doit rattraper les bourdes de Saga et rendre les comptes du sanctuaire –pas fait depuis des lustres- au véhicule terrestre de notre déesse.

Pour la première fois, j'ai comme qui dirait lâchement fuit –je préfère plutôt le terme de replis stratégique- dans un bois le plus éloigné de la tension du sanctuaire –assez difficile quand on est sur une île. C'est peut être la peur de revenir aux temps incertain après la mort de Shion ?

Bien enfoncé au creux d'un trou sous les racines d'un arbre millénaire, je tentais vainement de retrouver la paix intérieure et mon cosmos. Et je l'ai brièvement senti…C'était quand Aiolia et Marine, jeune couple heureux de s'être avoué leur sentiment sont passés à côté de mon nouveau sanctuaire. Ils étaient enchantés et riaient. Mon cosmos a faiblement pulsé mais je l'ai bien senti, fragile mais vaillant. J'ai constaté alors que je l'avais déjà ressenti. C'était quand Mu regardait son disciple avec fierté, mais il était tellement chétif à ce moment la que je n'avais pas remarqué.

J'ai compris…pour retrouver mon cosmos, pour retrouver ma paix intérieur, pour pouvoir accéder au nirvana, je me devais d'aider mon prochain et de le guider vers la libération de la souffrance. Moi qui croyait avoir esquivé un des trois poisons du bouddhisme je m'étais tromper, j'avais appliqué pendant des années l'indifférence. Je n'avais pas non plus appliqué la Mudita, cette faculté à se réjouir du bonheur d'autrui, j'étais fermé à cette époque qui me semblait lointaine.

Je sentais que je m'éveillais, comme quand Ikki m'avait vaincu et ouvert les yeux.

Ma mission était simple, faire en sorte que le sanctuaire retrouve sa gloire d'avant et sa joie de vivre. Je me devais de connaître les moindres secrets des habitants du sanctuaire, de résoudre leurs problèmes et si je constate bien de les mettre en couple pour qu'il puisse être heureux !

* * *

voila premier chapitre bouclé, je ne pense pas faire une fiction avec que les pensées du futur bouddha, mais il le fallait pour mettre en place l'histoire dans ce premier chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2 partie 1

Auteur : Akarisnape.

Fanfiction : La Psychologie selon Bouddha.

2eme chapitre : Les enfants poissons

Genre : Romance ?

Pairing et characters: notre Shakka évidemment qui répand le bonheur autour de lui ! Mais ce chapitre sera surtout concentré sur Aphrodite des poissons. (Comme on peut le constater par le titre)

Pitch : Shakka a donc décidé de faire revenir le bonheur et la joie de vivre au sanctuaire.

Disclaimer : les personnages malheureusement ne sont pas à moi. (Ni à vous !) Par contre… La psychologie selon Bouddha© c'est à mwaaa

**WARNING : je compte mettre Aphrodite avec un spectre (pour une raison encore inconnu pour vous mais vital pour moi que vous allez peut être comprendre), mais je ne sais pas encore lequel et j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis^^**

**Chapitre 2 : Les enfants poissons **

**Partie 1 un poisson qui vole.**

**Quelques parts dans le monde, dans une petite maison à l'aspect lugubre.**

Un père battait son unique enfant à coup de fouet tout en hurlant des insanités. Quelqu'un entra alors dans la sombre pièce. Le violent s'arrêta. Il y eut un échange d'argent et la deuxième personne s'approcha de l'enfant terrifié.

**Arènes du sanctuaire.**

Ils avaient été très étonnés de voir arriver devant eux le chevalier de la vierge et ses deux plus fidèles disciples. Le calme Shiva soutenait son maître tandis qu'Aghora portait avec télékinésie un ensemble thé, tasse, sucre et autres douceurs.

Depuis quelques semaines, cet étrange rituel prenait place après l'entrainement matinal. Bien entendu, Shakka était le seul chevalier d'Or a effectué cette drôle d'action.

Les chevaliers d'argents et de bronzes étaient heureux d'avoir le saint de la Vierge avec eux. C'était après tout, un des seuls ors en qui ils pouvaient avoir entièrement confiance. Jusqu'au bout, la vierge avait tenu tête à ses ennemis et à ses anciens amis pour la gloire de sa déesse et la protection de la Terre. Shakka était leur modèle de vertu, pour eux, ce n'était pas Shura le plus fidèle mais bel et bien l'homme le plus proche de dieu. Car qui d'autre qu'un dieu pouvait protéger un autre dieu.

Quelques tensions subsistaient encore dans leurs cœurs mais Shakka, de ses divines paroles avait réussi à apaiser leurs plus viles rancœurs. Etre haineux revenait à avoir des sentiments pour eux, l'indifférence pour le moment était la meilleur solution. Il faudrait tout de même du temps avant qu'ils ne respectent complètement leurs supérieurs. Quelques chevaliers partirent vers les gradins ou ils avaient déposés quelques victuailles. D'autres partirent faire leur service. Des gardes et des servantes qui n'avaient rien à faire arrivèrent avec des fruits et du thé eux aussi.

Le chevalier d'or se sentait faible, mais prenait garde à ne pas le montrer aux inférieurs.

Lun Wang(1) était le chevalier de la boussole en titre. Il avait entamé sa vingt-cinquième année d'existence et connaissait donc parfaitement les problèmes d'unification du sanctuaire, ayant vécu la période Saga. Le chevalier portant l'armure de la boussole avait un pouvoir spécial, c'était lui qui pouvait trouver un chevalier et les futurs apprentis même si ceux-ci n'utilisaient pas leur cosmos ou le dissimuler. Autant dire que Saga-gris avait essayé de mettre la main sur lui pour pouvoir trouver plus facilement ses ennemis. Prudent Lun s'était caché en attendant des jours meilleurs. Tellement bien caché qu'il n'avait appris la chute du despote qu'après la victoire sur Hadès. C'était Mû qui l'avait retrouvé alors qu'il rodait dans les montagnes de l'Himalaya.

Personnellement, Lun n'avait rien contre les chevaliers d'ors et ne comprenait tout simplement pas comme la situation avait pu ainsi dégénérer. Pour lui, tous avait à un moment ou un autre failli à leur devoir, lui le premier en se terrant loin du monde. Mais que pouvait-il faire à douze ans ?

Alors qu'il savourait le thé indien de la Vierge, un garde vient à sa rencontre.

« Chevalier de la boussole, le pope vous demande. »

Shakka en profita que le jeune homme allait voir le représentant d'Athéna pour lui remettre une lettre qu'il devait donner à Shion. En montant par quelques passages secrets –c'était bien plus rapide que les marches des temples-, le chevalier rencontra des filles et des garçons du harem qui transportaient des huiles et des coussins aux arènes.

**Palais du pope.**

Aphrodite des Poissons entra dans la salle du pope et une fois devant le trône, il s'inclina brièvement devant lui.

« Bienvenue Aphrodite. »

Le chevalier d'or était perplexe. Il était rare de voir Shion depuis la résurrection. Celui-ci restant dans son temple. Mais Aphrodite n'avait rien à y redire. Lui aussi restant bien caché dans son temple, soignant ses précieuses roses. Mais après tout c'était normal, le poisson était lui-même une rose empoisonnée, il ne pouvait aller au contact des autres.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et le garde annonça le chevalier de la boussole.

« Bien » Fit Shion. « Suivez-moi tout les deux. » Le pope mena ses deux chevaliers au travers des couloirs du temple. Après quelques dédales de couloirs, ils arrivèrent dans un petit salon confortable. Deux canapés moelleux se faisait face séparés par une table basse. Le pope fit signe aux deux chevaliers de s'asseoir sur le premier divan, restant debout derrière la table basse le pope prit de nouveaux la parole :

« Si je vous ai fait mander, c'est qu'une armure s'est éveillée. Plus particulièrement l'armure de bronze du poisson volant. Aphrodite, tu dois savoir que rare sont les personnes qui puissent résister aux poisons de tes roses. Le chevalier des poissons lui-même résiste au poison car il est le poison. Mais deux autres peuvent survivre sans faire appel à leur cosmos. Il s'agit des chevaliers du poisson volant et du poisson austral. Tout deux sont directement attachés au douzième chevalier d'or. Mais il est rare que les armures acceptent leurs porteurs, tout simplement parce qu'on ne devient pas poisson mais que l'on né poisson. De plus, elles ne se réveillent que lorsque leurs hôtes sont en danger. »

Le pope s'arrêta alors de parler, laissant aux deux chevaliers le temps d'assimiler l'information. Dos au deuxième divan, un lourd rideau pourpre séparait la salle. Le pope fit appel à son cosmos et le voile se sépara en deux, dévoilant deux box clothes. Un d'elle s'éleva dans les airs et se posa sur la table basse. On pouvait voir dessus l'illustration d'un fin poisson avec des ailes sautant au dessus de magnifiques roses.

« Le dernier chevalier du poisson volant remonte à quatre siècle, les techniques se sont un peu perdu, mais rien de bien grave. Aphrodite, c'est toi qui t'occuperas de retrouver et d'élever son porteur. Si j'ai fait appel au chevalier de la boussole, c'est pour le retrouver au plus vite. Chevalier Lun, approche. »

Le jeune chinois s'avança et posa sa main sur la box. Inspirant brièvement, il se concentra, appelant son cosmos. Le poisson en profita pour interroger le pope :

« Shion…Est-ce vrai ? Si je touche l'enfant, il ne mourra pas ? »

Il y avait tant d'espoir dans la voix et les yeux du douzième gardien que le pope en fut attendrit et choqué à la fois. Les chevaliers du poisson avaient toujours eux une vie difficile. Envié par leur beauté, mais séparé par leur propre sang. Les poissons n'ont jamais connu les plaisirs de la chaire. Avant cette guerre, tous les poissons étaient morts de leur blessure pendant les Guerre Saintes. Aphrodite était le premier à survivre et le résultat n'était pas beau à voir. Malgré que cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils étaient de retour, le poisson était maigre et pale. Comme d'autres chevaliers d'or, Aphrodite aurait voulu mourir. Car comment vivre alors qu'on ne pouvait sentir la chaleur des autres ? Cet enfant qui appelait son armure, était une véritable bénédiction.

« Oui, même sans entrainement ce poisson là touche les roses mais vole au dessus du poison. »

Lun rouvrit les yeux :

« L'Est sera une route. Le Sud est un chemin. Traversant les Terres et les Mers, la Boussole est guide. Taïwan !»

Le douzième gardien se leva alors, plein d'espérance :

« Il faut se dépêcher, nous partons maintenant ! » Il partit alors en s'exclamant : « Lun chéri ! Dépêches toi ! »

« Avant que je n'oublie, le seigneur Shakka m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. » Il déposa alors le parchemin entre les mains du pope.

« Ramenez l'enfant, je vous attendrais avec son armure. »

Puis, profitant que le jeune soit sortit retrouver son compagnon de route, il déroula le petit parchemin.

_Pour eux, le poison de l'indifférence sera le premier pas vers le discernement de l'autre. Peu à peu, les deux autres poisons de l'avidité et de l'aversion seront supprimés. L'ignorance s'effacera à son tour. Et enfin pourra s'ouvrir à eux le noble sentier octuple qui commencera par la compréhension juste._

_L'apaisement a commencé, mais eux seuls choisirons leur voies._

_Je veillerais à ce qu'ils ne se trompent pas._

Shion sourit. Il pouvait au moins compter sur Shakka. Heureusement que le chevalier de la vierge était là ou le sanctuaire ne serait bientôt plus qu'un amas de poussière.

…

Lun eut du mal à rattraper le chevalier d'or, celui-ci semblant littéralement voler. Le jeune homme s'excusant devant les autres ors alors que le poisson ne manifestait pas son passage et les dérangeait pendant leurs activités.

Il retrouva le chevalier en bas des marches du temple du bélier qui regardait les arènes en contrebat. Curieux, il vit des chevaliers, des gardes et des servantes s'amuser et discuter. Il reconnu alors la blonde chevelure de la vierge qui parlait à quelques chevaliers qui baissaient la tête, penaud, devant lui.

Le poisson se dit alors qu'il avait bien manqué des choses ces derniers temps.

« Chevalier Aphrodite ! » C'était Misty, le chevalier du lézard qui courait vers son supérieur. Il s'arrêta devant celui-ci et s'exclama : « C'est génial que vous soyez descendu ! Vous vous joignez à nous ? »

Aphrodite sourit, le chevalier du lézard était bien le dernier qui viendrait à lui en temps normal, une sourde rivalité séparée les deux éphèbes après tout. Quelque chose avait changé.

« Malheureusement non, peut être une prochaine fois, je pars en mission. »

Plus loin, Shakka regardait son homologue. Aphrodite malgré sa fatigue était magnifique dans sa parure dorée. Il était fier que le chevalier du lézard, reconnu pour jalouser la beauté du poisson soit allé de son plein grès vers son rival. Il se tourna alors vers ses deux disciples, se tenant timidement l'un à côté de l'autre. La vierge sourit devant la douceur de l'amour de ses meilleurs enfants. La vierge sentait que ce n'était pas assez, l'amour de ses disciples ne s'exprimait pas clairement, ils n'avaient donc certainement pas avoué leur sentiment, terrifiés de ne pas suivre la voie du bouddha s'ils acceptaient leur sentiments.

**Taïwan**

Le douzième gardien, pour aller plus vite avait mis le chevalier de la boussole sur son dos et était partis à la vitesse de la lumière. Ils avaient donc rapidement atteint l'île de Taïwan et le poisson laissait maintenant la boussole le guider dans les petites rues insalubres d'un petit village.

Ils quittèrent néanmoins la bourgade et prirent un chemin de terre boueux. Aphrodite grimaça, sa si belle armure ! Il allait trucider ceux qui s'en prenaient à l'enfant poisson. Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant une vieille maison japonaise en bord de mer ou s'échappaient des cris et des pleures.

« C'est là. L'enfant est la dedans.» Murmura Lun.

Les deux hommes entrèrent alors dans la maison, ne se souciant de signaler leur présence. Ils virent alors un vieil homme caresser impudiquement une petite fille. Aphrodite ne réfléchit pas. Il frappa de son poing l'humain impur, celui-ci fut tuer par le poison du douzième gardien. Aphrodite prit l'enfant terrifiée dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre son cœur.

Lun pendant ce temps s'était tourné vers la deuxième personne présente et semblait discuter dans une langue étrangère. M'enfin pour Aphrodite quand ce n'était pas du Grec ni de L'anglais, pour lui c'était du chinois.

Il était étonnant de comparé la petite et l'homme. Autant la petite semblait fragile et belle, autant l'homme était décrépit par les années, vouté par le temps et vieillit par la mer. Un pécheur sans aucun doute.

« Nǐ shì shuí? Pítiáo kè?» La voix de Lun était vraiment rude dans sa langue natale, signe de sa colère.

« Wǒ shì zhège háizi de fùmǔ! Wǒ zuò de yīqiè quánlì zhège dōngxi! Zhè shì yīgè guàiwù! Tā shā le wǒ de qīzi! Bùxǔ wǒ zǒu jìn tā! »

Le jeune homme gronda : « Zhè shì yīgè nǚhái! Nǐ bēibǐ! » Rapidement, le jeune homme tua l'homme. « Partons Seigneur Aphrodite ! On a rien à faire là ! »

**Lendemain soir vers 23h, palais du pope. **

Discrètement pour ne pas déranger les autres ors, Aphrodite et Lun prirent les passages secrets pour retourner au temple du pope. La petite était fermement maintenue dans les bras du chevalier d'or. Rapidement, ils retrouvèrent Shion dans le même petit salon.

« Grand pope, nous ramenons l'enfant. » Annonça Lun.

**Désolé de mon retard^^ je n'avais pas trop d'idée pour introduire tout ça, et puis la flemme ma meilleure ennemie s'est ajoutée. Encore désolée ! J'essaierai de poster rapidement la suite.**

**Lun Wang** fait référence à deux choses : Lun vient de Lunheng (La magnétique attire une aiguille) ouvrage chinois composé entre 70 et 80 après JC. Premier texte chinois faisant référence à l'attirance d'une aiguille par un aimant. Wang vient de Wang Chen Tuo, savant des années 40 qui construisit un 'compas' indiquant le sud. (voir Wiki pour plus d'information)

Petite note : j'ai jamais fait de chinois, merci à Google traduction ! J'ai hésité entre les idéogrammes chinois ou le phonétiques, j'ai finalement pris le phonétique pour que vous ayez une idée des paroles que peut entendre Aphrodite.

Voila en français ce que ça devrait normalement donner (si yen a qui parle chinois et peuvent me dire si c'est tout de même bon^^) :

« Qui êtes-vous? Un proxénète? »

« Je suis le géniteur de cette enfant! J'ai tout droit sur cette chose! C'est un monstre! Elle a tué ma femme! Je vous interdit de vous approcher d'elle!"

« Ce n'est qu'une petite fille! Vous êtes ignobles! »


	3. Chapter 2 partie 2

Auteur : Akarisnape.

Fanfiction : La Psychologie selon Bouddha.

2eme chapitre : Les enfants poissons

Partie 2 : Fomalhaut ou la bouche du poisson

Genre : Romance ? Bon on va dire que c'est général^^

Pairing et characters: notre Shakka évidemment qui répand le bonheur autour de lui ! Mais ce chapitre sera surtout concentré sur les chevaliers poissons.

Pitch : Shakka a donc décidé de faire revenir le bonheur et la joie de vivre au sanctuaire.

Disclaimer : les personnages malheureusement ne sont pas à moi. (Ni à vous !) Par contre… La psychologie selon Bouddha© c'est à mwaaa

**WARNING **: je compte mettre Aphrodite avec un spectre (pour une raison encore inconnu pour vous mais vital pour moi que vous allez peut être comprendre), mais je ne sais pas encore lequel et j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis^^

**Merci à Daisy, eternyti et Gemini no vanou pour leurs reviews anonymes ! **Je prends note de vos propositions pour Aphrodite mais j'attends quand même d'autres avis et puis, la mise en couple de notre poisson ne se fera pas avant longtemps ! XD

**Chapitre 2 : Les enfants poissons **

**Partie 2 Fomalhaut ou la bouche du poisson**

Quelques jours plus tard, les habitants du sanctuaire accueillirent avec joies le retour du chevalier de la boussole –il était le meilleur pour retrouver quelqu'un qui avait disparu après une beuverie après tout. Bien qu'ils ne fassent pas encore de grosses fêtes, de temps en temps, quelques amis s'octroyaient une petite nuit blanche remplis de boissons alcoolisées. Il arrivait fréquemment que l'un d'eux, saoul disparaisse dans la nuit et ne revienne pas dans la matinée qui suit. Lun était un véritable radar à ce jeu là, il ne fallait surtout pas jouer à cache-cache avec lui, surtout si c'était lui qui compte.

Sur la plage, l'ardent soleil de Grèce chauffait les corps huilés, la Méditerranée offrait ses vagues aux plus courageux et le sable s'insinuait au travers des maillots et des masques des demoiselles.

Shakka prenait son habituel thé indien, assis sur une natte tressée, protégé par un parasol, et toujours flanqué de ses deux disciples trop timides pour avouer leur sentiment. Lun s'assit près de lui et bientôt tous le rejoignirent, lui demandant si sa mission avec le douzième gardien s'était bien déroulée.

« Oui, et grâce à elle, j'ai pu découvrir une partie de la véritable personnalité du seigneur Aphrodite. » Sourit le chevalier de la boussole. Il se tourna vers le chevalier de la vierge. « Je vous remercie seigneur Shakka, même si je n'ai rien contre lui, jamais je n'aurais pu avoir de la compassion envers lui sans vos bonnes paroles.»

« Alors, comment il est en réalité ? »

« Je parie que c'est un gros timide ! »

« Quoi, il n'est pas narcissique jusqu'à la moelle ? »

« C'est un glaçon ou il est chaud bouillant ? »

« C'est une nouille au pieu ? »

Tous accablaient le pauvre jeune homme de questions sans queues ni têtes. Imperturbable, La vierge laissait faire, continuant son thé. Furieux, Misty aboya sur ses condisciples : « Bande de gueux sans cervelles ! Il ne peut avoir de liaison ! » Un grand silence suivit l'hurlement du lézard. Lun se racla la gorge, faisant revenir l'attention sur lui.

« Le chevalier Misty… »

« Misty tout court ! »

« Oui euh…Donc…Misty a raison. Etre beau est une malédiction pour les chevaliers du poisson…euh…je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer la suite… »

Shakka prit la parole, soutenant ainsi son cadet : « L'entrainement pour devenir le porteur de la douzième armure n'est pas sans conséquence. Pour survivre au poison, il y a deux obligations. La première est d'être une rose des sa naissance, c'est-à-dire d'être né sous le signe du poisson, de susciter le désir, la passion et la jalousie chez autrui des son plus jeune âge. Le chevalier du poisson doit être beau pour attirer l'ennemi entre ses épines, d'où la deuxième obligation. Le sang du chevalier doit être encore plus empoisonné que celui des roses, si une personne le touche elle meurt automatiquement ou subit une lente agonie dont seul le poisson connait l'antidote. Si un chevalier des poissons meurt non vierge, c'est qu'il a perdu sa virginité avant son entrainement. Mais c'est techniquement impossible vu que l'entrainement pour un or commence vers quatre ans.»

Les jeunes autours de lui furent mués de stupeur devant l'explication. Beaucoup d'entres eux s'en voulurent d'avoir cru que le douzième gardien de par son comportement soit si frivole et volage. Le pire, c'était que la vérité était devant eux mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris la peine de vouloir la voir. Ils savaient pourtant que le sang du poisson était mortel !

De nouveau, Lun se racla la gorge. « Si j'ai du partir en mission avec lui, c'était pour retrouver quelqu'un qui résiste au poison. » Devant la curiosité que manifestèrent ses compatriotes, le jeune homme décida de les éclairer : « Seul deux autres chevaliers peuvent résister à son poison, et ce même sans entrainement. Il s'agit des deux armures de bronze liés au poisson. Mais ces deux chevaliers sont des cas spéciaux. On peut dire que ces deux armures choisissent elles-mêmes leur porteur des leur naissance mais ne se manifestent que quand ceux-ci sont ou se sentent en danger. »

_« Alors voyons voir cet enfant !» S'exclama le pope en s'approchant. Automatiquement, la petite se mit à crier et à se bouiner plus fort contre l'homme magnifique qui la portait. Derrière le pope, l'armure du poisson volant quitta sa box et recouvrit celle qu'elle avait choisie._

_« Pardonnez là grand pope ! Elle refuse que personne ne s'approche d'elle sauf moi. »_

_« Mais pourtant, il faut la soigner. »_

« Quand le Seigneur des poissons l'a serré contre lui, je pouvais voir à ce moment là qu'il était heureux. Enfin il pouvait ressentir la chaleur d'un corps sans le mettre en danger. Habituellement, il est beau mais là ! Là on pouvait dire que personne ne pourrait lui voler le titre de plus bel éphèbe. Il porte certes le nom de la déesse de l'amour, mais il a le corps d'Apollon. Son cosmos brillait littéralement que s'en était douloureux.»

_« Tu es si mignonne ! » Fit Aphrodite en plaçant un onguent sur les blessures de la petite. Non loin, à une distance que la demoiselle jugée sécuritaire, Lun préparait un petit en cas._

« Nous sommes revenus le lendemain soir de notre départ car nous déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière avec les blessures et le choc psychologiques de la petite étaient dangereux. Et si je n'ai pas pu revenir tout de suite c'est que je suis resté avec lui pour apprendre quelques mots de grecs à la petite, le seigneur Aphrodite ne parlant pas le chinois. Elle va rester avec lui au temple pour le moment. Après tout elle est destinée à le seconder. Je suis sur qu'il s'occupera très bien d'elle, je crois même qu'il pourra faire office de figure paternel voir maternel avec elle.»

_Aphrodite était en train de peigner les longs cheveux noirs de la petite, celle-ci fixant anxieusement les allés et venus du chinois à travers le grand miroir en face d'elle. « Dis comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Aphrodite… Aphrodite. » Le chevalier avait placé sa main sur son cœur puis la posa sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Elle fixa anxieusement. Il recommença plusieurs fois son manège et le petit poisson finit par comprendre._

_« W__ǒ__ de míngzì? W__ǒ__ bù... Fùqīn cónglái méiy__ǒ__u yào w__ǒ__ de míngzì. Bìjìng w__ǒ__ shā le māmā. W__ǒ__ shìgè guàiwù bìjìng shì guàiwù bù xūyào míngzì. » (1) Murmura t'elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Lun du tendre l'oreille pour la comprendre. Il grogna. La petite le regarda, apeurée._

_« Son père n'a jamais voulu lui donner de nom. Je pense que c'est parce que sa mère est morte en couche. Il a du la rendre responsable de ça. » Expliqua t'il à Aphrodite. « N__ǐ__ bùshì guàiwù. N__ǐ__ shì shén de sh__ǐ__zhě! N__ǐ__ fùqīn yīnggāi g__ǎ__ndào xiūkuì y__ǒ__u n__ǐ__ zhèyàng duìdài yīgèrén. N__ǐ__ shì bù fùzé de s__ǐ__wáng n__ǐ__ de m__ǔ__qīn, n__ǐ__ méiy__ǒ__u qiángdà dào zúy__ǐ__ b__ǎ__ohù zài zhège shíhou »(2) Le ton s'était voulu agressif pour bien faire rentrer dans le crane de la petite son avis._

_« Pas de nom…tant mieux alors ! Je vais pouvoir la nommer et à partir de ce moment là, ce sera moi son père ! » Aphrodite avait dit ça avec le plus grand sérieux. « Dis, Lun comment dis t'on Plume de poisson en chinois ? »_

_« Yú b__ǐ__ »_

Après quelques temps, Lun suivit un groupe qui voulait jouer au Beach volley. D'autres partirent défier la mer et certains même s'amusaient à faire des pâtés de sable. Ils avaient une enfance à rattraper après tout. Shakka retint tout de même Misty et fit signe à ses disciples de s'éloigner un peu. Le chevalier du lézard s'assit au côté de son aîné. Reposant sa tasse, la vierge déclara :

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu luttes contre ta haine envers Aphrodite des poissons. Te voir atteindre la compréhension me remplit de joie. » Le garçon rougit sous le compliment du chevalier d'or. « Mais tu sembles troubler. »

« Vous savez, j'ai longtemps haïs le chevalier Aphrodite pour la raison idiote qu'il était plus beau que moi. Mais, après la résurrection de tous les chevaliers, j'ai commencé à mieux le comprendre et l'admirer. J'ai cru l'aimer aussi, mais sa malédiction m'en empêche. »

« En quoi le fait de ne pouvoir toucher celui que l'on aime est un empêchement à l'amour ? »

« Je ne saurais rester fidèle si je ne puis le toucher. Et je vous l'ai dit. J'ai cru l'aimer. Mais je pense que c'est juste de l'admiration. Un simple fantasme en somme. Après tout avoir une si belle personne sur son tableau de chasse doit être gratifiant. Mais je n'ai fait que transposer mon amour. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre en réalité. »

« Tu as peur de te déclarer ? »

« J'ai recherché la féminité de cette personne dans le chevalier Aphrodite. Pourtant elle est si peu féminine. » Misty souffla et leva les yeux vers le soleil. « C'est une guerrière indomptable. Complément à l'opposé de moi. Et puis, elle ne m'aime pas. Je suis beaucoup trop matérialiste pour elle. »

« Ne dis-t-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Je maintiens que tu devrais te déclarer. Tu n'as rien à perdre après tout, vu que tu dis qu'elle te déteste. Au moins ton cœur sera apaisé. »

« Vous ne pouvez comprendre, chevalier. Désolé de vous dire ça de manière si cru mais vous êtes un véritable boulet en ce qui concerne les sentiments. » Les deux hommes ne purent continuer leur conversation, un ballon s'était écrasé devant eux et les joueurs appelant Misty à venir les rejoindre. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier.

_Mais franchement…Je me demande de qui il peut bien être amoureux. Au moins, je sais que c'est une fille et qu'elle est une amazone._ Shakka vit ses deux disciples revenir à lui. _Et puis pour le moment, je dois convaincre ses deux ignorants qu'ils peuvent s'aimer en toute liberté. Après tout, il existe différent chemins vers le nirvana. Si celui de l'amour peut les guider, je ne vois pas ou est le problème. Je dois juste veiller à ce qu'ils ne rejoignent pas le démon du luxe et de la tentation. Leur esprit doit rester clair et vierge de doute._

Deux semaines était passée depuis ce jour. La petite Yubi s'était parfaitement bien intégré à la vie tranquille du temple des poissons et ne se cachait plus quand Lun venait visiter le chevalier s'étant habitué à sa présence énigmatique. Mais cela faisait deux jours que la boussole était partie en mission. Tant qu'Aphrodite était seul avec elle dans le temple, la petite acceptait de s'éloigner de lui. Mais des que quelqu'un faisait mine de s'approcher de la demeure, elle courait se réfugier dans ses bras. Aphrodite se demandait s'il serait temps pour elle d'être présenté aux autres chevaliers. Il était peu être trop tôt, elle aurait certainement peur de voir tout ses hommes et toutes ses femmes. Peut être fallait-il juste la présenter aux autres enfants du sanctuaire ?

Aphrodite sortit de son temple pour aller dans son jardin. Son petit poisson était là. Dormant sur des roses rouges, la petite fille de neuf ans n'avait rien à craindre des épines, celles-ci s'éloignant automatiquement pour ne pas faire couler le sang inutilement. Amusé, Aphrodite tressa les doux cheveux en y mettant des roses de toutes les couleurs.

La petite se réveilla brusquement alors que le chevalier sentait quelqu'un entrer dans le temple du poisson.

« Seigneur Aphrodite ? » Reconnaissant la voix, la petite se détendit mais ne quitta pas les bras de son aîné. Lun vêtu de son armure arriva alors dans le jardin, se tenant à bonne distance des roses empoisonnées. Il portait un assez gros paquet dans ses bras. « Voici Taitearii, le dernier poisson. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le salon. Le bébé endormi et la petite fille confortablement installés dans le canapé alors que les deux plus vieux s'étaient assis sur deux fauteuils et discutaient à voix basse.

« Il serait né de l'union d'une tahitienne et d'un aventurier anglais. Sa mère a accouché sur le bateau pendant une forte tempête. Mais le bateau n'a pas résisté aux vagues. La famille de la mère a retrouvé le navire en lambeau et l'enfant mais pas les parents. Ils ont donc décidé de l'appeler Taitearii et s'en sont occupé jusqu'à ce que je sente le cosmos du petit. »

« Oh ? Il t'a appelé ? »

« Non, en vérité je recherchais des faux jumeaux. Après les avoir trouvé en Australie j'ai sentis un autre cosmos et j'ai mis le cap sur Tahiti. Quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras, j'ai tout de suite deviné qu'il était le dernier poisson. Il a un cosmos semblable à celui de Yubi. Bon je vais voir le pope pour lui demander l'armure du poisson austral. »

Aphrodite caressa tendrement les cheveux bouclés du petit garçon. La peau mate et les cheveux blonds, l'enfant promettait d'être un beau jeune homme une fois grand.

_Après 1000 ans, les trois poissons étaient enfin réunis._

(1)Mon nom? Je n'en ai pas...Père n'a jamais voulu me nommer. Après tout j'ai tuée maman. Je suis un monstre après tout, les monstres n'ont pas besoin de nom.

(2)Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es une envoyée des dieux! Ton père devrait avoir honte de t'avoir traité comme une moins que rien. Tu n'es en rien responsable de la mort de ta mère, tu n'étais pas assez forte pour la protéger à ce moment là.

**La petite Yu Bi :** Voila la petite s'appelle Yubi qui signifie plume de poisson en référence bien entendu à son armure. J'ai hésité entre plusieurs mots comme Fleur(Huā), Etoile filante(Liúxīng) et d'autres mots ! Et donc au final **c'est ma sœur qui a choisit vu que je n'arrivais pas à me décider**. Elle a dit que comme ça, Aphrodite pourrait l'appeler Yu-chan (bien qu'à la base il ne soit pas japonais et que Yubi est un prénom chinois lol) si il veut contracter son nom. Et puis elle trouvait ça mignon aussi. La petite vient donc d'un village de Taïwan. Et devinez quoi ? On retrouve des Exocoetidae (poisson volant) dans tout les océans mais surtout dans les eaux chaudes et tropicales et notamment à Tahiti mais aussi…à Taïwan la d'où vient la petite !^^ super la référence non ?

**Taitearii **:** bon je sais pas si c'est du tahitien ou un autre truc mais bon… « **tai » signifie _la mer_ dans le sens _le grand large_ et "te arii" se traduit par _le roi_ et donc on peut traduire se prénom par _le roi des mers. Je trouve que c'est un très beau nom pour un bébé qui a survécu à une tempête en pleine mer._

**La constellation du poisson volant :** C'est une petite constellation de l'hémisphère Sud mais ne date pas de l'époque antique bien a été créée par les navigateurs néerlandaisPieter Dirkszoon KeyseretFrederick de Houtmanà la fin du 16eet popularisée parJohann Bayeren1603. Les étoiles les plus brillantes s'appellent toutes Volantis (avec une lettre avant). Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire que cette constellation.

**La constellation du poisson austral :**** Avez-vous remarqué le titre de cette partie ? Fomalhaut ou bouche du poisson en arabe est l'étoile principale de la constellation. C'est une constellation ancienne qui avait eu un nom similaire dans l'Egypte antique. On peut dire que cette constellation ne possède qu'une seule étoile car les autres n'ont pas vraiment de forme mais après tout **c'est normal pour un poisson que de n'être que deviné sous la surface de l'eau**. Fomalhaut est la 17eme étoile la plus brillante dans le ciel et c'est la première étoile ou fut détecté une exoplanète (planète qui tourne autour d'une étoile autre que notre beau soleil !)**


	4. chapitre 3

**Vous savez que vous avez failli ne pas avoir ce chapitre aujourd'hui ? On subit une belle crise existentielle à la réunion (lol) de la part des employés de l'électricité. Du coup, on alterne entre les moments sans et avec électricité (et donc internet).**

Auteur : Akarisnape.

Fanfiction : La Psychologie selon Bouddha.

3eme chapitre : Les petits monstres

Genre : Romance ? Bon on va dire que c'est général^^

Pairing et characters: notre Shakka évidemment qui répand le bonheur autour de lui !

Pitch : Shakka a donc décidé de faire revenir le bonheur et la joie de vivre au sanctuaire.

Disclaimer : les personnages malheureusement ne sont pas à moi. (Ni à vous !) Par contre… La psychologie selon Bouddha© c'est à mwaaa

**WARNING **: je compte mettre Aphrodite avec un spectre (pour une raison encore inconnu pour vous mais vital pour moi que vous allez peut être comprendre), mais je ne sais pas encore lequel et j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis^^

**Merci à Daisy, eternyti et Gemini no vanou pour leurs reviews anonymes ! **Je prends note de vos propositions pour Aphrodite mais j'attends quand même d'autres avis et puis, la mise en couple de notre poisson ne se fera pas avant longtemps ! XD

Chapitre 3 : Les petits monstres

Shakka regardait avec un rien de colère ses deux disciples trop bouchés pour s'avouer leur sentiment. Il avait essayé la manière subtile pour leur faire comprendre que Bouddha ne leur en voudrait pas s'ils s'avouaient leur sentiment. Mais à croire que ces deux ignares étaient aussi aveugles que lui avant a confrontation avec Ikki.

Tout trois se trouvaient dans les ruines du temple de la vierge, le maître caressant avec nostalgie –et pour s'apaiser- les vieilles pierres qui en avaient vraiment vu beaucoup ses temps-ci. Ici, ils seraient tranquilles pour discuter calmement, les autres évitant avec un rien de terreur le souvenir le plus marquant des guerres trop récentes.

En face de l'envoyé de Bouddha, les deux disciples n'en menaient pas large. Que voulait réellement leur maître ?

« Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour être tranquille et discuter calmement sans oreilles indiscrètes. »

Oui vraiment, malgré le paysage peu propice à la situation, les vestiges de son ancien temple étaient l'idéal. Il y avait trop de monde aux arènes. La foret, la montagne et la plage et les criques n'étaient pas vraiment un idéal de discrétion, de même que le temple du pope où des serviteurs pouvaient les surprendre à tout moment. Il voulait tout de même de la discrétion si jamais ses disciples ne désiraient étaler leur relation devant les autres.

Et à par s'ils s'hurlaient dessus vraiment fort –mais ce n'étaient pas trop leur genre- personne ne pourrait les entendre discuter.

« Autant y allait directement avec vous, je vous autorise à vous avouer vos sentiments. »

« Quoi, Shiva est amoureux de moi ? » S'exclama Aghora. Il se reprit alors : « Maître ! Nous ne devons nous encombrer des sentiments ! Le péché de la chaire est proscrit ! Et si nous nous avouons nos sentiments, nous risquons d'en vouloir plus ! »

Shiva glapit : « Comment atteindre le nirvana si nous tombons dans la luxure ? »

« Bouddha nous à montrer un des nombreux chemins pour atteindre le nirvana. Ils en existent d'autres pour se couper du cycle de réincarnation, je ne les connais pas tous mais une chose est sure. Notre déesse nous a offert une nouvelle vie, ce n'est pas pour que nous nous coupions des autres et vivions dans une tour dorée en attendant l'élévation. Nous devions arrêter d'être indifférent du sort d'autrui mais aussi penser un peu à nous. Nous devons nous ouvrir aux autres, les accepter dans leurs imperfections, nous accepter nous même avec nos défauts et essayer de changer vers quelques choses de meilleur, tout en ne nous forçant pas. La vie est difficile, nous aurons des doutes, des moments de faiblesse mais nous en ressortirons plus fort. Vous devez vivre heureux et s'il faut passer par le sexe pour retrouver la paix intérieur, vous devrez passer par là. N'oubliez pas, la chaire devient un péché seulement si vous oubliez les choses alentour. Dans votre relation, il ne doit pas avoir que l'acte sexuel, mais aussi de la compréhension, de l'amour, de l'entraide, de la douceur. »

Les deux disciples étaient rouge tomate. Jamais leur maître ne les avait autant gênés !

« Sur ce, je vous laisse, je dois voir le pope. »

Et le maître les quitta, laissant ses disciples dans le désarroi. Shiva et Aghora se regardèrent et rougirent encore plus, ils détournèrent de façon synchrones leur tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé au Maître, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il en est ressorti grandis. » Finit par murmurer Shiva.

« Mmmh… »Grogna en retour celui dont il était amoureux. « On devrait rejoindre les autres, on doit préparer l'anniversaire de Trémi. (1) ça le rendra moins déprimé. »

Aghora s'éloigna et Shiva le rattrapa rapidement. Timidement, leurs mains se frôlèrent, envoyant des ondes de plaisirs dans leurs corps. Sur la route, enhardis par leur désir commun, les mains s'étreignirent finalement.

Le chemin serait encore long pour eux mais ils étaient sur la bonne route. Shakka savait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de suivre ces deux enfants, ils étaient assez grands maintenant… Mais maman veillerait toujours sur eux quand même…

…

Shakka était le dernier Or avec Aphrodite à arriver au temple popal. C'était non voulu mais il avait décidé de se charger du bien être des castes inférieures. Et il y en avait du boulot ! La réunion bien qu'étant officiel, le pope avait autorisé ses chevaliers à venir sans leur armure -ce que les autres étaient reconnaissants- mais surtout pour éviter tout affrontement trop dangereux. Les tensions étaient là chez les ors. Aiolia se buinait contre son aîné tandis que Kanon et Saga se tenaient par la main, comme au temps de leur toute petite enfance avant que leurs entrainements ne commencent et qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'un.

Mais ce qui choqua surtout Shakka à son arrivée, se fut la séparation entre les « traitres » et les « gentils ». C'était non voulu bien entendu, après tout ils s'étaient unis contre le mur des lamentations mais les rancœurs étaient encore là. Aphrodite rejoignit Deathmask et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille tout en veillant à ne pas le toucher sous l'œil suspicieux de Mü. Le petit mouton n'avait jamais aimé de voir le crustacé et le poisson ensemble. Quand il était petit et avant que ne commence leur entrainement, leur chuchotement était toujours signe d'une mauvaise farce contre les autres, surtout Shakka et lui. Et bien qu'ils aient grandis maintenant, Mü n'aimait toujours pas de les voir si proche.

Shakka prit alors sur lui et s'avança vers Saga, vers le traitre. Kanon resserra un peu plus sa main sur celle de son frère, le soutenant. Aiolia regarda durement son « ami » s'avançait vers celui qui avait commandité la mort de son aîné. Les autres étaient abasourdis ou ne montraient rien de leurs sentiments. La vierge s'arrêta devant l'autre chevalier et le regarda avec un rien d'incertitude avant de lui tendre timidement la main. Depuis leur résurrection, ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de se parler, de libérer la gène et la tension qui les emplissait. Saga était toujours avec Kanon, retissant leur lien si sacré de gémeaux et de jumeaux.

Shakka quant à lui était encore fragile et passait son temps à éteindre les querelles intestines au sanctuaire. De plus, Shakka n'était vraiment pas un adepte du contact, obnubilé qu'il était dans sa tour d'ivoire,…avant. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il n'était encore qu'un homme. Qu'un être qui souffre, qui aime, qui vit tout simplement. C'était nouveau pour lui de rechercher la compagnie des autres –hormis Mü mais il était un cas à part- d'autant plus que les autres en question ne voyait généralement que celui qui deviendrait bientôt un dieu, un être supérieur qui les regarderait du nirvana.

Saga prit la main de la vierge en tremblant malgré lui. Et avant que le gémeau ne lâche la main de son frère pour se jeter entre les bras purs de l'homme le plus proche de dieu, Shakka put voir une sourde douleur dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. De tous, c'était bien du pur Shakka que Saga désirait se faire pardonner –après Kanon et Shion bien entendu. Surtout Kanon. Car Shakka était destiné à devenir un dieu et que malgré lui, il avait entaché la pureté du futur bouddha par ses actions passées. Par « l'autre » aussi… Un autre qui ne contrôlait plus son corps mais dont il avait peur de revoir un jour dans un miroir…

« Il faudra qu'on parle Saga, il me semble que tu en as grandement besoin. » Murmura le blond avant de tendre l'autre chevalier tremblant à un clone au regard incendiaire.

Kanon se retint d'hurler. Ce n'était pas le moment et Saga lui en voudrait certainement de faire une crise dans une situation si déplacée. Il prit donc son grand frère dans les bras et le cajola comme il put…on ne lui avait jamais appris à calmer quelqu'un après tout.

L'action de Shakka eut quand même quelque chose de bénéfique. Inconsciemment, tous les chevaliers s'étaient rapprochés pour regarder les deux chevaliers et ils formaient un bloc uni.

Un raclement les fit se retourner et ils virent un Shion passablement fatigué. Immédiatement Mü s'inquiéta de la santé de son maître mais ne montra rien devant les autres. Ils pourraient discuter plus tard. Le pope s'installa sur son trône et les « hostilités » commencèrent.

« Bien si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour commencer les réparations du sanctuaire, Saori m'a enfin donné son accord pour qu'on puisse tout nettoyer. Evidemment, la priorité sera au temple de Shakka qui doit être entièrement reconstruit –non pas que j'en ai marre de te voir dans mon temple mais tu seras bien plus tranquille dans le tiens. Evidemment je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, le sanctuaire a besoin d'être rafraichi entièrement et il est rare de voir une réincarnation de notre déesse aussi riche… »

« Tu comptes spolier Athéna ? » Grogna Dohko. « Si jamais elle s'en rend compte… »

« Saori elle-même trouve que le sanctuaire n'est pas assez moderne. » Coupa sèchement le pope. « Elle a parlé d'électricité et d'autres petites choses dont je n'y comprends strictement rien. Alors j'aimerai avoir la liste de ce que vous désirez. Nous dirigerons ainsi la reconstruction sur ce que vous voulez.»

« Ben…l'eau courante ce serait pas mal. » Répondit Milo. « En hiver ce n'est pas top quand l'eau est gelé même avec du cosmos et en été je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé mais quand il y a la sécheresse c'est un peu dure de puiser dans une rivière où il n'y a pas d'eau. Et surtout la sueur sous l'armure c'est vraiment anti-drague. »

« L'eau courante ? Ok. Mais je croyais qu'on avait une réserve d'eau ? Elle n'est pas suffisante en été ?»

« La réserve est essentiellement utilisé pour les thermes du pope quand la source thermale n'est pas suffisante. » Saga eut la décence de rougir sous le regard insistant de ses camarades. « J'ai certes, utilisé énormément les thermes lors de ma…dictature mais j'ai constaté que l'eau y était continuellement renouvelée, peu importe que j'y prenne un bain ou non. L'eau des thermes est ensuite rejeté dans une rivière qui rejoint la méditerranée. On peut dire que le temple du pope utilise la moitié de la réserve d'eau. Il y a aussi le harem qui en utilise un quart mais le principe est le même que le grand temple. Il y a donc énormément de gaspillage sur l'eau. »

« Et le reste de la réserve, à quoi est-elle donc utilisé ? » Questionna Aiolos.

« Ben bizarrement quand c'est la sécheresse, c'est la qu'on ouvre les vannes et l'eau est distribué aux chevaliers et aux bas peuple de Rodorio. Mais évidemment comme tout est déjà partit dans la nature il ne reste presque plus rien et on est obligé de chercher l'eau hors du sanctuaire. »

« Hum on devra donc veiller à une meilleure gestion de l'eau dans ce cas. D'autant plus qu'on va bientôt entrer en été et que le temps commence à être bien chaud. » Murmura pour lui-même le 'vieux' bélier.

« Il faudrait agrandir la cuve de réserve alors. » Fit Shakka.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tout simplement parce que tout les chevaliers –hormis les divins- sont présents et il est extrêmement rare que tous soient réunis au sanctuaire. Ils risquent d'ailleurs d'y rester un bon bout de temps. Si on veut installer l'eau courante, autant que tous y aient accès. »

Ils discutèrent un petit temps et convinrent que bien que tous devraient avoir accès à l'eau il devrait y avoir des accès différents selon les grades. Ils se chamaillaient d'ailleurs à ce sujet quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrir en grand sur une petite fille aux allures asiatiques qui se jeta immédiatement dans les bras d'Aphrodite. Plusieurs servantes à la suite et un chevalier de la boussole qui tenait un bébé métissé dans les bras qui gigotait de joie.

« Nous sommes désolé, seigneur Aphrodite ! Nous ne savions pas que vous étiez absent de votre temple ! » S'exclama l'une des domestique. « Nous avons voulu faire un brin de ménage mais des que la petite nous a aperçu elle s'est enfuie en hurlant ! »

« Ey Aphro ? C'est quoi ce gnome ? » Demanda le chevalier du cancer en s'approchant. Immédiatement la petite se mit à essayer de lui foutre des coups de pieds, tout en s'accrochant désespérément à la tunique de son maître.

« Pas touche ! » Fit la voix de crécelle. « Pas mal ma Mama ! »

« Calme toi ma Yubi, maman est la et ne te lâche pas mais évite de froisser ma tunique. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Deathy ne me fera pas mal c'est un ami.» Fit doucement le douzième gardien.

« Pas vrai ! Tête de léchant ! »

« Euh…C'est méchant ma pupuce. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » Fit le lion perdu. « Aphrodite est une fille ! » Fit-il horrifié.

« Abruti ! T'as bien vu qu'aux thermes il a un service trois pièces ! » Le cogna son grand frère.

« Bon et si tu nous expliquais tout ? » Demanda Aldébarran.

« Hum j'aurais voulu vous les présenter autrement. D'autant plus que Yubi est très virulente envers les étrangers. » Le poisson décrocha difficilement les doigts de la fillette sur sa tunique et la tourna vers les autres chevaliers. Sous les regards scrutateurs des ors sans armures, la petite recula entre les jambes de mannequins du poisson. « Je vous présente Yubi, chevalier du poisson volant de bronze. Elle est la seule avec le petit bambin dans les bras de Lun-chan à pouvoir résister à mon poison. »

« Vous discuterez plus tard des gosses. Aphrodite calme la petite ou je le fait moi-même, on a une réunion à terminer. » Fit le pope, excédé. Shion manquait affreusement de sommeil ces temps-ci et une bête à corne sans ses heures de sommeil était une bête irritable.

« Seigneur Shion ! » S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix. Les portes de la salle étaient encore ouvertes et ils purent voir arriver devant deux autres servantes. L'une était d'ailleurs assez vieille et courraient pourtant plus énergiquement que la cadette.

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Fit Milo. Camus à côté de lui ouvrit grand les yeux. « La vieille Terreur est encore vivante ! » Tous les ors sauf Dohko frissonnèrent aux souvenirs douloureux. Mü se permit même de se mettre derrière son maître qui s'était levé de son trône.

« Si ya bien une personne que je veux tuer c'est vraiment cette cinglée. » Rajouta Deathmask. « Saga pourquoi ton double maléfique ne l'a pas fait exécuter ? »

« Ben, elle matait assez bien les apprentis et les nouveaux venus récalcitrants. Et puis certains chevaliers avaient encore peur d'elle donc je l'ai laissé. »

« Je vois vraiment pas ce que vous lui reprochez. » Shion fronça les sourcils. « Nous allons en reparler plus tard. » Rajouta t-il quand il vit que ses subordonnés étaient prêt à lui donner moult exemple pour virer la terreur des ors en couche culotte de leur vue. Une fois la femme et l'autre servante devant lui Shion reprit la parole : « Que se passe t-il _encore _Régina(2) ? »

Tous purent voir à ce moment là que le monstre de leur enfance ainsi que sa compatriote avaient des traces de pousières, griffures, de morsures, de bleus et autres dégradations physiques et matériels sur elles. Régina se redressa et planta des yeux extrêmement fatigué dans ceux tout aussi usés du pope –malgré que lui était jeune d'apparence. Elle semblait essayée de garder une contenance digne mais tous virent qu'elle était au bout du rouleau. Pourtant elle ne regardait que le pope, ne détournant jamais ses yeux vers les anciens bébés qu'elle avait martyrisé. Les ors se regardèrent entre eux. Ou était passé leur pire cauchemar ? Le monstre du placard ? Le démon de leur enfance ?

« Ils ont ravagé les thermes monseigneur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils y ont mis mais ça fait des bulles étranges et le marbre commence à fondre. J'ai bien peur que ces petits monstres emplis de consanguinité n'aient réussi à créer un acide hautement toxique pour le sanctuaire. Nous avons bien essayé de les arrêter mais une des servantes s'est fait mordre jusqu'à l'artère et d'autres sont évanouis à cause des émanations de gaz. Les gardes ont bien essayé de les maitriser mais ces petits monstres ont fait appel à leur cosmos et les ont renvoyés dans le décor. Vous seul avez de l'autorité envers ces hydres monstrueux. Par pitié venez nous aider ! Ou je ne saurais vous dire ce que deviendra le sanctuaire ! »

« Oui oui c'est bon j'arrive. » Bougonna le pope.

Les ors et les autres servantes suivirent le pope, curieux de voir qui avait réussi à faire trembler le monstre du sanctuaire.

Seuls Aphrodite, Shakka et Lun ne suivirent pas le mouvement.

Shakka, parce qu'il avait déjà vu les monstres en question –il vivait au treizième temple après tout.

Encombré d'enfants à charge, le poisson n'en avait que faire de savoir qui empoisonner les thermes du pope. Et de plus, Lun lui avait parlé des deux terreurs en question qu'il avait lui-même ramené au sanctuaire. Oui, il ne désirait vraiment pas que sa petite Yubi rencontre les deux hydres au caractère survolté. Surtout que ce serait la première rencontre avec des enfants. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas que son bébé-poisson ait une mauvaise image des enfants. Peut être commencer une approche avec Kiki, le petit disciple de Mü serait déjà bien...

…

**A la base, l'apparition des « hydres monstrueux » devaient se faire plus tôt et vous seriez déjà au courant d'une partie de leur histoire mais plus j'écrivais plus cette drôle d'idée (le ravage des thermes) m'est venue à l'esprit. J'ai coupé la car mon ordi n'avait plus de batterie mais c'est bon le courant est revenue (la preuve je vous poste le chapitre) donc la suite devrait arriver bientôt promis !**

**Shion va-t-il mourir de fatigue ? Une âme charitable va-t-elle lui venir en aide ? Qui sont les monstres des thermes ? Pourquoi les Ors ont-ils si peur de Régina ? Lun Wang va-t-il ramener d'autres terreurs en couche culotte ? La "radicalité" de la vierge envers ses deux disciples portera t'elle ses fruits?**

1.**Trémi** est le chevalier de la flèche, c'est lui qui décocha la flèche qui se planta dans la poitrine de Saori. Son anniversaire est le 16 juin.

2.**Régina** : pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas lu **Délivrez-le du mâle** (enfin surtout la séquelle) ce n'est pas grave. Dans l'autre fic elle était l'ancienne chevalier de l'aigle et doyenne des femmes-chevaliers. Mais dans celle-ci elle est la terreur des ors en couche culotte^^ pourquoi ce surnom à coucher dehors ? That is the question ! Une chose est sure, les mini ors en sont ressortis traumatisés ! Mais elle est sensiblement la même que dans l'autre fic, un personnage charismatique, obtus et puissant que l'on a du mal à se défaire. Mais alors, si Régina est là, ou est Mania ? XD

Petit cours made in Wikipedia :

**La constellation de l'hydre (ou hydre femelle) :** est **la plus vaste** **et la plus longue** des 88 constellations, s'étendant sur plus de 1 300 degrés carrés. La tête de l'Hydre se trouve au sud du Cancer et son corps sinueux s'étend jusqu'à la Balance. Malgré sa taille, elle ne contient que deux étoiles réellement brillantes. **Elle représente l'****Hydre de Lerne****, tuée par****Hercule****dans le cadre de ses douze travaux.** Dans la Mésopotamie antique, elle est associée au dieu Ningishzida. La constellation ne peut être repérée que par morceaux. C'est une constellation d'étoiles peu brillantes et assez éparses, dont les formes sont rarement suggestives**. L'hydre est un peu le monstre du Loch Ness stellaire.**

**La constellation de l'hydre mâle :** est une petite constellation située près du pôle sud céleste et découpe une partie de l'espace située sous le plan de la Voie lactée. Elle ne contient donc pas énormément d'étoiles visibles. **La constellation de l'Hydre mâle est une création moderne.** Elle fut inventée par les navigateurs hollandais Pieter Dirkszoon Keyser et Frederick de Houtman à la fin du xvie siècle pour remplir un espace sans dénomination près du pôle sud céleste. Elle fut popularisée par Johann Bayer lors de la publication de sonUranometria en 1603. **Parfois appelée « Serpent de mer »,** elle n'a rien à voir avec l'Hydre de Lerne de la mythologie grecque.


	5. Chapter 4 partie 1

On m'a judicieusement fait remarqué que l'une des armures des poissons appartenait à un certain Spica et que l'Hydre (femelle ou mâle on sait pas) c'est Ichy. Ben on va dire que pour cette fic, ils ont jamais existé XD Nah voila ! Comme ça je garde les petits chéris d'Aphrodite et les 'affreux' enfants hydres qui dégomment les thermes du temple. Je veillerai tout de même maintenant à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de disparition des personnages secondaires. **Merci à toi Baella de te refaire toute la série^^ (tu t'ennuies ?)**

**Auteur : Akarisnape**

**Fanfiction : La Psychologie selon Bouddha. **(PSB [crotte ce n'est pas PSP] pour les intimes)

**Chapitre 4 : Dioscures**

**Genre : ****Spécial protection de l'environnement** (ou pas ?), parce que oui ! Les chevaliers peuvent avoir la main verte ! À moins qu'ils ne voient rouge ?

Pairing : des enfants au caractère impossible, un Misty drogué, des chevaliers à l'ouest et un pope débordé.

Pitch : Vous avez lu l'Instant X ? Non ? Ce n'est pas grave. Venez donc voir les aventures de celui qui est le plus loin des hommes et qui décide de les étudier. Quoi de mieux que de se mêler de leur histoire de cœur ? L'histoire commence avant l'instant X mais fan du Shun/Ikki pas d'inquiétude !

Disclaimer : les personnages malheureusement ne sont pas à moi. (Ni à vous !) L'histoire de cette fan fic par contre…^^

**Chapitre 4 Dioscures**

**Partie I Hélène et Lolaos**

Misty se faufila entre les arbres. La végétation luxuriante –et pourtant rare sur l'île- le protégeait de la vue de tous et le blocage de son cosmos le rendait invisible de la plupart. Il ne devait pas être là. Pas en ces lieux et il pouvait être tué pour son crime. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre à la trace, pourtant elle ne risquait rien. Il la vit alors, nue dans la rivière et le visage découvert avec d'autres femmes et filles tout aussi dévêtues, se prélassant dans l'eau froide de la rivière. L'eau rafraichissait leurs corps et calmait les brulures causées par le violent soleil de Grèce. Le mois de juin s'annonçait très chaud. Misty ne voyait pas les autres, il ne voyait qu'elle. Son corps athlétique mis à nue, sa poitrine dressée par l'eau glacée, ses hanches blanches, ses fins poils pubiens devenus foncés sous l'action de l'eau et son visage de poupée qu'il ne pouvait voir qu'en ces instants de viols intimes. Misty était un drogué.

Elle releva soudainement la tête vers le temple popal d'où se dégageait de sombres nuages noirs qui s'avançaient vers les terres des amazones. L'amas brumeux détruisait les vies alentour. De nombreux oiseaux qui en avaient respiré l'air en étaient déjà morts.

Misty, impuissant ne pu que la regarder se revêtir et partir vers ce drôle d'ennemi, il veilla tout de même à la suivre de loin, juste au cas où elle aurait besoin de son aide. Il se ferait certainement découper la tête mais si c'était pour qu'elle vive il le ferait. Misty était un drogué, il le savait et ne voulait s'en défaire.

…

« Nous avons réussi à empêcher l'écoulement des eaux vers la rivière mais nous ne savons pas combien de temps ça va tenir. Ces monstres risquent de causer la destruction de l'écosystème du sanctuaire ! Il leur faut une punition exemplaire ! »

Les chevaliers d'ors frissonnèrent sous l'injonction de leur pire cauchemar. Saga serra un peu plus la main de son cadet. Jamais la femme ne l'avait vraiment considéré comme un futur or comme il était le second né et il en avait particulièrement souffert, surtout qu'il avait un tempérament plus brulant. Déjà petit, Kanon avait été un pirate.

Shion ne répondit rien et alors qu'ils approchaient ils entendirent des cris et des hurlements à faire frissonner de peur, l'odeur pestilentielle qui irritait leurs narines et piquait leurs yeux n'était pas en reste. Ça et la, des servantes et des gardes évanouis jonchaient le sol marbré, certains avaient même de sérieuses blessures sur le corps.

« Saga, Kanon, une fois aux thermes, envoyez le liquide dangereux dans une dimension vide. » Grogna le pope. Il se déplaça alors à la vitesse de la lumière et une fois aux portes des bains popaux pu évaluer les dégâts. Effectivement, les thermes étaient en bien tristes états. Le bassin autrefois harmonieux n'était qu'un vieux souvenir, les dalles de marbre les plus proches avaient fondus dans la nature et le sol du bassin se creusait en profondeur ainsi que sur les côtés. Les gardes et les servantes avaient placés des gros rochers pour empêcher l'écoulement de l'eau mais ceux-ci étaient rongés à une vitesse alarmante sous le l'acide. Des bulles de gaz toxique éclataient et rendaient l'air irrespirable. C'est comme-ci qu'un véritable hydre se trouvait en ces lieux, monstre à l'haleine fétide exaltant un poison pour le monde environnant.

Mais la scène n'avait pas qu'un semblant d'antre de monstre mythologique. Elle avait aussi un air de fin du monde. Ça et là, des corps exsangues et sans vie –du moins en apparence- dont les corps meurtris voyaient le liquide de vie partirent. Un peu plus loin, un énorme trou laissait péniblement entrer la lumière d'Hélios. A contrario, une brume noire aussi empoisonnée que les pires roses d'Aphrodite s'échappait allègrement dans la nature et tuait les plantes et les animaux du jardin personnel du pope qui n'avait rien demandé. On pouvait aussi entendre des bruits de luttes dans cette direction.

« Another Dimension ! » S'exclamèrent les deux jumeaux qui avaient imité leur supérieur dans la vitesse supersonique tout comme les autres chevaliers.

Un grondement retentit alors. Les vieilles canalisations du temple, fragilisées par l'acide et l'attaque des Dioscures cédèrent. L'eau se rependit un peu partout dans un drôle de remake de l'engloutissement de l'Atlantide.

« Merde ! Saga ! Kanon ! Vérifiez qu'il n'y ait aucun gaz ou liquide toxique dans les alentours surtout au niveau de la rivière et de la réserve d'eau. Les autres bouchez moi ce trou, faites une estimation des dégâts et emmenez les blessés à l'infirmerie, Shakka doit certainement déjà y être, prévenant comme il est ! Et au pire, appelez Aphrodite si vous n'arrivez pas à gérer le poison ! Débriefing dans le salon extérieur dans deux heures !»

Et le pope les laissa de nouveaux seuls alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les combattants à l'extérieur.

…

« Ouais j'en ai un ! » S'exclama le garde qui avait chipé le pied d'une petite fille. Immédiatement, il se reçu un coup de pied en pleine tête de la part de la petite qui s'écrasa alors au sol. Ben oui, on n'était pas en apesanteur sur terre et la loi de la gravité de Newton fonctionnait encore en ces lieux.

« Helene ! Lolaos ! » Hurla le pope à son arrivé. Immédiatement deux enfants dont la petite fille firent la course vers le maître du sanctuaire. Les petits riaient de joie et tendaient leurs mains pleines de boues et de poussières à son encontre. Mais à la mine contrariée du seigneur, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient encore fait une bêtise.

« Vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse les enfants. »

« Mais ! On s'ennuyait sans toi ! » S'exclama la petite fille.

« Et ça explique l'état des thermes et de mon jardin ! Très bien je ne vous présenterais pas à vos maîtres avant encore longtemps ! »

« Quoi ! Mais non ! » S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux enfants. « On doit devenir puissant pour protéger le sanctuaire ! »

« Et bien votre impertinence vous en coutera de cette puissance. Vous n'êtes pas digne de commencer votre entrainement. Un chevalier doit savoir maîtriser son ennuie et son cosmos. Comment ferez-vous quand ce sera votre tour de garde si vous n'avez pas de contrôle hein ? »

…

« Pff…C'est dommage qu'on ai pas vu les petits monstres. » Marmonna Kanon.

« Ouais ! J'ai cru que la vieille allait faire une attaque en voyant l'état des thermes et une partie du jardin ! » Répondit Milo.

Tous étaient en route vers le petit salon même Aphrodite qui avait du laisser ses deux enfants à la charge de Lun.

« Quand même ! Pour des futurs bronzes, ils ont un cosmos plutôt costaud ! Yubi n'a pas encore commencé son entrainement et elle n'a encore qu'un cosmos naissant qui lui permet juste de se protéger de mon poison. »

« En vérité, ils ont déjà commencé leurs entrainements avant de rentrer au sanctuaire. Leur mère, Leda était une ancienne apprentie mais n'a jamais réussi à obtenir une armure, son cosmos étant trop faible. Etant plutôt belle, son maître décida sans son avis de la mettre au harem. Elle réussit à s'enfuir quelques semaines plus tard et n'étant plus sous la loi des apprentis et des chevaliers on ne la rechercha pas. Certainement outrée de ne pas recevoir une armure elle a décidé de mettre tout ses espoirs dans ses enfants. Peu être voulait-elle même qu'ils portent l'armure des gémeaux vu qu'ils sont de ce signe et qu'à l'époque Saga et Kanon avaient 'disparus'.»

« Hey t'en connais des choses Shakka ! Toi tu les as déjà vus ! Comment ils sont ? »

« Dans ma religion on pourrait les qualifier de démon qui profite de leurs visages d'anges. »

« A ouais quand même. Pour que le sage Shakka qui ne veut voir que le bon en autrui dise ça faut le faire ! » Railla Deathmask.

« Deathy calme toi voyons ! »

« Mais je suis sur que ces enfants pourraient être plus calme, ils sont juste un peu perturbé par leur environnement. » Continua Shakka, imperturbable.

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux maman poisson ? »

« Dis donc tu m'en veux encore de ne pas être venu chez toi ou chez la biquette lors de vos soirées entre potes depuis notre résurrection ? J'avais autre chose à faire ! »

« Ouais ! Déprimer et faire des mouflets ! »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se disputer, on arrive. » Les stoppa la biquette en question d'une humeur sombre.

Le salon extérieur se trouvait à l'arrière du temple, caché de la vue de tous par les colonnes de maintient et le toit du temple. Un petit espace douillé avait été créé pour permettre à l'actuel seigneur de se détendre tout en profitant de la vue de son jardin personnel –du moins la partie qui n'avait pas subit l'attaque citrique- et sans souffrir des rayons du seigneur du jour.

Shion était là, avachit plus qu'assis sur un fauteuil moelleux, se délectant de son eternel thé atlante au gout insipide mais qui lui redonnait la patate. Les ors se servirent un thé ou des boissons plus communes –Kanon osa même prendre un rhum- aux mortels et s'assirent à leur tour.

« Bon quel est le topo ? »

« Aucuns morts à signaler. Les blessés ont pu être soignés, certains vont quand même rester à l'infirmerie pour la nuit en observation. » Répondit doucement Mû.

« Bien c'est déjà ça. »

« L'eau de la réserve n'a pas été contaminé, par contre la brume a pu polluer une partie des jardins et même s'étendre jusque chez les femmes avant qu'on ne la fasse disparaître. Heureusement elles nous ont autorisées à entrer au vu de la situation. » Continua Saga.

« Et par simple précaution, les animaux et les plantes mortes ont aussi dégagés dans une autre dimension. Les animaux contaminés ont été soignés et relâchés mais on a préféré désintégrer les plantes.» Reprit Kanon.

« Heureusement l'impact écologique n'a pu s'étendre trop loin et l'écosystème est sauf bien qu'il faudra le surveiller pendant un temps. Par contre tes thermes sont inutilisables. On a du boucher et consolider les différentes failles mais les canalisations datent de l'âge de pierre et n'ont jamais été vérifié donc on a préféré couper l'arrivée d'eau pour cette partie du temple. » Rajouta Aiolos.

« Génial, je sens que je vais m'éclater à prendre des bains dans la rivière. Les servantes vont être folles de joies pour me mater. » Ronchonna le pope.

« Grand pope si vous voulez vous… » Commença le serviable Shura mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Régina qui tirait deux enfants recouverts de boues séchées et de poussières derrière elle.

« C'est fait ! » Fit sèchement la doyenne des servantes. « L'heure écoulée est passé. Ils ont aidé les gardes à consolider le terrain qu'ils ont détruit. Mais je persiste à dire qu'il leur faut une punition plus mémorable que ce que vous prévoyez. Ou bien les tuer ils sont intenables. »

La petite fille ricana et cracha à son encontre : « C'est ça ouais ! On obéit qu'au pope ! Jamais je ne suivrais une vieille matrone de ton genre ! De toute façon t'es jamais satisfaite de nous et de tes servantes! T'es comme maman ! »

Le petit garçon certainement plus doux que sa sœur –à moins que son joli minois ne cache un caractère plus retords- réussit à se dégager de la poigne de la femme et s'approcha du pope avec un sourire qui semblait innocent : « Dis ! Dis ! Shion ! Tu nous chanteras une chanson après notre autre punition ? »

Régina voulu frapper l'enfant mais fut stoppé par la poigne télkinétique du bélier aîné. Lolaos se réfugia dans les bras du pope, salissant ses vêtements au passage.

« De quel droit te permets-tu de le punir Régina ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un petit impertinent ! Voyez donc ce qu'il vous dit ! A vous ! Le pope ! Maître du sanctuaire ! Il vous demande de chanter ! Vous devez mieux le maîtriser ou un jour il vous en cuira ! »

« Voyez-vous ça ! » Grinça Shion, aussi fâché qu'un mérinos furieux. Il se leva, enserrant le garçon dans ses bras comme pour le protéger, sous le regard atterré des chevaliers. « Tu préférerais être le pope pour pouvoir au mieux guider le peuple d'Athéna ? Tu me juges indigne de la confiance qu'elle m'accorde ? »

« Exactement ! Le sanctuaire est en train de tomber en décrépitude et tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Mais il ne faudrait pas s'en étonner vu votre espèce ! Votre race est déjà en train de s'éteindre si ce n'est pas déjà fait et vous voulez faire couler le sanctuaire de notre Déesse Athéna avec vous ! »

« Jamais ! » S'écria Mû. Le jeune bélier était devenu complètement hystérique. « Maître Shion est le plus indiqué pour mener le sanctuaire ! Jamais il ne doit disparaître ! »

« Alors là ! Je te savais vieille, moche, chieuse et aussi têtu qu'un âne mais te savoir xénophobe et usurpatrice, vouloir être calife à la place du calife me dégoute! Tu descends vraiment dans mon estime, déjà qu'elle n'était pas très haute. »

« J'ai déjà subit une dictature ! J'en veux pas d'une autre ! » Rugit Aiolia prêt à protéger à se ruer sur l'autre.

« Je n'ai que faire des avis d'une petite peste ! Ce sanctuaire est grec ! Il a été créé pour la gloire d'une déesse grecque ! Il doit être dirigé par un grec ! »

Shura dégaina excalibur et tel le chevalier servant qui protège sa belle la pointa à la gorge de l'ennemie : « C'est vous ! Avec vos paroles qui faite affront à Athéna et à son représentant ! La loi du sanctuaire m'autorise à faire couler votre sang pour vos outrageuses élocutions ! »

…

**Message du Fic : Un review même court fait toujours plaisir!**

**Leda : **Dans la mythologie, Leda est la mère des Dioscures (les jumeaux Castor et Pollux). Ici elle est la mère des faux-jumeaux Helene et Lolaos.

**Helene : **Inspirée d'Hélène, sœur de Castor et Pollux (les Dioscures). Ici, Hélène est une des futurs chevaliers de l'hydre.

**Lolaos : **Fils d'Iphicles qui aida Héraclès à vaincre l'Hydre de Lerne. Il enflamma quelques arbres et utilisa des brandons afin de cautériser les moignons de cou de la bête. Quant à la tête immortelle, elle fut tranchée et enterrée, encore sifflante, sous un rocher. Ici Lolaos est l'un des futurs chevaliers de l'hydre.

**Les Dioscures : **La légende la plus fréquente établit que leur mère Léda, qui se serait unie avec Zeus métamorphosé en cygne, aurait pondu deux œufs : l'un contenant Pollux et Hélène, fils de Zeus et un deuxième contenant Castor et Clytemnestre, descendants de Tyndare. Ceux-ci sont donc de simples mortels, alors que ceux-là sont des demi-dieux. Selon la version qui fait de Castor un mortel et de Pollux un demi-dieu, celui-ci à sa mort, voit son père lui proposer l'immortalité, mais celui-ci refuse que son frère Castor demeure aux Enfers en raison de son état de mortel. Le roi des Dieux lui propose alors de demeurer un jour sur deux aux Enfers avec Castor et un jour sur deux sur l'Olympe également avec lui (d'autres versions proposent un partage de six mois dans chaque lieu, ce qui n'est pas sans rappeler le mythe de Perséphone enlevée par Hadès et qui partage son temps entre sa mère et son époux, ainsi que la légende d'Adonis). Il y aussi la légende comme quoi ils seraient devenus la constellation des gémeaux.


	6. Chapter 4 partie 2

**Les planètes se dérèglent. **Certains astronomes, astrophycisiens et astrologues le prétendent. Du coup, les cancers ne seraient plus vraiment des cancers et c'est pareil pour les autres…** Il s'avère que je suis maintenant un sagittaire…Pour savoir votre nouveau signe ou comprendre la nouvelle astrologie, plus d'infos sur mon profil !**

**Auteur : Akarisnape**

**Fanfiction : La Psychologie selon Bouddha. **(PSB [crotte ce n'est pas PSP] pour les intimes)

**Chapitre 4 : Dioscures**

**Partie 2 : Saga et Kanon**

**Genre : **Bonne nuit les petits ! (ok c'est bon je sors)

**Rappel important**** : Spica et Ichy n'existent pas (et ceux pour le bien être des poissons et des hydres que j'ai créée).**

Pairing : des enfants qui commencent à se calmer (à moins que ce ne soit que parti remise) et des adultes qui ont peur d'avouer leur sentiment.

Pitch : Vous avez lu l'Instant X ? Non ? Ce n'est pas grave. Venez donc voir les aventures de celui qui est le plus loin des hommes et qui décide de les étudier. Quoi de mieux que de se mêler de leur histoire de cœur ? L'histoire commence avant l'instant X mais fan du Shun/Ikki pas d'inquiétude !

Disclaimer : pas de bol ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

**A tout les revieweurs qui ont posté un message, je suis désolé de n'avoir pu vous répondre. Je vous fait de gros poutoux baveux! (quoi comment ça j'ai pas le droit?) et si vous avez des questions, posez les, je serai ravie d'y répondre! (si je ne paume pas les reviews en court de route hum...en ce moment c'est pas trop le top chez moi pour aller sur le net T.T)**

**Chapitre 4 Dioscures**

**Partie II Saga et Kanon**

« Il suffit ! » Rugit le pope. « Aucun sang ne coulera dans le temple du pope. Ordre d'Athéna. Garde ! »

Une armada d'hommes avec lance arrivèrent devant le pope, attendant les ordres du pope.

« Emmenez cette femme dans les cachots, elle va y réfléchir pendant un petit temps. Athéna et moi-même allons décider de son sort. Shura baisse moi cette épée ou je m'énerve. »

« Parce que tu l'ai pas déjà ? » Ricana Deathmask. Penaud le chevalier à l'épée abaissa son arme. Il s'était emporté mais ce n'était pas sa faute s'il désirait ardemment protéger le pope non ?

Une fois les hommes et la femme vociférant des ignominies partis, le pope se tourna vers les deux enfants.

« Venez votre deuxième punition va avoir lieu. Comme vous ne semblez pas avoir de patience, je vais vous l'inculquer moi. »

Il sortit dans le jardin, trainant les deux enfants dans son sillage, jusqu'à un bassin d'eau ou avait été planté deux poteaux de bois.

« Vous allez monter sur les deux poteaux et tenir debout jusqu'à ce que je l'estime nécessaire. Si l'un d'entre vous tombe, il aura droit à une belle fessée. »

Et les deux petits, toujours recouverts de boue et de poussière –à un point tel qu'on ne pouvait reconnaitre leur chevelure- grimpèrent sur les poteaux. Satisfait, le pope repartit à l'ombre où il pourrait les observer tout en continuant la réunion.

« Dis grand pope, si tu veux pas chanter tu pourras nous lire une histoire ? » Demanda timidement le petit garçon. Sans se retourner, le pope répondit :

« Nous verrons si vous avait atteint la patience minimum qu'un chevalier doit avoir. Et peut être même que je vous présenterez à vos maîtres. »

« C'est vrai ! Chouette ! Frérot ! Montrons qu'on peut être super sage ! »

« Ouais ! Le soleil de Grèce ne nous fait pas peur ! »

Malgré eux, Saga et Kanon regardaient les deux jumeaux suivre le pope et grimper sur des poteaux. Ils étaient fascinés et attirés par ces enfants. Rare avait été les fois ou ils avaient rencontrés d'autres jumeaux dans leur vie. Bon ok, ces petits là étaient des faux jumeaux mais ils étaient jumeaux quand même ! Ils reprirent pieds dans la réalité quand le pope reprit la parole.

« Bien, je veux que vous réfléchissez tous à ce qui serait bien pour le sanctuaire, nous referons un topo demain après l'entrainement matinal. Maintenant Shakka, parles moi du reste du peuple du sanctuaire. Comment la situation se présente t'elle ? »

« J'ai pu apaiser le gros des tensions. Mais il est préférable pour les autres ors de ne pas descendre en bas. »

« Il y a un problème avec les autres chevaliers ? » Demanda Saga.

« Quoi ? Même moi je ne peux pas descendre ? » Rajouta Aiolos.

« Pour faire simple, on a failli avoir une révolution sur le dos. » Répondit Shion.

Inconfortable sur son siège, Saga agrippa la main de son frère qui lui rendit la pression. C'était surtout de leur faute si le sanctuaire se trouvait dans la situation actuelle.

« Ha c'est vrai, j'avais bien remarqué que ça avait chauffé, j'ai du même intervenir quelques fois il y a quelques semaines. » Fit Mu. Il était le chevalier d'or le plus proche des castes inférieures et il avait bien vu les étincelles entre les différents chevaliers.

« Je pense qu'Aiolos peut descendre. De même qu'Aphrodite s'il vient avec ses enfants. Mais nous verrons plus tard ce problème. Il y en a un bien plus grand qui sévit. Grand pope vous vous rappelez avoir fait le rappel des troupes le temps de réhabilité les centres d'entrainements et de retrouver l'union propre à l'ensemble des chevaliers d'Athéna. »

« Bien sur. »

« Il se trouve que vous avez aussi par l'intermédiaire d'Ikki rappelé à vous les chevaliers noirs de Death Queen Island. Ils étaient après tout que des enfants quand ils ont obtenus leurs armures et ne sont aucunement des renégats que l'on envoyait autrefois sur cette île. »

Shion fronça les sourcils : « Ils n'arrivent pas à s'intégrer à cause de leur ancien statut de renégat ? Est-ce qu'ils causent des problèmes ?»

« Grace à vous, les sombres armures ont pu retrouver le giron du sanctuaire et bien que les humains aient du mal à accepter leurs semblables je ne me fais aucun soucis pour leurs intégrations. Le problème vient de la jeune fille qui porte l'Andromède Noire. Elle a été habituée à ne pas porter de masque et refuse encore aujourd'hui de supprimer sa féminité. Les autres chevaliers noirs sont de son côté et ne comprennent pas comment une déesse qui se dit protectrice des Hommes peut infliger cela à une humaine. Un mouvement de contestation s'est peu à peu élevé, notamment chez les apprenties qui n'ont pas encore obtenues leurs armures et chez certaines femmes chevaliers. Même certains hommes désirent que l'on supprime cette loi. »

« Mais elle a été justement créée pour protéger les femmes pourtant. » Fit Shion. « Si on cache leurs visages, les hommes ne seront pas attirés par elle non ? Et si un homme voit le visage féminin, elle a le choix entre le tuer et l'épouser.»

« Les temps ont changé grand pope. » Fit Mu.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi cette petite peut se plaindre. » Gronda Dohko. « On a accepté qu'elle vienne au sanctuaire. On peut très bien la renvoyer sur son île si elle refuse de suivre les règles ! »

« Dohko voyons ! »

« C'est un peu dur ce que vous dites là, chevalier de la balance. » Fit Aldébarran.

« Et puis Grand pope. » Rajouta Angelo. « Si tu regardes bien, certaines armures n'aident vraiment pas à apaiser le désir des mâles. Le masque ne sert vraiment à rien. »

« Ce qui autrefois fut créé pour protéger les femmes et devenu une malédiction pour elles. Elles se sentent humiliées. »

« Hum, je vois…Je pense qu'un voyage pour rencontrer notre déesse s'impose. De tels problèmes doivent se régler avec elle. Je ne peux prendre de décision sur les masques sans elle. Cette jeune fille m'accompagnera ainsi que Shakka et Régina, son cas doit être réglé. Dohko, tu assureras l'intérim et Mu te seconderas. Je partirai demain après notre seconde réunion comme ça je pourrais déjà informer la déesse des grandes lignes du projet. Vous pouvez partir. Saga, Kanon, j'aimerais vous parler.»

Curieux et incertains, les deux hommes se rassirent attendant que le pope leur parle. Voulait-il donner une mission ? Le pope quand à lui, regardait les deux enfants qui souffraient sous l'ardent soleil de Grèce. Ils peinaient déjà malgré l'entrainement draconien qu'ils avaient subi de leur mère mais ils étaient aussi fatigués d'avoir utiliser autant de cosmos pour saccager les thermes.

Le pope prit enfin la parole : « Ces deux enfants sont les deux futurs chevaliers de l'hydre mâle et de l'hydre femelle. Ils sont destinés à l'instar des chevaliers du poisson austral et du poisson volant d'aider le chevalier d'Or auxquels ils sont rattachés. »

Saga se redressa : « Vous voulez dire Grand Pope que ces enfants sont là pour aider le chevalier des Gémeaux ? »

« Pas que le chevalier des Gémeaux voyons. Ils sont là pour les deux chevaliers des Gémeaux. Autrefois leur rôle ne se limitait qu'à seconder les Gémeaux mais lorsque la deuxième armure disparue, on a constaté que le porteur devenait fou tandis que le second devenu l'ombre du gémeau se révoltait de ne pas avoir d'armure et de vivre caché. Mais les Hydres ont vu leur rôle augmenter. D'après les archives, ils seraient censés apaiser l'armure qui a perdu sa jumelle mais aussi apaiser les hommes. Bien que franchement, je me demande comment ces deux petits monstres pourront bien s'y prendre avec vous vu leurs caractères. Avant mon départ pour rejoindre Athéna, ces deux enfants rejoindront votre temple pour devenir vos apprentis si vous le désirez.»

« Mais alors ! » S'exclama Kanon. « Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais entendus parler des chevaliers Hydres avant ? Nous savons très bien que leurs armures font parties des 88 constellations mais jamais personne n'a demandé à subir l'épreuve pour obtenir ces armures. »

Shion se releva et tournant le dos aux chevaliers, contempla les deux petites créatures qui avaient du mal à ne pas plonger dans le bassin pour fuir la chaleur du soleil.

« Comme pour les chevaliers du poisson austral et du poisson volant, certaines conditions se doivent d'être remplis. »

Saga fronça les sourcils, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille : « Grand Pope, qu'elles sont ces conditions ? »

Shion se retourna et regarda tour à tour les deux jumeaux : « Je comprendrais très bien si vous n'acceptiez pas de vous occuper de l'entrainement de ces enfants. Un autre le fera à votre place mais au final ils viendront à vous pour vous aider. Il est parfois difficile pour un parent de voir son enfant souffrir. »

Saga et Kanon se levèrent, soudainement anxieux. Que voulait dire le pope par ses paroles ?

« Après recherche les conditions pour former la paire d'hydres ont bien été remplis. Ils ne sont pas vraiment jumeaux, peut être peut-on dire qu'ils sont demi-frère et demi-sœur. Leur mère Leda fut offerte au Grand Pope de l'époque lors de sa première nuit au harem mais juste après l'acte elle eut la force de s'enfuir en utilisant le peu de cosmos qu'elle savait utiliser. Elle réussit à atteindre une plage de Grèce, fatiguée et traumatisée elle s'est dirigée vers la lumière d'un feu de camp pour se réchauffer. C'était une fête sur la plage ou l'alcool et la drogue coulaient à flot. Leda s'est laissé entrainer par un homme, un homme qui était en réalité le frère jumeau du pope. Des mois après, alors qu'elle était retournée dans la terre qui l'a vu naître, naquirent deux enfants.»

Livide, les deux hommes fixèrent le pope sans trop y croire.

« Quelles sont les conditions ? »

« La paire d'hydre doit naître du ventre d'une femme qui a accueillit en son sein le désir des deux Gémeaux. Ce jour-là, deux œufs doivent être fécondés, chacun par un homme d'Athéna. Comme l'humain Castor fut l'enfant de Tyndare et le demi-dieu Pollux celui de Zeus, l'hydre femelle est l'enfant de l'homme qui vit à la lumière et l'hydre mâle est l'enfant de l'homme qui protège le premier. »

* * *

« Mu attend ! » Cria Aphrodite. Le chevalier du bélier s'arrêta dans la descente des marches. Shakka qui accompagnait Mu se stoppa lui aussi.

« Bien Mu je vais te laisser alors. » Il allait reprendre sa route quand le poisson reprit : « Tu peux rester, Shakka ça n'est pas un secret ce que je vais dire à Mu. » Il gloussa un peu : « J'aimerais que ma petite Yubi rencontre des enfants mais le seul que je connaisse en dehors des petits monstres des thermes que l'on vient de rencontrer c'est Kiki. »

« Ça ne la dérange pas que Kiki soit un garçon ? » Demanda Mu, il avait bien vu comment la jeune fille pouvait être farouche avec les hommes et même de certaines femmes d'ailleurs.

Aphrodite haussa les épaules : « Il faudra bien qu'elle s'habitue aux hommes. J'aimerais qu'elle puisse descendre avec moi voir les autres chevaliers et ne pas se terrer derrières mes jambes. Plus tard si tout se passe bien, je pourrais peut être descendre sans elle pendant qu'elle joue avec Kiki aussi. Je serais rassuré, je m'inquiète tout le temps quand je suis loin d'elle, elle est si fragile.»

Shakka reprit : « Et puis, les enfants ce n'est pas pareil que les adultes. Il suffisait de voir Camus quand il est arrivé au sanctuaire. Il détestait tout le monde et il avait peur mais quand il a vu le premier enfant qui vivait au sanctuaire et qui semblait heureux il a commencé à revoir son jugement. Bien sur étant un chevalier des glaces, il ne pouvait pas exprimer sa joie mais j'ai bien vu que la lueur de peur et de haine avait disparu au contact de Milo. »

« Pourquoi je ne monterais pas avec Kiki pour le gouter de quatre heure ? Au moins elle sera dans son territoire et se sentira moins en danger. »

« Oui oui ! Ce serait super ! »

« Bien, il faut donc que j'y aille pour préparer Kiki. Il faut que je le rende présentable. » Rigola Mu.

Aphrodite se tourna alors vers Shakka : « Alors comme ça on apaise les tensions en organisant des Tea Party ? »

La vierge roula les yeux –Shakka ne pouvait toujours pas marcher les yeux fermés : « Pour appâter les hommes il faut guider leur ventre. »

Le douzième gardien éclata d'un rire bruyant : « Tu joues au psy avec eux ? Ce sont de bons sujets d'études au moins ? »

« Les hommes sont difficiles à comprendre. »

« Tu n'es jamais descendu de ta tour d'ivoire c'est normal voyons que tu ne comprennes pas les subtilités humaines. »

« A la base c'est vous les hommes qui des mon plus jeune âge m'avait collé le statut de futur dieu. »

« C'est donc un peu de notre faute, mais toi aussi tu es en tort, tu n'as jamais remis en question l'enseignement que Bouddha et ton maître ont remis entre tes mains jusqu'au combat contre les bronzes. »

« Je conçois que dans ma quête j'ai fait preuve d'aveuglement. Mais revenons à mon étude des hommes, tu dis que je ne comprends pas les subtilités humaines, explique moi donc pourquoi Misty qui désire tant cette femme… »

« Oh ! Misty est amoureux ? De qui ? »

« C'est justement ce que je cherche. Il refuse de me dire le nom de celle qui détient son cœur, tout autant qu'il ne s'imagine jamais lui avouer son amour. »

« Mmh…Décidément tu es encore moins bon en docteur love qu'en psy mon coco. C'est pourtant simple, il a peur d'avoir le cœur brisé. Et il ne veut pas que tu l'aides, toujours en rapport avec cette peur. Mais bon dans ma grande mansuétude je veux bien t'aider si en échange tu m'aides à me réconcilier avec Deathy. »

« Que se passe-t-il entre le cancer et toi exactement ? »

« Boarf, au début de la résurrection tout le monde était heureux et tout. Mais les tensions entre les méchants et les gentils sont vite apparus. Et moi je me suis vite rendu compte que je ne pouvais toucher personne,…comme avant. Au début, Death' Shura et moi on se rejoignait dans l'un de nos temples. Mais les voir parler des conquêtes qu'ils avaient pu avoir ou des bagarres auxquels ils participaient des fois me minait peu à peu le moral. Voir Death' ruminer sa rancœur envers le monde m'a aussi un peu dégouté. Au final j'ai préféré vivre cloitré dans mon temple. Mais quand j'ai reçu la garde des enfants j'ai compris qu'il fallait aller de l'avant. J'ai voulu parler à Death mais je crois qu'il me voit comme un faible maintenant. Il doit penser que comme j'ai déjà baissé les bras en faisant ma dépression, je peux très bien recommencer. »

« Et Shura? »

« Shura est lui-même perdu, tout ce qu'il veut c'est de protéger le pope, se réconcilier avec Aiolos et raisonner Death'. Mais tout ça semble ne pas marcher. Le pope sait se protéger comme un grand, Aiolos est inapprochable avec Aiolia dans les parages et Death' est aussi têtu qu'un baudet. Mais revenons plutôt à Misty, est-ce qu'il t'a dit autre chose sur sa mystérieuse amoureuse ? »

* * *

Lun regardait le curieux manège d'Aphrodite. Le petit poisson qui tenait sur ces jambes tremblantes était fermement accroché à son pantalon et gloussait de sa petite voix aigue. Aphrodite venait de finir de préparer une tarte aux pommes qu'il venait de mettre au four. Dans d'autres plats, des petits marbrés, millefeuilles, éclairs et loukoums rivalisaient de beauté tandis que plusieurs théières et la machine à café sifflaient. Plus loin sur la petite table basse du salon, le service à thé avait été posé pour plusieurs personnes et de petites assiettes attendaient qu'on y rajoute les petits gâteaux.

« Euh ? On va jouer à la dinette ? »

Yubi qui jusque là avait suivis Aphrodite dans tout ses déplacements et qui l'avait aidé à faire la tarte aux pommes fixa curieusement l'asiatique : « Dinette ? »

A ce moment là, un cosmos doux se fit sentir aux abords du temple. Automatiquement, Yubi s'accrocha à la jambe du gardien qui tapota la tête de l'enfant pour la raisonner : « Voyons Yubi, ne t'accroches pas à moi comme ça. C'est juste mes invités qui sont arrivés. Mu, Kiki ! Vous pouvez entrer !»

Le bélier et son élève rejoignirent leurs hôtes dans le salon. Kiki semblait surexcité. Lun était déjà assis devant la table et tachait de maintenir en place le petit poisson.

« Bonjour Mu ! Bonjour Kiki ! Allez-y installez-vous le temps que je décroche la petite de mes pattes. » Gloussant, les deux invités firent ce qu'il demandait en se posant aux côtés de Lun. S'approchant il reprit la parole, se tournant vers la petite : « Yubi, je te présente mon ami Mu et son élève Kiki. »

« ….'Jour » Fit la petite fille mais voyant les grands sourires des invités, elle cacha son visage dans la tenue de l'efféminé.

« Bonjour Yubi. » Fit doucement Mu. Il se pencha vers Kiki : « N'avais-tu pas un cadeau pour Yubi ? »

« Oh Oui ! » Le petit garçon fouilla dans ses poches avant de tendre la main, fermement serré pour cacher son cadeau. « C'est pour toi ! »

Risquant un regard, elle fixa curieusement le garçon. Aphrodite comme toujours décrocha la petite et lui prit la main pour la tendre vers le petit garçon, paume ouverte. Il y déposa alors des graines.

« Ce sont des graines de rose bleu. Je n'ai pas la main verte mais toi je suis sur que tu pourras bien t'en occuper. »

Le visage de la petite fille s'illumina et Aphrodite qui en avait profité pour chercher les différentes théières sourit à la vu de son petit bébé. La petite n'avait certainement compris que l'essentiel des mots du garçon mais c'était amplement suffisant, elle se tourna vers le poisson : « Maman ! Maman ! Mes roses ! »

Il hocha la tête : « Oui ma Yu, tes premières roses, je te montrerai tout à l'heure comment bien les faire pousser. Pour le moment range bien les graines et profite de ce délicieux gouter. Mu, comme je ne savais pas quel thé à part celui des atlantes tu préférais j'en ai fais plusieurs.»

La petite rangea les graines dans sa poche et se tourna encore vers Kiki, tout sourire. Lun ronchonna : « Si j'avais su qu'il fallait lui donner des graines pour entrer dans ses grâces. »

« Roh Lun tu n'es pas la science infuse ! » Rigola Aphrodite. « Tiens passe moi le petit et sert Mu. » Rajouta l'homme alors que le petit en question tendait les bras vers Aphrodite.

Mu sourit : « Il a l'air très dynamique. »

« M'en parle pas, il adore qu'on le porte mais quand il a envie de marcher faut absolument ne pas le quitter des yeux. Moi qui croyait au début qu'il ne savait pas marcher, mal m'en a pris. Tiens pas plus tard qu'hier, on l'a cherché pendant une heure avant de le retrouver dans un des placards en bas de la cuisine.»

* * *

Saga et Kanon étaient dans leur chambre, fermement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Pourtant la journée n'était pas encore finie mais ils avaient besoins de la présence de l'autre. Et pour pouvoir s'assurer que l'autre était bien là, ils s'étaient tout les deux mis en caleçon. Saga respira l'odeur du cou de son frère et souffla doucement : « Qu'allons nous faire ? »

« Nous ne pouvons les laisser au temple du pope. »

« Un autre le fera à notre place. »

« Ils sont intenables, je doute même que le chevalier de Céphée arrive à tenir avec eux. Nous sommes les plus indiqués, Saga. »

« Je ne veux pas d'enfants entre nous. »

« Saga… »

Le premier gémeau se recroquevilla contre son frère : « ça fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pu être ensemble, rien que tout les deux. Je veux profiter de toi tant qu'il est encore temps. Peu être que plus tard nous pourrons nous en occuper mais pas là, pas maintenant. »

« Ils sont de notre chair et de notre sang. Et qui mieux que nous même peut comprendre le lien entre jumeaux. »

« Et si jamais leur mère revenait au sanctuaire… elle voudrait certainement les séparés de nous…Me séparer de toi. »

Le cadet se redressa et caressa la hanche de son aîné : « Saga…Elle n'aura aucun droit sur eux car ils seront nos apprentis. Et jamais je ne la laisserais nous séparer au prétexte que tu fus autrefois le pope tyrannique. » Il colla son front contre celui de Saga : « Il faut que tu arrêtes de te terrer Saga et que tu ailles de l'avant. Nous prendrons nos responsabilités envers ces enfants. Je ne veux pas qu'ils connaissent ce que nous avons subis. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Chacun aura sa propre armure. »

« Peut être, mais il est facile à cet âge là d'instaurer un climat de compétition entre eux pour qu'ils progressent au détriment de leur relation si particulière… »

Le faible cosmos de Shakka empêcha le cadet de continuer. Ils se vêtirent rapidement avant d'arriver au salon ou les attendait le chevalier de la vierge assit en tailleur.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je dois parler à Saga,…seul »

Kanon regarda suspicieusement la vierge tandis que Saga, déjà s'asseyait en face de lui.

« Je vais faire un tour. »

« Ne va pas au Cap Sounion ! »

Kanon se retourna et avisa le visage livide de son aîné : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais juste espionner nos futurs élèves. » Il s'éloigna.

Shakka prit la main du gémeau dans la sienne et sourit : « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, c'est un grand garçon. »

« On s'est quitté beaucoup trop tôt et même avant notre relation n'était pas au beau fixe. »

« J'ai bien vu lors de la réunion que tu n'allais pas bien, est-ce ça qui te gènes ? Tu as peur de retourner dans ce climat délétère que fut vos derniers instants ensemble ?»

Il se tortilla et enleva sa main de celle de l'autre chevalier pour la poser sur ses genou : « Un peu…Tu sais… »

« N'ai pas peur de me le dire, je te promets que quelque soit ton secret si honteux je ne dirais rien. »

Le gémeau regarda l'autre avec espoir, il avait tant besoin de se confier et ce chevalier là était bien celui qui pouvait lui permettre d'épancher ses peurs sans craindre de les voir divulguer. « …J'aime Kanon. »

« Je sais. »

« Non tu ne sais pas. » Saga ferma les yeux et malgré lui, une larme traitresse coula sur sa joue. « J'aime Kanon, comme un frère ne devrait aimer. Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte. Mais je sais qu'un jour, il voudra partir, peu être même prendre une femme et fonder une famille. Mais moi, je veux juste qu'il soit à moi, rien qu'à moi.»

« Pourquoi vous êtes tous là à vous morfondre et à refuser d'avouer vos sentiments ? Ça me dépasse. »

« Il me rejettera c'est sure. Il me crachera au visage et refusera de me voir à nouveau. Et si jamais ça arrive, je crains que l'autre ne risque de refaire surface. J'ai déjà tant de mal à le contenir ! »

Shakka fixa le gémeau, effaré : « Le Gris fait encore des siennes ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Pour que vous vous éloignez de moi de peur de mourir de ses mains…Que vous éloignez Kanon de moi pour le protéger ? Même lui n'est pas au courant que j'entends encore sa voix. »

« Saga…Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? Que susurre t-il a ton oreille ? »

« La seule solution pour le garder près de moi est de l'enfermer dans le temple, de ne pas le laisser sortir, de refuser qu'il vous voit…Il me murmure même des choses atroces ! Il veut que je le viole, que je prenne mon plaisir dans son corps même si lui ne le veut pas alors…alors que moi je ne veux que son bonheur ! » Gémit-il pitoyablement.

« Ça à l'air d'être très attrayant comme programme. » Fit la voix de Kanon dans le dos de Saga. Celui-ci se retourna aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Son cadet était là, se tenant nonchalamment à la chambranle de la porte. Shakka fixa curieusement l'ancien dragon des mers.

« Ka…Kanon…Tu as tout entendu ? »

Il roula des yeux et s'approcha pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère : « Oui…Tout. Je ne savais pas ce que te voulais notre futur bouddha et je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il veuille te faire du mal. »

« La vengeance est une chose si humaine qu'elle me dépasse. » Répondit du tac au tac le chevalier de la vierge. « Et je ne suis pas pour la violence. »

« Tu dois m'en vouloir non ? De t'aimer de cette façon là… » Murmura Saga en détournant la tête.

Kanon prit le menton de son frère dans sa main et tourna sa tête vers lui. Il sourit au visage attristé et posa un furtif baiser sur le bout du nez de l'autre : « Je vais te dire une chose, Saga des Gémeaux et tu as intérêt à la retenir. Je suis à toi comme tu es à moi. »

« Oui. »

« Et nous allons bientôt avoir nos enfants à la maison. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux… Jamais ils ne voudront notre séparation. Ils ont besoin d'un papa et d'une maman, nous serons de super parent. »

« …Si tu le dis…Je veux bien qu'on essaie. » Reprenant un peu du poil de la bête, Saga enchaina : « Je suis sur que tu feras une superbe maman. »

Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage du cadet : « Je doute de faire une bonne mère, je ne suis pas assez passif et doux. Toi par contre… »

Shakka sourit et partit discrètement, tout ça semblait bien partit et au pire, Saga pouvait très bien venir le voir si jamais il avait un problème. Aphrodite avait beau dire, il était un bon psy ! Il avait très bien su régler le problème des gémeaux et en un temps records ! Bon c'était aussi en grande partie grâce à Kanon qui refusait de voir son frère loin de lui –de même que l'inverse est vrai- et qui savait écouter discrètement aux portes. Peu être faudrait-il utiliser cette méthode pour Misty ? Encore fallait-il qu'il sache de qui il était amoureux !

Arrivé sur le perron du temple, Shakka pencha la tête sur le côté : Saga et Kanon allaient être parent ?

* * *

La nuit rafraichissait la terre tandis que les pierres, qui avaient accumulés la chaleur dans la journée la dégageait autour d'elles, rendant l'air un peu difficilement respirable.

Shion exposait son corps nu à la lune blanche alors que l'eau de la rivière montait un peu au dessus de ses genoux. Il aurait très bien pu rejoindre les thermes du harem mais depuis son retour à la vie il n'éprouvait plus le même plaisir que dans sa jeunesse à se faire dorloter par quelques hommes et femmes d'expérience. Et puis un bon bain d'eau fraiche lui ferait du bien après son harassante journée. Et depuis qu'il était grand pope, rare avait été les fois ou il avait pu retrouver la nature sauvage. Se baigner dans une eau gelée et dormir à la belle étoile lui manquaient un peu. Comment les jeunes appelaient ça ? A oui,…du camping. Il faudrait peu être qu'ils prennent des vacances, autre que pour des visites à Saori bien entendu.

Il se penchait pour plonger ses mains dans la rivière quand un cosmos se déploya et des cris de femmes retentirent. Il se retourna le temps de voir les robes de quelques servantes disparaître et un arbre s'effondrer au sol, tranché net.

« Shura, ta lame est vraiment efficace pour éloigner les indésirables. » Sourit Shion. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre pour dévoiler le chevalier dans son armure. « Mais tu sais, elles ne faisaient rien de mal ces petites. »

Le chevalier fronça les sourcils : « Elles vous mataient. »

« Je sais. C'est d'ailleurs très gratifiant. »

Grinçant des dents, le jeune chevalier se retourna : « Puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir protéger le peu de vertu qu'il vous reste, je vais monter la garde pour vous. »

« Je veux bien…mais pourquoi te retournes-tu ? Il est possible que d'autres donzelles soient de l'autre côté. »

Malgré lui, Shura frissonna. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que le voir ainsi nu sous la lumière lunaire attisait ses désirs de mâles non ? Ce serait…inconvenant !

Voir l'atlante dans son plus simple appareil, offert ainsi à la lune rendait l'autre si mystérieux mais en même temps…rappelait grandement à Shura combien le Pope était inaccessible.

Il ne vit jamais le sourire mutin que le pope offrit à son dos : « Et pourquoi au lieu de faire le pied de grue tu ne viendrais pas me rejoindre ? L'eau est très bonne et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me masser le dos. J'ai accumulé une de ces tensions ! »

Des sueurs froides s'écoulèrent dans le dos du chevalier. S'il se retournait et s'il touchait ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de la peau du pope, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Par Athéna ! Il allait devenir chèvre !

…

L'hydre femelle et l'hydre mâle : l'hydre femelle est aussi appelée l'hydre de Lerne. L'hydre mâle est aussi appelé serpent de mer, il est donc l'enfant de Kanon qui fut le dragon des mers :p **Mais qui est l'enfant de Saga et qui est l'enfant de Kanon ? Qui obtiendra quelle armure ?**


	7. Chapter 5

**Je suis impardonnable je sais^^ désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite !**

Auteur : Akarisnape

Fanfiction : La Psychologie selon Bouddha. (PSB [crotte ce n'est pas PSP] pour les intimes)

Chapitre 5 La lame émoussée

Genre : mélodramatique ?

**Rappel important : Spica et Ichy n'existent pas (et ceux pour le bien être des poissons et des hydres que j'ai créée).**

Pairing : des enfants qui commencent à se calmer (à moins que ce ne soit que parti remise) et des adultes qui ont peur d'avouer leur sentiment.

Pitch : Vous avez lu l'Instant X ? Non ? Ce n'est pas grave. Venez donc voir les aventures de celui qui est le plus loin des hommes et qui décide de les étudier. Quoi de mieux que de se mêler de leur histoire de cœur ? L'histoire commence avant l'instant X mais fan du Shun/Ikki pas d'inquiétude !

Disclaimer : pas de bol ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

**manganiark :** j'avaoue que moi même je ne sais pas lequel des jumeaux va jouer la maman XD ils sont tout les deux très virils!

_Il ne vit jamais le sourire mutin que le pope offrit à son dos : « Et pourquoi au lieu de faire le pied de grue tu ne viendrais pas me rejoindre ? L'eau est très bonne et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me masser le dos. J'ai accumulé une de ces tensions ! »_

_Des sueurs froides s'écoulèrent dans le dos du chevalier. S'il se retournait et s'il touchait ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de la peau du pope, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Par Athéna ! Il allait devenir chèvre !_

**Chapitre 5 La lame émoussée**

Shura s'enfuit presque en courant : « Je vais voir si ces femelles en rut ne sont pas dans les parages. »

Shion sourit, le jeune capricorne était amusant. Un vertige surprit soudainement le pope. Il s'approcha du bord et s'assit sur une pierre rugueuse, histoire de ne pas s'évanouir et mourir noyé. L'eau froide l'avait pourtant maintenu éveillé mais cela faisait déjà des semaines qu'il fuyait le repos et le retour du monde des rêves était brutal. Il fuyait les cauchemars du monde parallèle, résultat de ses craintes quant à l'avenir et de sa phobie du passé. Que le sanctuaire ai besoin d'un dirigeant et que Saori voulait remettre de l'ordre dans le bordel qu'avait causé Saga-gris étaient une bénédiction pour lui. Il ne se sentait pas inutile. Ou du moins, moins qu'avant. Mais il se disait toujours autant qu'il aurait du mourir il y a plus de cent ans pour pouvoir rejoindre ses anciens amis et se réincarner tranquillement. Il n'avait jamais compris comment le pope Sage avait eu autant la force de vivre. Lui avait été terrifié de voir ses amis humains mourir de vieillesse et au final ils étaient mort au combat. Peut être était-ce parce qu'Hakurei était avec lui et l'avait soutenu ?

Oh lui avait bien eu Dohko, mais c'était différent. Dohko n'était pas un atlante et n'était juste qu'un simple ami. Il avait cru aimé ce tigre intrépide mais il s'était vite résigné, il ne l'avait aimé que par dépit, que parce que lui aussi avait survécu.

Et Dohko allait certainement mourir bien plus tôt que lui maintenant. Mais lui vivrait encore quelque centaines d'années. Il verrait la mise en terre de son ami, tout comme il avait vu celle de ses quelques enfants, des nombreuses maîtresses et amants du harem et de la pléthore d'apprentis et de chevaliers du sanctuaire. Il espérait vivement ne pas avoir à faire le cercueil du petit Kiki et de son agneau. Heureusement qu'ils étaient atlante !

Voir Shura l'aimer ou du moins désirer son jeune corps l'avait électrisé, mais tout ça le terrifiait aussi. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à un humain, même si l'humain était un chevalier qui par la grâce du cosmos pouvait vivre facilement cent ans.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Shion s'endormit nu sur l'amas de pierre, fatigué tant émotionnellement que physiquement.

Il aurait certainement un mauvais rhume ou la grippe plus tard, mais il s'en moquait, il était bien la, seul sous le regard lointains des étoiles. Il espérait juste que les deux terreurs dont il n'aurait bientôt plus la charge ne l'attendraient pas pour leur histoire.

_Le maître se tourna vers son apprenti de quatre ans qui pleurait sous la douleur et la perte d'un enfant qui l'accompagnait dans la quête d'obtenir l'armure d'or. « Tu es le futur chevalier du capricorne. Tu es destiné à porter excalibur, tu seras l'épée d'Athéna. Jamais ta lame et tes sentiments ne doivent s'émousser. Protège la déesse comme si elle était ta petite sœur. Veille sur l'Humanité comme si elle était ta mère. Sois le rempart entre le pope et le reste du monde car il est le dernier gardien de notre Terre. Il est un trésor que tu dois chérir. Tant que la volonté du Pope est intacte, alors même en Enfer l'espoir brillera. Le reste n'est rien. Tu as tué l'autre enfant car il ne valait rien, il n'était pas digne d'être au service de la déesse. Nous avons mal jugé sa puissance. Tu as bien fait.»_

_Le petit garçon hocha férocement la tête, effaça rageusement ses larmes et se redressa tant bien que mal. Il ne comprenait pas trop les paroles de son maître. Pourquoi protéger la puissante Athéna ? C'était une déesse après tout. C'était quoi l'humanité ? Qui était le pope ? Et l'autre apprenti, n'aurait 'il pas mieux fait qu'il devienne un chevalier de basse classe ou un garde au lieu de mourir ?_

_Le maître attrapa le menton de l'enfant pour le regarder dans les yeux : « Jamais tu ne dois désobéir au pope. En l'absence de notre déesse Athéna, il est le garant de notre monde. Si tu es ici au sanctuaire c'est grâce à la déesse Athéna qui t'as fait don du cosmos. Si tu es en vie c'est grâce au pope qui a veillé sur toi et sur la terre pendant le repos de la gardienne. »_

Le lendemain matin Shura décida de rester sous la couette. Il loupait la réunion matinale mais il s'en fichait. De toute façon il avait les même envies que ses compatriotes : de l'eau courante, de l'électricité, quelques missions pour se dérouiller et moins de guerre pour s'avoir qui aurait la terre s'il vous plait ! _Shion était la, offert à la lune dans le plus simple appareil, de l'eau jusqu'au genou il se tourna un peu vers lui et sourit tendrement. _Shura gémit et ses joues se colorèrent alors qu'il sentait encore son sexe se dresser. Oh oui. Un petit pope dans sa couche serait aussi génial. _Shion eut un sourire un peu mutin, se tournant complètement il offrit alors au chevalier son corps en pâture. _Honteux, le garçon mordit sa lèvre alors que rêve et souvenir se mêlait devant lui. Il appliqua un va et vient violent sur son membre pour s'apaiser rapidement. C'était mal de désirer le pope de cette façon la. Très vite il atteint l'orgasme et se recroquevilla entre les draps.

Il ne voulait pas voir le Grand Pope. Le voir nu sous l'eau l'avait émoustillé au possible et l'image s'était gravé pour l'éternité dans sa rétine. Rencontrer de nouveau Shion le mettait dans tous ses états. Voir son supérieur si peu pudique et si fier malgré la fatigue lui avait fait rendre compte d'une chose. Il était amoureux de lui. Et pas que depuis leur résurrection. Même vieux, il l'aimerait certainement.

_Le petit garçon avait maintenant cinq ans et demi. Ça faisait un an qu'il avait tué l'autre capricorne. A côté de lui, deux autres enfants du même signe se tenaient là. Il ne restait qu'eux. Tous trois étaient pressentis pour devenir les porteurs de l'armure dorée. Ils allaient être présentés au pope et au chevalier du capricorne en titre. Ils combattraient de toute leur force. Et celui dont le mental ne faillirait pas, celui qui aurait la lame la plus tranchante aurait l'honneur de devenir le futur gardien du temple. Le véritable entrainement commencerait alors pour le vainqueur, dans une autre contrée que la Grèce. Les deux autres devraient alors postuler pour d'autres armures ou devenir de simple garde…S'ils survivaient._

_Le pope et le chevalier arrivèrent en haut de l'arène. Immédiatement, le silence se fit dans les gradins et la pression monta d'un cran. Ce n'était pas un simple duel pour obtenir une armure de bas étage. L'avenir de ces enfants était en jeu. Bientôt la Guerre Sainte aurait lieu et si ce n'était pas l'actuel porteur qui devrait se battre, ce serait certainement son successeur. Le combat devait être épique, éprouvant, sanglant. Ils devraient prouver leur courage et montrer le tranchant de leur lame._

_Shura fixa l'homme qui sera son futur maître mais son regard se désintéressa de lui pour se porter sur le pope. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il était vieux, il avait l'air fragile. Mais pourtant, il sentait en lui sa volonté et son cosmos sage et puissant. Oui, comme son maître le lui avait appris, il protégerait la volonté du pope coute que coute. Il lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil._

_Shura se fit la promesse de ne jamais faillir à un de ses ordres, et que jamais au grand jamais il ne verrait la déception et le dégout dans ses yeux par sa faute. Il serait le protecteur parfait. Le pope ne craindrait de rien avec lui._

_Sans un regard pour son ancien maître, le garçon s'avança dans l'arène près à tuer ceux qui se disaient défenseur d'Athéna._

Le capricorne sourit aigrement au souvenir. Il avait failli. Il n'était pas la quand le pope fut agressé par le Gris. Pire encore, il n'avait pas vu la différence et avait obéit aveuglement à l'imposteur. Un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge et il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour crier sa rage.

_Le chevalier d'or se pencha vers l'enfant : « Je t'interdis de pleurer. Je t'interdis de douter. Garde l'esprit clair et vif. Ton tranchant doit rester intact. Sinon tu n'es pas digne d'être l'épée d'Athéna. »_

…_Et pas digne d'être le protecteur du pope. Compléta dans sa tête le petit garçon._

Le chevalier ne réagit aucunement quand son ami le cancer entra dans son temple pour l'emmener à la réunion.

« Tu fous quoi ? » Grogna Deathmask. « On a réunion dans dix minutes j'te rappelle. » Le cancer voulu enlever les draps mais l'autre s'enroula dedans en tremblant.

« Pas bien. » Murmura-t-il.

Le cancer fronça les sourcils. Son ami avait l'air en pleine forme hier pourtant. Passant outre, il s'éloigna sans demander plus d'explication. « J't'envoie docteur Mû après la réunion. »

Il suivit les cosmos dorés dans un état de demi-torpeur. Il se sentait si mal à l'idée d'avoir échoué dans sa quête ! La réunion ne dura guère longtemps car très vite il sentit ses frères d'armes s'éparpiller. Dohko resta au treizième temple pour s'occuper du sanctuaire. Camus et Saga restèrent avec lui pour l'aider dans sa paperasse. D'une bouffé de cosmos, Deathmask et Milo quittèrent le sanctuaire, certainement pour une mission. Shion, Mu, Shakka et Kanon accompagnés de deux crottes de cosmos, quelques gardes et certainement de Régina descendaient lentement les marches, assurément en vue d'aller chercher l'Andromède noire pour partir voir Saori. Les autres partirent un peu partout dans le sanctuaire

Arrivé à son temple, Mu se détacha du groupe. Les autres même Shion, ne vinrent à sa rencontre. Malgré lui, le capricorne se sentit blessé. Il n'avait rien contre les autres, ils n'étaient véritablement proche d'aucun d'eux. Il n'y avait rien entre lui et le pope, il était juste son supérieur et ça lui faisait mal de penser qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. Mais…c'était certainement sa punition d'avoir échoué. Echoué dans son rôle de protecteur. Echoué d'avoir émoussé sa lame par ses sentiments. Le pope s'était certainement rendu compte de son désir pour lui. Il avait du comprendre quand il s'était enfui alors que le pope lui avait proposé innocemment de venir le rejoindre dans la rivière.

Dégouté, le pope ne voulait certainement pas le voir. Après tout ! Il avait une ribambelle de femelle plus délicieuse les unes que les autres au harem. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait avec un de ses chevalier ? Avec un homme ?

« Shura ça va ? » Demanda Mu en entrant dans la chambre.

L'homme grogna en enfonçant un peu plus sa tête entre les draps et le coussin.

« Je vais bien. J'ai du manger quelque chose de pas net hier soir c'est tout. J'ai déjà pris des médicaments» Mentit le capricorne. Il ne voulait pas que le chouchou du pope ne le voit dans une si mauvaise posture. Ce serait humiliant.

Il ne vint même pas à l'idée à Mu que le chevalier le plus droit d'Athéna puisse mentir. Malgré le malaise qu'il sentait dans la pièce, Mu sourit et repartit pour rejoindre le groupe qui avait continué sa route : « Si ça empire fait un appel de cosmos, je viendrais illico. »

« Atcha ! »

« Ben dis donc t'as fais quoi pour être si enrhumé Grand Pope? » Demanda la petite hydre, la main dans la grande patte de son nouveau maître-qui était aussi un de ses pères. Sans boue ni poussière, on pouvait voir que la petite avait les même cheveux que les gémeaux. Tout comme son frère qui était fermement assis sur les épaules de Kanon. Impossible de nier le lien de parenté, l'analyse capillaire était véridique.

« Boarch, ché un peu chtrainé dans l'chroid. Atchoum! » Le pope se moucha fort peu élégamment.

« Ça t'apprendra ! » Rigola Mu qui venait juste de les rejoindre.

« T'as fait vite. » Fit Kanon. « Elle a quoi notre ami la chèvre ? »

« Il ne voulait pas que je l'ausculte, je n'ai pas insisté ça avait pas l'air bien grave. »

Shion fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que le chevalier voulait juste éviter la réunion ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Shura pourtant. Malgré lui, le pope sourit, le pauvre chevalier devait être 'traumatisé' de l'avoir vu à poil. Il avait bien vu quand il s'était enfui qu'il était gêné dans son armure. C'était chou de voir un grand dadais de son âge si gêné par ses sentiments. Mais il faudrait qu'ils aient une discussion après son voyage. Il ne voulait pas de relation. Il ne voulait pas souffrir encore une fois par la mort d'un amant.

Arrivé au temple des gémeaux, le petit garçon assis sur les épaules de Kanon s'exclama : « Hé ! Grand Pope n'oublie pas que tu nous dois une histoire ! »

En réponse, l'ancien bélier leva les yeux au ciel –il n'avait pas son casque, ni son masque, juste la tenue noire du pope et une écharpe autour du cou.

L'ancien dragon des mers se secoua pour faire tomber le morveux qui atterrit à quatre pattes sur le sol en criant de joie. « Allez venez les mouflets, j'vais faire visiter votre nouveau chez vous. »

Mu abandonna une nouvelle fois le groupe pour rejoindre Kiki au premier temple.

Arrivé en bas des marches, le pope fit face aux chevaliers noirs au grand complet. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi la fille du groupe était convoquée en bas du sanctuaire. Ils avaient peur de la perdre et faisaient front commun contre « l'ennemi ». Malgré eux, ils frissonnèrent sous le regard impassible du pope. Pas étonnant qu'il était le chef de la chevalerie ! Son cosmos exsudait littéralement de son corps !...Même s'il avait l'air malade comme un chien.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, chevaliers noirs. Nous allons mener Aleyna(1), chevalier de l'Andromède noire à Athéna. Elle pourra ainsi parler elle-même de sa requête à la déesse. » Tout content, Shion fit un petit sourire supérieur l'air de dire « haha ! Je n'ai pas parlé bizarrement ! » Avant d'éternuer et de se moucher bruyamment sous le regard un rien critique de Régina.

Choquée, la jeune fille fixa le pope comme si qu'il lui avait poussé une nouvelle tête. Elle allait rencontrer en personne la déesse Athéna ? Parler à la déesse en tête à tête ! Mais !...Mais ! Comment elle pourrait faire sa requête comme ça à la déesse ? Elle n'était pas prête du tout ! Et puis elle n'avait rien de vraiment très propre à se mettre ?

D'un seul homme, les chevaliers noirs se tournèrent vers Shakka, en quête de soutien. Celui-ci sourit doucement à la vue des chevaliers à la solde du phénix qui avaient l'air perdu.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'accompagne Aleyna et Ikki est déjà auprès d'Athéna, elle ne sera pas seule. »

Immédiatement les noirs soufflèrent, si Shakka venait avec elle, tout irait bien. Et si le seigneur Ikki attendait l'Andromède noire c'était encore mieux !...en fait non, l'Andromède noire avait quand même essayé de s'en prendre à Shun même si elle était sous les ordres d'Ikki…Et Ikki partait rapidement en mode berserk quand il s'agissait de son petit frère.

Très vite, les seigneurs noirs firent leur adieu à leur amie dépitée qui s'attendait déjà à crever une fois un pied pausé sur le sol japonais.

Il est dit que l'Andromède noir est née Turquie (à vérifier) j'ai donc pris le premier nom féminin turque qui m'est tombé sur la main. Son nom est inconnu (a moins que quelqu'un le connait ? Baella toi qui t'es retapé toute la série, tu le connais ?) et au fait ?...C'est bien une fille n'est ce pas ? XD

**Voila un petit chapitre…beaucoup centré sur Shura (capricorne powa !) comment diantre se fera la mise en couple du pope et de sa chèvre ?**


	8. Chapter 6

**NOTE IMPORTANTE 1 :** Dans cette fiction, **Spica et Ichy n'existent pas** (pour des raisons déjà évoqués précédemment)

**NOTE IMPORTANTE 2****:**** L'Andromède noire** est bien née en Turquie…et c'est un homme T.T m'en fou ! L'auteur fait ce qu'elle veut **! Dans cette histoire c'est une fille ! Une fille !**

_**Auteur : Akarisnape**_

**Manganiark :** le t'inquiètes pas, la chèvre arrive pour réchauffer le mouton :p Andromède noire est en réalité un mec…naoooon ! Pourtant des quelques images que j'ai vu, il avait la tronche d'une nana (quoi que ça veut rien dire, suffit de voir Shun et Shakka)

**Daisy :** coucou toiiiiiiiiiiii !

Fanfiction : La psychologie selon Bouddha

Chapitre 6 : La maladie du pope

Genre : débilité profonde ?

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi…bouhouhou !

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** _Shakka décide d'aider les habitants brisés du sanctuaire pour pouvoir atteindre la paix intérieure, retrouver son cosmos, accéder au nirvana et rompre son cycle de réincarnation. La tache est ardue, heureusement Aphrodite devenu 'maman' accepte de l'aider pour comprendre les mortels. Shura comprend finalement que son admiration pour le pope n'est pas que ça. Mais celui-ci part avec Shakka et un groupe restreint voir Athéna et ne semble pas décidé à avoir de relation avec qui que ce soit malgré sa joie de se sentir aimé._

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 La maladie du pope**_

Shion soupira de plaisir en posant enfin ses pieds sur la terre. C'est qu'il faisait froid dans les avions ! Même dans le jet privé généreusement offert par Saori. Mais ils avaient été obligé d'en prendre un, Régina ne savant pas manier le cosmos, il aurait été difficile pour elle de les suivre, et personne n'osait la prendre dans ses bras ou la porter comme un sac à patates.

Tous habillés en civil pour ne pas se faire remarquer dans l'aéroport tokyoïte, ils faisaient quand même tache. Surtout Shion et Shakka de part leurs chevelures blondes (1). Shion éternua bruyamment avant de se moucher.

« Eh bien le vieux, t'as pas l'air très en forme. » Ricana quelqu'un non loin du groupe.

La deuxième personne qui l'accompagnait, un jeune blond les regardait d'une manière glacée, un peu comme Camus : « Grand Pope, chevaliers, bienvenue au Japon. »

Aleyna se raidit en voyant le phénix. Et Shion grommela dans sa barbe inexistante.

« J'ten foutrais moi des vieux, saleté piaf qui crève pas. Atchoum !»

Hyoga sourit calmement : « Allez venez, la voiture nous attend. Saori a des choses importantes à faire pour la fondation Graad, vous pourrez vous reposer avant de la voir. »

Un des gardes s'exclama : « Tiens ou sont les autres chevaliers divins ? »

Ikki grommela et c'est Hyoga qui répondit : « Seiya est toujours avec Saori, Shiryu a été chargé de préparer votre venue et Shun se repose, le contrecoup de la possession d'Hadès s'en doute. »

La voiture les mena dans un chalet calme bien loin des tumultes de la ville. Le cottage se trouvait juste à coté d'un lac, perdu dans une foret de conifères. Immédiatement, Ikki se rua vers les bois sans un mot mais en lançant un regard de la mort qui tue pour empêcher quiconque de le suivre, là ou son frère dormait comme un bienheureux dans un hamac. Shiryu sortit de la demeure et vint saluer le groupe.

« Le repas est déjà prêt, vous allez pouvoir vous restaurer avant de partir vous reposer. »

« Chevalier Shiryu, ou devons-nous emmener dame Régina ? » Demanda un des gardes.

« Hum…Elle restera enfermé dans sa chambre, on lui portera son repas plus tard, quelque uns d'entre vous devrons se dévouer pour la surveiller le temps que l'on statut sur son cas. Hyoga, peux-tu mener le reste de nos invités dans la salle à manger ? » Shiryu se retourna et trois gardes suivirent le jeune homme en tirant une Régina peu sympathique. Elle était dans son bon droit non d'une déesse vierge !

Plus tard, lorsque tous quittèrent la table pour s'égayer dans la nature –Hyoga était même partit faire visiter Tokyo à la jeune Andromède noire pour lui changer les idées, elle était stressée de savoir le phénix dans les parages mais aussi de devoir rencontrer Athéna- c'est un Shiryu portant des vivres pour Régina et les gardes la surveillant qui apostropha le Grand Pope.

« Que veux-tu, chevalier Dragon ? » Grogna l'adulte. Le calme de la demeure changeait de la frénésie du sanctuaire et il espérait se reposer un peu pour faire partir son foutu rhume.

« Je m'inquiète pour Shunreï, elle ne répond pas à ma dernière lettre. »

« Shunreï ?...Ah ! La fille adoptive de Dohko ! C'est vrai que vivre seule aux cinq pics c'est un peu dangereux mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Dohko envoie régulièrement un chevalier pour voir comment elle se porte. Et si tu t'inquiètes tant, pourquoi ne vient-elle pas ici ? »

Shiryu soupira : « Saori ne veut pas. »

« Ha ?... » Le pope fixa curieusement le garçon. C'est vrai que Saori avait aussi refusé que la sœur à Seiya vienne et celle-ci avait du rester au sanctuaire sous la garde de Marine. « Si tu veux on peut la faire venir au sanctuaire, elle parle grecque au moins ? Quoi que ce n'est pas trop grave si elle ne le parle pas, avec tout les chevaliers présents je sais que plusieurs sont chinois, elle pourra se faire comprendre. »

Shiryu frissonna : « Elle devra porter le masque ? »

Shion éclata de rire : « Elle n'est pas chevalier que je sache ! Et puis on est venu aussi pour débattre de ça, la jeune Andromède noire que tu as vu refuse de le porter. »

* * *

Mu quitta enfin les archives, sa nouvelle copine madame l'araignée sur l'épaule et le dossier attendu par Dohko sous le bras. Mon dieu il comprenait pourquoi Shion avait l'air si épuisée ! Il avait passé toute la nuit à chercher ce foutu bilan des comptes! Les archives étaient un bordel sans nom, pire que la chambre de Kiki quand il n'était pas derrière lui pour lui secouer les puces.

« Hey Dohko ! J'ai enfin trouvé ! » S'exclama Mu en entrant brusquement dans le bureau du pope.

« Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? » Fit le pope intérimaire en s'éveillant brusquement.

Le jeune bélier pouffa, son aîné avait de l'encre et des traces sur le visage : « Tiens voila le dossier. » Son visage redevint plus sérieux, « ça n'a pas l'air mais le travail de pope est vraiment un truc de titan, ou sont Saga et Camus ? »

« Clair ! J'en viens à plaindre Shion ! Il est tout seul pour ça et n'est toujours pas mort alors que moi avec votre aide j'ai déjà envie de me pendre. Saga est partit peu avant le diner, je n'allais quand même pas l'empêcher de faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux apprentis. Et puis Kanon doit bientôt repartir au sanctuaire sous-marin, il veut passer tout son temps avec son frère. Après tout, Kanon est à la fois chevalier des gémeaux et dragon des mers. Milo est venu chercher Camus vers minuit et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font à l'heure actuelle. »

Mu rigola : « Ils font vraiment un bon couple ces deux là ! » Il s'assit sur un fauteuil confortable et prit un coussin dans ses bras : « Je pense qu'il faudrait quelqu'un pour Shion, une personne qui puisse l'aider dans sa tache… »

« Le chevalier de l'autel sert déjà à ça,…d'ailleurs c'est qui ? »

« …Mais je parlais de l'aider aussi au niveau sentimental » Geignit le jeune chevalier « …Pour qu'il puisse avoir une relation stable et pas qu'avec le personnel du harem.»

« Ho ? Et tu vois qui ? » Demanda la balance en se servant un café bien serré.

« Toi. » Dohko recracha brusquement son café en rougissant. Non mais c'était quoi cette idée ? Il épongea du mieux qu'il pu les documents salis.

« Haha !...Moi ! Nan mais tu déconnes là… » Dohko détourna la tête. « Shion ne m'aime pas de cette façon là. »

« Peut être que ça viendra avec le temps ? Dohko,…vous avez le même âge, je suis sur que ça marchera. »

« Et moi pas. » Dohko fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne connais pas Shion autant que moi, s'il m'aurait aimé, il aurait déjà avoué ses sentiments depuis longtemps. Il savait que notre vie pouvait être courte avec la Guerre Sainte que l'on a vécu tout les deux. »

« Et toi pourquoi n'as-tu pas avoué tes sentiments si tu savais que tu pouvais périr à cette guerre ? »

Dohko sourit tristement : « Parce que Shion était et sera toujours à El Cid. »

« El Cid ? »

Quand Mu quitta finalement le bureau pour aller se coucher, Dohko se perdit dans les souvenirs datant d'il y a plusieurs siècles. Il revoyait encore son ami, âgé de seulement huit ans lui avouer que plus tard il se marierait avec le capricorne. A leur quinze ans, quand il avait enfin décidé d'avouer ses sentiments pour se raviser par la suite en voyant le jeune bélier si heureux au bras du chevalier plus vieux. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas semer le trouble dans sa relation avec le mouton alors que la Guerre était à leur porte. Pendant une brève seconde, il avait été tenté de profiter de l'indicible désespoir de Shion juste après la guerre, quand après toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vu, et à la perte de son amant, Shion s'était laissé mourir. Mais il ne voulait pas de ça avec Shion. Il ne voulait pas profiter de sa faiblesse. Pendant de longs mois, avant de partit aux cinq pics, Dohko avait été là pour Shion en tant qu'ami. Mais jamais Dohko n'avait vu la même tendresse dans le regard de Shion que quand l'atlante était avec l'ancien capricorne. Une fois sur que le nouveau pope ne sombrerait pas, Dohko était partit le cœur lourd sans rien avouer. Des siècles plus tard, pouvait-il encore avouer ses sentiments au détriment de l'amitié qu'il avait réussi à nouer ?

Dohko se passa une main lasse sur le visage quand une femme chevalier entra brusquement dans la salle : « Seigneur Dohko ! Shunreï a disparut ! »

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après midi que Mu retourna au dernier temple, la matinée il l'avait passé avec Kiki pour parfaire son entrainement et réparer quelques armures. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait être cet El Cid, Dohko n'avait rien voulu lui dire de plus et il n'avait pas insisté. Etait-il atlante et toujours vivant ? Ça devait être un vieillard alors non ? Mais s'il était mort, Dohko avait toute ses chances maintenant ! Avec surprise, il constata que le pope intérimaire n'était pas là. Par contre Camus et Milo qui venaient certainement d'arriver fixait avec un rien d'incertitude (pour le scorpion s'entend, le verseau était toujours impassible d'apparence) un petit mot que tenait le verseau. Mu lu par-dessus l'épaule de son collègue.

_Je pars pour quelques temps aux Cinq Pics, il y a un problème avec Shunreï. Je vous laisse la charge du sanctuaire._

« Nan mais il est malade de nous laisser seuls au sanctuaire ! Comment on va faire sans le pope et Dohko ? Et Shakka qui n'est même pas la pour apaiser les castes inférieures. Ça va être la débandade !» S'exclama furieusement le scorpion.

« Calme-toi Milo » Fit Camus. « Mu, je pense que le mieux serait que tu remplaces Dohko en attendant. »

« Moi mais j'ai l'entrainement de Kiki ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est juste pour la symbolique mais avoir l'élève du pope comme remplaçant les gênera moins qu'avoir des sadiques et des traitres comme supérieur, nous allons tous essayer d'alléger ta charge. Milo, va me chercher Aldébarran, Aiolia, Aiolios, Shura et le chevalier de la boussole. »

« Pourquoi eux ? Et pourquoi pas les autres ? »

Camus donna une petite tape affectueuse sur le haut de la tête de son ami : « Deathmask est encore en mission, Saga et Kanon sont occupés avec leur deux terreurs et Aphrodite ne peut pas laisser longtemps ses petits. Le chevalier de la boussole va nous aider à trouver les chevaliers a qui ont voudra donner des missions. »

« Haha ! D'accord ! J'y cours j'y vole ! » Une fois son amant partit après un petit câlin, Camus se tourna vers le jeune bélier :

« Maintenant les ordres de missions. Comme Shakka n'est pas là, on va attribuer le plus de missions possibles pour occuper les têtes brulées du sanctuaire. »

« Heureusement que tu es là Camus, j'aurais été dépassé sans toi. » Sourit Mu. « Devons nous prévenir Shiryu que Shunreï a disparut ? »

« Non, on le préviendra que si Dohko s'absente trop longtemps. Pour le moment, faisons comme si nous ne savons rien. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Aleyna eut la surprise de trouver la déesse qui petit déjeunait en compagnie des autres chevaliers, il ne manquait que Shion. Hyoga rigola discrètement, elle était marrante cette fille à avoir la trouille d'Ikki comme ça. Bon ok il faisait peur avec ses regards incendiaires et ses phrases lugubres genre : « Je reviens de l'Enfer –sous entendu même lui n'a pas voulu de moi tellement je fous les boules. » Mais en réalité le phénix n'était pas un coq de combat mais plus une mère poule, surtout quand Shun était dans les parages en fait.

« Bonjour Aleyna-san ! Allez viens manger ! »

La démarche raide, la fille s'assit entre Shakka et Hyoga et grimaça quand elle vit Ikki servir une large portion de riz à un Shun en face d'elle encore ensommeillé. Comment pouvait-il bouffer du riz à sept heure du mat' ?

Saori reposa délicatement son bol et se tourna vers la jeune fille : « On m'a dit que vous avez une requête à me faire, chevalier noir. »

Aleyna se recroquevilla sur elle-même, même si elle ne sentait aucuns cosmos de la prétendue déesse, elle était mal à l'aise de sentir tout les regards converger vers elle. Elle pouvait agir comme une lâche sans aucun remord dans un combat, mais sentir tout ces yeux braqués sur elle la mortifiait.

Calme, Shakka servit du café à la demoiselle et la soutint d'une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Euh…c'est en fait que… » Olala ! Que c'était gênant ! Comment pouvait-elle annoncer ça que l'une des règles mise en place par la déesse était complètement bidon ?

« Allez jeune fille, dis à la déesse Athéna ce que tu as constatait en arrivant au sanctuaire. » Fit Shakka.

« Hum…euh…vous voyez déesse,…les femmes sont censées porter un masque pour être apprenties ou chevaliers. »

Saori fronça les sourcils : « Oui et je vois que tu n'en portes pas. »

Aleyna se tassa mais ne perdit pas courage : « Ce masque permet de cacher leur féminité mais sans vouloir vous offenser, pourquoi cacher le visage quand certaines armures ne font rien pour estomper les attributs féminins ? » Aleyna déglutit. « C'est la question que je me suis posée. »

« Le masque est la pour les protéger. En refusant leur féminité les chevaliers ne vont pas passer leur temps à draguer à tout va. Si un homme voit ainsi une femme sans son masque, soit elle le tue soit elle l'aime. »

« Oui mais…pourquoi les servantes ne portent pas de masques ? Car si je comprends votre raisonnement, c'est pour empêcher les dérives du à certains rapprochement possible et que le sanctuaire ne devienne pas un lieu de débauche. Mais les servantes ne sont pas concernée par cette loi et peuvent coucher avec n'importe quel chevalier si elles le désirent. » Aleyna rougit. « Non pas que je veux coucher avec n'importe qui hein ! C'est juste que je trouve ça dégradant pour une femme de supprimer sa féminité alors que les hommes eux, ne perdent pas leur virilité et…et… »

Shakka tapota sur la tête de la jeune fille tout en buvant son thé. « C'est bon, je crois que la déesse a compris. » Aleyna plongea la tête dans son bol de café. Non d'un pope nu dans une rivière, elle était super gêné ! Elle s'était complètement ridiculisée !

Shun décolla mollement les mains de son frère qui lui avait bouché les oreilles des que la fille avait prononcé 'attributs féminins'. Shiryu fixait horrifié la demoiselle, si Shunreï allait au sanctuaire, tomberait-elle dans le stupre et la dépravation ? Les yeux ronds, Saori ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour elle, il avait été parfaitement normal que les femmes portent des masques, elle en tant que déesse n'en avait pas besoin. Mais alors…Devait-elle faire porter des masques aux servantes aussi ? Ou bien faire en sorte de faire porter des masques aux mâles chevalier pour supprimer leur coté masculin ? Et si on comprimait la poitrine des femmes, les hommes auraient certainement moins de désir pour elles ! Mais les femmes risqueraient d'avoir le souffle coupé et d'être gêné dans leur combat. Argh ! C'était trop compliqué !

Seiya qui mangeait toujours comme un goinfre son riz mais qui avait tout de même suivis la conversation dit pour une fois une phrase intelligente : « Le mieux serait de carrément supprimer le masque. Au moins si un mec voit par inadvertance une femme sans son masque, il risque pas de se marier avec elle par obligation ou d'être l'objet de tentative de meurtre comme moi avec Shina. »

Saori rugit : « De quoi Shina ? »

Seiya émit un son étranglé en s'étouffant avec son riz : « Rien du tout ! Elle croyait être seule et elle a enlevé son masque ! Le problème s'est qu'elle m'a entendu ! Et depuis elle arrête pas de vouloir ma mort. » Il passa sous silence le fait qu'elle avait abandonné depuis belle lurette de le tuer et montrant ainsi qu'elle « l'aimait », au moins avec cet exemple, Saori allait forcement supprimer le masque.

« Bon ok, on supprime le masque et cette loi ridicule, Shion fera le nécessaire, d'ailleurs il est toujours pas levé celui-là ? Il doit avoir des documents pour moi. Et c'est quoi l'histoire avec cette Régina ? »

Shakka chassa légèrement l'air avec sa main comme si que l'anecdote était risible : « Oh, trois fois rien, elle considère que seul les grecs ont le droit d'avoir des armures et que Shion ne mérite pas sa place. »

* * *

Mu mettait un chevalier noir dans une geôle et les deux hydres dans une autre sous le regard désolé de Saga quand il sentit la présence de Shakka. Très vite le lien télépathique entre l'atlante et l'hindou fut créé.

«_ Wow, je savais pas que tu pouvais me parler de l'autre bout du monde. Je croyais que ton cosmos était limité Shakka. _»

« _Mon cosmos et mes pouvoirs télépathiques sont différents contrairement à toi. Il me suffit d'entrer en transe pour pouvoir joindre quelqu'un même si c'est tout de même difficile sans mon cosmos pour me soutenir. Je n'ai que peu de temps, il faut que tu viennes, Shion est vraiment malade._ On a tout essayé mais je pense que c'est sa nature d'atlante qui empêche les soins adéquats.»

Mu s'affola : « _Je ne peux pas ! Dohko a subitement laissé le sanctuaire et c'est la folie ici !_ »

« _Que s'est-il passé ?_ »

Mu grinça _« La petite à Aphrodite voulait montrer à Kiki la pousse qu'elle avait réussi à avoir avec les graines de roses qu'il lui avait donné. Mais il était dans les arènes à ce moment là. En soit ça n'a pas été trop un problème, elle a pris son courage à deux mains pour venir le voir, toujours accompagné d'Aphrodite s'entend. Tout aurait très bien pu se passer malgré sa peur mais les futurs sont arrivés et ont commencé à faire les guignols. Saga et Kanon n'étaient pas là, ils se disaient au revoir au cap Sounion. Elle a été terrifiée par leurs attaques et a lancé des roses empoisonnés sans le faire exprès. Aphrodite lui en avait donné pour qu'elle puisse se protéger si elle se retrouvait seule. Malheureusement, un des seigneurs noirs a été touchés et comme ils sont tous à cran depuis que l'Andromède noire est partit, et ben ils ont pété une durite. Deathmask est arrivé à ce moment là et a voulu les empêcher de partir trop en vrille mais certains chevaliers on cru qu'il les agressait. Au final, ça c'est fini en bataille général._ »

_« Hum je vois…Il fallait bien que la tension explose à un moment donné_. »

« _Je vais t'envoyer Kiki, on vient de voir certaines techniques de soins, j'espère que ce sera suffisant. Je viendrais des que je pourrais._ »

Mu se tourna vers Saga qui tentait de calmer les enfants braillards mais se ravisa de faire appel à lui. Ils auraient besoins de Saga ici, ne serait-ce que pour surveiller les deux poisons.

Shura arriva avec Shina et Misty complètement K.O. dans les bras. Misty n'avait tout simplement pas réfléchit en voyant la petite d'Aphrodite se faire agresser par plusieurs chevaliers et une fois dans le feu de l'action il s'était laissé entrainer dans la bataille, causant beaucoup de dégâts. Shina elle, avait profité de la mêlée pour extérioriser un peu trop joyeusement sa tension. Les deux avaient fait des ravages. Un petit séjour dans les geôles du dernier temple leur ferait certainement du bien.

Alors qu'il déposait les deux argents dans une geôle, Mu l'apostropha : « Shura, va voir Kiki et dis lui que Shion est gravement malade. Il saura quoi faire. Tu l'aideras dans sa tache. »

« Hein ? »

(1)Oui franchement, voir un pope aux cheveux vert très peu pour moi, Shion est blond ! ça lui va beaucoup mieux !


	9. Chapter 7 partie 1

Oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis bien vivante et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé il y a eu beaucoup de problème chez moi (je ne m'étendrai pas la dessus c'est assez personnel) et pour des raisons pratiques j'ai du partir chez mes grands parents qui n'ont pas internet…ni d'ordinateur XD.

Auteur : Akarisnape

Disclaimer : La série Saint Seiya n'est pas sortis de ma petite caboche mais je me l'approprie pour cette fiction :p A noter tout de même que certains chevaliers (dont un hydre et un poisson) ont vu leur existence supprimé pour le bien de personnages inventés par mon cru. Petite modification : l'Andromède noire n'est pas un homme ici mais une femme.

**Big bisou aux revieweurs! je n'ai pas de temps pour répondre aux revews désolééééé!**

**La Psychologie selon Bouddha**

**Recherches et Questionnements Partie 1**

_Dans les chapitres précédents : Shakka a réussi à trouver le problème de Saga et a ainsi permis à sa mise en couple avec son frère jumeau Kanon. Il part ensuite au Japon avec le pope pour voir Athéna. Mais le représentant de la déesse tombe mystérieusement malade. Mu, appelé en renfort ne peut le rejoindre car Dohko a brusquement abandonné le sanctuaire. Il y envoie Kiki et Shura._

Arrivé au Cinq Pics, Dohko et l'amazone constatèrent les dégâts. La vieille demeure avait été saccagée. Le chinois se tourna vers la femme masquée.

« Que sais-tu ? »

Raide, elle fit son rapport : « Arrivé immédiatement ici j'ai tout de suite constaté les dégâts et suivis la piste laissée par les kidnappeurs. J'air retrouvé l'impact d'une balle dans le mur ainsi que des traces de poudre. Aucunes traces de sang, ça devait juste être fait pour lui faire peur et faire fuir d'éventuels sauveurs. Ils ont pris les vivres et l'argent que vous laissez à l'intention de mademoiselle. Le sol étant boueux j'ai pu les pister un moment. »

Elle marcha de quelques pas et s'accroupit au sol, le chevalier se pencha à coté d'elle : « Ils devaient être une vingtaine au maximum. Tous des adultes dans la force de l'âge. Peut etre tous armé. Un cheval aussi et un âne ou un poney pour porter leurs butins. Ils sont partis vers le Nord. Mais la piste s'est arrêtée à vingt kilomètres d'ici, un peu plus dans les hauteurs. Le fleuve a été traversé mais par la suite le sol est plus rocailleux et les empreintes avaient disparus. »

« Hum…Il y a un village un peu plus à l'est ou Shunrei à l'habitude de faire ses achats quand la nature n'a pas pu lui en fournir. Peut être qu'ils ont eu vent d'une quelconque menace ? Allons là-bas dans un premier temps, ensuite nous essaierons de suivre la piste si aucune autre ne vient à nous. »

* * *

« Ha Kanon ! Te voila enfin ! » S'exclama Poséidon. La déité dans le corps de Julian Solo avait un regard impénétrable. Derrière le dieu, les marinas jetèrent des regards hostiles à leur ancien supérieur. Il les avait élevés, ils avaient cru en lui et avaient été trahis. A cause de lui, ils étaient faibles, il ne les avait pas assez entrainés. Tout était de sa faute. Seul Isaak lui jeta un regard peiné.

Kanon regardait autour de lui pour échapper un peu au dieu qu'il avait trahis et à ces gosses qu'il considérait presque comme ses enfants. Malgré lui, il s'était attaché à eux et ne s'en été rendus compte qu'après sa défaite face aux bronzes. Voir leurs dégouts lui était insupportable. Il voulait être loin d'ici, retourner au temple des Gémeaux près de ses véritables enfants et de son Saga. Entendre les battements des petits cœurs d'Hélène et de Lolaos, sentir le corps de son ainé contre lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir. Il voulait revivre ce moment de pure félicité. Mais il n'était pas dit que Poséidon allait lui pardonner son affront.

A sa résurrection dans l'Atlantide en ruine, le dieu lui avait fait clairement comprendre sa colère d'avoir été trahis par un simple mortel. Les autres étaient encore trop dans les vapes pour se rappeler de ses cris de douleur. Le dieu Hermès était alors arrivé et avait expliqué que les dieux avaient besoin du second Gémeaux. A quoi ? Kanon ne le sut jamais, il avait profité de la venue du messager pour rejoindre le monde de Morphée. Etait-ce pour empêcher son frère de partir du coté sombre de la force ? Ou un nouvel ennemi allait apparaitre ?

Il s'était réveillé, quelques jours plus tard dans le temple de son frère. Mais il était avant tout le Dragon des Mers au service de Poséidon, l'écaille malgré sa trahison ne l'avait pas répudié et acceptait même avec joie d'être porté par un traitre. Quel était le secret de cette armure ? Des le début elle l'avait pleinement accepté, elle avait sentis sa rancœur, son désir de vengeance, elle savait qu'il manipulait le dieu qu'ils devaient tout deux protéger mais jamais elle ne l'a quitté. Même quand Poséidon fut enfermé dans son urne et la cité engloutie définitivement par les eaux. Le lien entre l'armure et lui était toujours là.

Kanon était le dragon des Mers, il avait pleinement conscience de ses défauts et des erreurs qu'il avait fait. Il était de retour ici pour avoir la rédemption de ses pairs comme quand Milo l'avait purifié de sa Scarleet Needle. Mais avant d'affronter le regard des autres, ils voulaient voir l'étendu des dégâts.

Atlantide, la cité sacrée n'avait plus aucunes traces de sa déchéance. Elle élevait à nouveau ses piliers et le dôme de cosmos empêchait parfaitement l'eau d'envahir le petit royaume marin alors que le Sanctuaire n'avait qu'à peine recommencé sa reconstruction. Comment était-ce possible ?

* * *

Soutenu par le cosmos de Shura, Kiki les téléporta enfin à bonne destination. Il n'était pas aussi puissant que son maitre pour arriver au Japon en seulement deux ou trois bonds dans l'espace ! Surtout avec quelqu'un à emmener !

Shiryu sourit au garçon essoufflé : « Bonjour Kiki, Bonjour Chevalier d'or. »

Shura calla un peu mieux le sac sur son dos qui avait glissé : « Mène nous au Grand Pope, nous avons eu que peu d'information, il est si malade que ça ? »

Le jeune homme les guida jusqu'à la chambre du pope et une fois devant perdit son sourire : « Hyoga a bien tenté de faire baisser sa fièvre mais ça ne semble rien apporter. Il ne mange que très peu et vomit beaucoup. Sa tension est très élevée et il semble que ses globules rouges soient trop peu nombreux. Si ça continue, je crains le pire.»

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, seule la respiration hachée et sifflante du malade se faisait entendre. Hyoga était assis sur le lit, sa main fraiche posée sur le front de l'atlante. Dans un fauteuil, Shakka les salua d'un signe de tête alors qu'il tentait de rassurer l'Andromède Noire assise au sol. Un médecin mis au secret cherchait vainement le problème mais il ne comprenait pas le métabolisme de l'être malade. Il ne pouvait faire une transfusion d'hémoglobine, car le sang n'était d'aucun groupe connu. Il avait cherché une maladie génétique mais il avait découvert avec stupeur que son ADN était différent d'un humain normal. Il avait cru qu'un microbe était la source du problème mais tous les tests effectués étaient négatifs.

Brusquement, Shion roula sur le coté, toussa et vomi dans le seau généreusement présenté à lui. Juste de la bile, et un peu de sang aussi. Faible, il n'arriva même plus à se recoucher correctement.

Kiki se rua immédiatement vers le pope et le retourna correctement, Shura s'avança plus lentement, presque tétanisé à la vue de l'état du Pope. Le garçon examina les yeux injecté de sang puis lui palpa la gorge et le ventre. Il se tourna vers le vieux médecin : « Quand avez-vous pris pour le dernière fois sa température ? »

« Il y a tout juste cinq minutes, il faisait 40,1 degrés. »

Le sang de Kiki se glaça. Reprenant contenance, le petit garçon concentra son cosmos dans deux de ses doigts et les plaça sur les deux points de vie du pope. C'était le moyen le plus rapide pour un atlante de détecter le moindre problème. Il plongea dans le corps de l'autre. Le cœur battait à tout rompre mais ne semblait atteint, la sueur exsudait des pores de sa peau, les bronches étaient bouchées, l'estomac se rétractait sur lui-même et semblait être rongé par quelque chose.

_Un choc septique ? Non mais ça approche._

Quelque chose qui circulait dans tout le sang de l'atlante et était directement produit par son cerveau et son cosmos.

Kiki devint livide.

_Ça ne peut pas être ça non ? Shion n'aurait pas fait ça ?_

« Kiki ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Shakka, inquiet de voir l'enfant dans cette état.

« Je…Il faut que je vérifie un dernier truc avant d'être sur. »

Le petit garçon monta à la tête du lit et plaça ses jambes de par et d'autres de la tête de l'ancien. Si les doigts sur les points de vie pouvaient s'assurer de l'état physique, la connexion entre point de vie permettait de vérifier le mental et de rassurer les membres de la tribu de la présence psychique.

Quand Kiki mit son front contre celui brulant du pope, une sourde douleur traversa le corps de l'enfant. Il fallut plusieurs minutes au garçon pour comprendre l'esprit centenaire et distordu du maitre de Mu. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

Il voyait des atlantes, des humains, des armures.

Un vieil atlante en tenu de pope. L'armure du bélier. Dohko qui ramenait un jeune garçon au regard franc. Une enfant aux cheveux mauves tenant le sceptre d'Athéna. Les chevaliers d'Ors. Une petite atlante accompagnée de son petit frère. Un vieil homme à Jamir, certainement son maitre. Un village en feu. Des spectres qui entouraient un garçon au regard pur.

_El Cid ? Est-ce ta présence que je sens ? Tu es venu me chercher ?_

_Non maitre, c'est Kiki…Qui est El Cid ?_

L'image se brouilla pour laisser place à une nouvelle. Un homme, nu et en sueur souriant doucement. Kiki rougit à la vision. L'homme ouvrit la bouche :

_Si jamais je viens à mourir pendant la guerre, promet-moi de vivre et d'aimer à nouveau._

_J'ai aimé, j'ai vécu mais j'en ai assez. Attends-moi El Cid. J'arrive._

_Maitre ! NON !_

* * *

**_Désolé que ce soit si court mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Bisou a vous! _**


	10. Chapter 7 p2

**Baella : Poséidon a-t-il dopé ses marinas ? La réponse n'est pas pour tout de suite mais dans peu de temps^^ Shion…mourir ? Naon ! Je ne le permettrai pas voyons ! **

**La Psychologie selon Bouddha**

**Recherches et Questionnements Partie 2**

Kiki déglutit : « Normalement quand un atlante à trop vécu, il redirige son cosmos contre lui-même. Son âme se recroqueville et il meurt doucement. C'est plutôt rapide et il ne sent presque rien. »

« Kiki, que veux-tu dire ? » Saori était livide et était complètement affolé. « Shion…Shion se suicide ? Non !...Non ! Il…Il ne peut pas ! Il n'en a pas le droit !» Seiya tenta de la rassurer en lui caressant le dos mais elle le repoussa brusquement. Quittant son siège elle essayait vainement d'empêcher ses larmes de couler : « Il…Il est le seul capable de diriger le sanctuaire ! On a…J'ai besoin de lui ! Il ne peut pas me laisser comme ça ! »

Hyoga qui ne supportait pas que l'on parle de mort, sortit précipitamment de la salle. Shura posa mécaniquement une main sur l'épaule de Shiryu qui tremblait comme une feuille. Comprenant le message, le dragon suivit le cygne pour le réconforter. Le Capricorne était resté debout, les yeux dans le vague, fixant sans le voir le corps malade du Pope.

L'Andromède Noire, assise â même le sol entre les jambes du chevalier de la vierge se rencogna un peu plus contre les membres chauds. Elle ne connaissait pas trop le pope. Elle le craignait un peu, il n'était pas le chef suprême du sanctuaire pour rien mais elle savait aussi parfaitement que ses décisions n'étaient pas injuste et qu'il réfléchissait toujours aux conséquences de ses actes. N'avait-il pas, en toute connaissance de cause, mentit et fomenté un plan contre le Dieu Hadès, le maître des Enfers en personne pour sauver la Terre alors qu'il aurait tout simplement pu vivre sa vie dans l'au-delà sans se soucier du reste ? La force d'âme du Pope était immense sans aucun doute mais elle s'était retourné contre lui. Elle releva la tête contre le chevalier blond : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veut-il mourir ? Est-ce parce qu'il pense avoir finit sa mission envers Athéna ? Ou bien en a t-il assez de vivre ? N'est-il pas censé ne pas avoir mal ? Pourquoi tant de douleur ? »

Peu habituer à devoir réconforter quelqu'un, Shakka caressa maladroitement les cheveux court de la demoiselle : « Kiki, que se passe t'il exactement ? »

Le petit garçon soupira : « Les atlantes ont une très longue durée de vie mais ils ne sont pas aussi puissants que les dieux pour supporter les siècles d'existence, même au travers d'autres corps. En moyenne, nous mourrons vers les 180 ans car notre âme se lasse du monde. Mais nous pouvons vivre beaucoup plus longtemps si nous le désirons vraiment. Un vieil atlante quand il sent son heure arrivée, utilise son propre cosmos pour abréger ses souffrances. Parfois, il arrive que de jeunes atlantes se tuent de cette façon là quand ils perdent un être cher. C'est infiniment plus douloureux car le corps se révolte. Shion a retrouvé son corps de jeunesse mais son âme est vieille. Inconsciemment, il veut mourir.» Kiki fit un sourire mélancolique : « Notre intelligence et notre mental sont nos plus grands atouts mais aussi notre talon d'Achille. Nous sommes très instables émotionnellement, parfois je me demande comment Maître Mu a fait pour ne pas devenir complètement cinglé tout seul, peut être parce qu'il savait parfaitement que le pope était un imposteur… »

Saori hoqueta : « Est-ce…que Shion voulait mourir…aussi…il y a deux cents ans ?...Vu…Vu qu'il ne restait que Dohko et lui… »

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de l'enfant sans qu'il ne tente de les arrêter : « Certainement. »

Pour la première fois, Ikki ouvrit la bouche : « Il y a donc un moyen de le sauver. » Tous se tournèrent vers l'adolescent collé au mur juste à côté de la porte. Personne ne manquait la tension qui habité le corps du phénix. Il s'inquiétait pour le pope et son petit frère qui dormait trop depuis son séjour en Enfer.

Kiki hocha la tête : « Il y a très peu de chance que ça marche. Il faudra aussi que Shion y mette du siens pour survivre. Dohko a du constamment surveiller Shion pour que celui-ci ne rechute pas. Regardez bien, je vais le faire avec mes doigts pour que vous puissiez m'imiter et faire comme Dohko a du le faire auparavant. L'amour est le meilleur des remèdes, je vais vous prouver que c'est vrai. On appelle cette technique, les doigts de dieu ou encore l'amour d'Atalantea.»

Le petit garçon relâcha un peu la tête du pope qui recommença à s'agiter et gémir. Il écarta les mèches pleines de sueurs qui recouvraient le front de Shion et souffla un bon coup. Il força son corps à se détendre et relâcha son cosmos. Tous pouvaient sentir dans le cosmos du petit garçon l'amour qu'il portait pour le bicentenaire. Il joignit ses deux index et peu à peu, goutte après goutte, particule par particule le cosmos se condensa pour se concentrer entre les deux doigts. C'était un peu effrayant. Certes, le cosmos était lié aux sentiments comme la rage de vaincre, la volonté de protéger, l'espoir…Mais sentir l'amour concentré entre les doigts de cette enfant faisait trembler les humains et la déité dans la pièce. Les doigts de dieu se séparèrent et se posèrent en même temps sur les points de vie de Shion. Immédiatement, le pope eut un long soupir de bien être et cessa de gigoter. Le cosmos était comme un petit ruisseau qui tombait dans le fleuve violent qu'était devenu le cosmos de Shion. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, c'est un Kiki qui avait définitivement vidé ses réserves de cosmos qui s'écroula contre un Shion endormi.

« Il…Il est tiré d'affaires ? » Demanda Seiya.

« Non. Il faudra du temps pour évacuer le poison qu'il a lui-même créé et redéployer son âme. Il faudra du temps et beaucoup d'amour. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide. »

Saori effaça rageusement les larmes de ses yeux : « Shura, va au sanctuaire. Mu et Dohko doivent venir le plus rapidement possible. »

« Non ! » S'exclama Kiki. « Shura est habitué à concentrer son cosmos dans son bras et à le diriger pour en faire une lame coupante. Sa capacité à manier son cosmos peut lui permettre d'apprendre rapidement ma technique, il faut qu'il reste ici. De plus contrairement à Shakka, il a pour le moment une plus grande source de cosmos.»

Saori se tourna, abasourdi vers son chevalier d'or : « Tu n'as vraiment plus de cosmos Shakka ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps déesse. Et puis je vais pouvoir ramener Aleyna au sanctuaire. Que fait-on de Regina ? »

Saori chassa une mouche imaginaire : « C'est toi le DRH du sanctuaire, tu gères le personnel. Efface lui la mémoire, renvoie la, parle lui…trouve un truc pour la calmer ou je ne sais pas quoi mais je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle comme postulante en tant que Pope. » Elle sortit de la chambre : « TATSUMIIII ! Prépare le jet ! Je veux que ce soit prêt dans une heure ! »

Sur ces entrefaites, Seiya s'avança vers le malade : « Ca a l'air chouette ! Je vais essayer ! »

« Certainement pas ! » Fit Shura d'une voix forte. « Tu risques plus de le blesser qu'autre chose, attendons que Kiki se réveille pour pouvoir nous guider. »

« Bon puisque tout semble sous contrôle de ce côté je vais voir Shun. » Conclu Ikki en sortant de la chambre.

.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre pour ton frère. »

Ikki se retourna vers l'entrée de la chambre ou dormait Shun. Athéna était là, nimbée de son cosmos divin : « C'est Hadès qui enlève son lien avec lui, il est normal qu'il soit si faible car le cosmos du dieu se désagrège laissant un grand vide en lui. »

« Existe-t-il des risques ? »

« Au pire, Shun peut tomber dans le coma le temps qu'il retrouve son niveau de cosmos habituel. Mais Hadès ne laissera jamais son hôte au cœur pur mourir. »

Ikki se tourna vers son cadet, inquiet.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. »

Athéna sourit : « Le cosmos des hommes est plus manipulable et transformable. Tu peux transmettre le tien à ton frère pour l'aider. »

« Le transmettre ? »

« Oui, pas le prêter pour soutenir un chevalier lors d'une attaque mais le donner. Attend que Kiki soit en meilleur forme ou que Mu vienne, ils te montreront. »

.

Le soleil de Grèce réchauffait de ses ardents rayons la piste créée pour le jet privé de Saori.

« Bon retour Shakka ! » S'exclama Mu alors qu'Aleyna se faisait écraser par les étreintes fortes des autres chevaliers noirs. Plus loin, Régina se faisait emmener vers les cachots du temple popal. « Comment va Maître Shion ? »

« Mal, Kiki est obligé de lui appliquer les doigts de dieu. »

Mu s'affola : « C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Il ne voulait pas nous montrer qu'il allait mal, je le savais ! »

« Athéna te demande, ainsi que Dohko. »

« Mais…Dohko n'est toujours pas revenu ! »

« Le chevalier Lun peut très bien le retrouver. Ou est-il ? »

« A cette heure,...peut être aux arènes. »

Une bouffée de cosmos plus tard, les deux chevaliers se trouvait dans les arènes et effectivement, celui-ci s'entrainait en compagnie de plusieurs autres chevaliers qui n'avaient pas reçu de mission et des apprentis.

« Lun ! » S'écria Mu. « Va chercher Dohko, aide le à arranger son problème avec sa fille adoptive et accompagne le chez Saori, c'est urgent ! »

« Yep ! Reçu cinq sur cinq ! »

« Attend ! » Fit le chevalier de Céphée et June s'approcha elle aussi. « Est-ce que nous pouvons l'accompagner. Ca fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas vu Shun. »

« Bah…Au moins je n'aurais pas le problème des missions à vous donner. »

« Héé ! » Fit un des apprentis. « Qui c'est qui va s'occuper de nous sans maître Céphée ! »

Jabu s'avança : « Que dites-vous de faire une petite randonnée, les enfants. »

« Oh ! Ouais ! » Immédiatement les petits l'entourèrent et sautèrent autour de lui.

« Je vais chercher Aiolios et Aiolia. » Fit Marine qui pour une fois n'était pas avec son cher et tendre. « Peut être que même que Saga accepterait de nous laisser ses élèves pour se reposer. »

« En parlant de mission. » Fit le phénix noir qui les avait rejoint, accompagné de toute sa troupe. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait en avoir une, on est pas trop habitué à rien faire. »

« Bonne idée ! Deathmask est au Darfour, je pense que vous pourrez vous dérouiller en l'aidant. Misty et Shina qui était là-bas vous donneront les détails, ils sont à l'infirmerie. »

Le groupe s'éparpilla.

« C'est bien vide. » Fit Shakka.

« Oh oui ! Mais je suis bien obligé d'occuper toute cette masse en ébullition pendant ton absence ! » Mu s'enorgueillit : « La plupart des argents et des bronzes sont en missions, quelques-uns à l'infirmerie mais rien de bien grave. J'ai envoyé notre croque-mort dans une zone dangereuse ou ya pleins de mort et de souffrance pour qu'il puisse décompresser. Aphrodite pouponne toujours mais je pense que lui donner une petite mission quand ses élèves pourront vivre quelques heures sans voir leur maitre ne lui ferait pas de mal. Kiki s'est d'ailleurs donné pour mission de sociabiliser Yubi, il passe tout son temps avec elle c'est dingue ! A croire qu'il est amoureux ! Haha ! Camus fait la paperasse et Saga l'aide quand il peut souffler. Les autres s'occupent comme ils peuvent. D'ailleurs on a complètement rasé les restes de ton temple, j'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas ? »

« Non c'est bon, vu que tu pars je vais aller voir Camus pour lui donner les quelques directives d'Athéna. »

.

Dohko soupira, les nouvelles de ce village n'étaient pas bonne non plus. A côté de lui, l'amazone rageait de ne pouvoir mettre la main sur le groupe de brigands qui terrorisait la région.

Avisant plusieurs cosmos qui s'approchaient d'eux ils virent Lun, June et Albior en tenue chinoise –et avec le chapeau chinois !- les box clothes étaient camouflés dans des boites en bambous qu'ils portaient dans leur dos. June ne portait pas son masque pour se fondre dans la masse, tout comme la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait d'ailleurs.

« Coucou ! » Salua Lun.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Moi je viens vous aider, eux ils font du tourismes. »

« Hé ! » S'exclamèrent les deux autres chevaliers.

« Hé puis, Athéna te demande. On pourra tous aller la voir quand on aura récupérer la petite euh…Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? »

« Shunreï. Mais je doute que tu puisses la retrouver, elle ne manie pas le cosmos. »

« Que tu crois ! Chaque être a le cosmos en lui ! Retournons chez toi, je vais essayer de repérer son cosmos ou celui de ses agresseurs. »

La petite troupe se mit en route et June questionna son amie sur la situation.

« Shunreï a été enlevé. Il semblerait qu'un groupe bien organisé de malfrats pille et menace les villages alentours. Quelques fois, ils enlèvent les jeunes filles. Aucunes n'a été retrouvée pour le moment. Ça dure depuis deux mois mais le village ou allait toujours Shunreï n'avait subis aucuns attentats jusque la semaine dernière. Les bandits ont alors entendu parler du vieux maître et ont rapidement trouvé la maison. C'est à ce moment là qu'on pense qu'elle a été enlevée. »

« T'entend ça Lun ! T'arriveras à la retrouver elle et les autres filles même après une semaine ? »

« Pas de soucis ! Le cosmos même après la pluie ça laisse toujours des traces. Comme elle ne maîtrise pas le siens, je peux la retrouver même après un mois de disparition. Au pire si jamais je ne la retrouve pas il faudra attendre un nouveau pillage pour poursuivre les bandits. »

« Dis comme ça on dirait un chien qui suit une piste. »

.

La musique était lente et profonde. Les sons résonnaient et se faisaient échos.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Kanon se trouvait en Atlantide. Poséidon n'avait toujours rien tenté contre lui, de même que les Marinas. Toute cette histoire commençait à l'effrayer. Il aurait largement préféré être l'objet de brimade tout de suite.

Le chant de l'instrument se fit plus mystérieux et diminua d'intensité.

Très loin au dessus de lui, au sanctuaire de la déesse Athéna, il pouvait ressentir la cosmo énergie de son frère aîné. Depuis leur résurrection, leur lien était encore plus fort. Surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments et que leur enfants s'étaient joins à leur vie. Avant leurs morts, il pouvait sentir aux confins de son esprit la présence de son frère et parfois il lui arrivait de ressentir ses émotions. Mais maintenant, c'était comme si que son frère et lui était réellement une seule entité séparée par deux corps.

La mélodie se fit plus joyeuse et Kanon relâcha un peu de son cosmos emplit d'amour pour son frère. Il sursauta quand même un peu en ressentant la réponse de son frangin. Ce n'était pas de la télépathie mais en lisant le cosmos il pouvait comprendre ce que lui disait son aîné. _Je t'aime mon Kanon. Je me repose, les petits font camping dans les bois avec d'autres enfants. Ils me vident complètement. Au moins, l'autre n'a pas la force de sortir. J'ai hâte de te revoir._

Le cosmos glacial d'Isaak pénétra en son temple et le dragon arrêta de jouer avec son ocarina. Le Kraken entra dans le chambre du dragon en souriant tristement : « ça nous apaisait toujours quand tu jouais de l'ocarina pour nous. »

« C'est bien le seul instrument que je maîtrise. » Kanon reposa l'objet fait à partir d'un magnifique coquillage et d'orichalque. « Je n'ai pas été trop bruyant ? »

« Si peu, si peu. On t'a juste entendu dans tout le sanctuaire. Mais c'est normal c'est un ocarina spécial. » Sourit Isaak.

Le visage de Kanon se fit plus dur : « Je doute que tu veuilles me parler de mes talents de musicien ou de cet objet, que veux-tu ? »

Isaak s'assit au pied du lit et soupira. Fermant les yeux il demanda à son aîné : « Comment vont maître Camus et Hyoga ? »

« De ce que je sais, Hyoga est au Japon en train de jouer les gardes du corps pour la petite Kido et Camus se remet doucement de sa résurrection. Il m'a d'ailleurs demandé de te donner ceci. »

Ouvrant les yeux, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son ainé assit en tailleur sur le lit. A ce moment, il ressemblait à un enfant ayant reçu son cadeau de Noël en avance. Le cadeau en question était une enveloppe blanche et impersonnelle, sans aucunes décorations. Isaak la prit et la serra contre son cœur, un air de pur contentement au visage.

Avisant l'air curieux du Général, il se reprit et toussota pour se donner contenance : « Hum…Sous son air de glaçon, maître Camus est vraiment un super maître.»

« Ouais c'est un marshmallows en fait. » Sourit ironiquement le deuxième gémeau. « C'est un bon moyen de chantage dis donc, maintenant je sais qu'il n'est pas si froid. »

L'air devint froid et des cristaux se formèrent sur les murs : « Touche à Maître Camus et je te bute. »

Kanon rigola devant l'air si sérieux du gamin en face de lui : « Je plaisante espèce de crétin. Mais tiens ! En parlant de ça quand est-ce que je vais passer à la casserole ? » Devant l'air interrogatif de son cadet il se reprit : « T'as vraiment une tête expressive, t'es sur que c'est Camus ton maître ? Quoique Hyoga ne soit pas mieux…Je parlais de ma sentence. Tu sais ce que me réserve Poséidon et les autres ? Malgré que j'en veuille au sanctuaire j'ai fait en sorte que vous soyez faible et je ne vous ai pas entrainé comme il le faudrait. »

Isaak sourit : « De Poséidon tu ne risques rien. Après tout, le dragon des Mers n'est pas vraiment au service du dieu des Mers. »

« Hein ? » Devant la tête d'ahuri du dragon, Isaak ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas cet envie de protéger Poséidon au fond de toi. Le dragon des mers est lié à Amphitrite, la déesse des monstres marins. Or, il semblerait que sa réincarnation se trouverait au sanctuaire. Poséidon l'a apprit en se faisant sermonner par Zeus. Incosciemment tu voulais la proteger en affaiblissant les troupes de Poséidon qui tôt ou tard allait s'attaquer au sanctuaire.»

_Saori semble avoir des troubles bipolaires non? Athéna et elle ont des personnalités bien disctinctes pour moi c'est pour ça qu'on la voie tantoot pleurant tantot souriante. Va t'on retrouver Shunreï en un seul morceau? Les bandits seront-ils arretés?_


	11. Chapter 8

**Réponse à Baella :** tu t'imagines vivre 180 ans ? Moi j'aimerais rester belle et jeune comme une atlante parce qu'en mode humain...a part la chirurgie :p _Albior en tenue chinoise…je prévois de le dessiner si j'ai le temps à moins que quelqu'un de dévouer ne le fasse. (Parce que moi…j'arrive un peu à m'en sortir en dessin mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps en ce moment)_

**Manganiark :** et non Ikki est déjà prévu avec quelqu'un d'autre (voir mon OS L'instant X sur lequel cette fic est basée.) je suis sure que Baella adorerait partir avec toi au cinq pics. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, le paysage (la vue hum…ooo un torse de dragooon! mais que vois-je un homme sous une cascade!) doit être magnifique. Nous verrons plus tard qui est belle et bien l'heureuse (ou pas) élue femme de Poséidon :p Oui moi aussi j'ai très envie de bloquer l'interrupteur sur Athéna !^^

**On ne va rien dire sur mon rythme de parution ok? si jamais je deviens écrivain (dans une vie future alors...) je ne respecterai jamais les deadlines...**

**La psychologie selon Bouddha**

**Chapitre 8 El Cid ou Shura ?**

Les doigts calleux se retirèrent des points de vie et Shion eut un gémissement de volupté dans le monde de Morphée. Seul dans la chambre du pope, le capricorne soupira de soulagement. Le vieux mérinos ne faisait plus de crise depuis l'arrivée de Mu il y a de cela cinq jours mais il ne faisait que dormir. Le possesseur en titre de l'armure du bélier avait été étonné de voir son maître subir juste une simple fièvre à son arrivée. Il s'attendait franchement à voir son maître délirer et vomir du sang, voir même au bord de la mort. Pourtant Kiki n'avait appliqué les doigts de dieu qu'une seule et unique fois, et par la suite, Shura s'était révélé être une réserve de cosmos infinie et rassurante pour le vieil atlante. Mu n'avait par la suite donné qu'une petite touche de cosmos au travers de ses doigts à son aîné pour lui assurer sa présence et lui prouver qu'il l'aimait et le considérer comme son père. Il laissait la suite à Shura dont bizarrement le cosmos simplement humain semblait être diablement efficace. Shura qui malgré l'état physique déplorable du pope essayait vainement de ne rien montrer de son…ardeur. Mu était intimement persuadé que la bête à corne faisait juste ça parce qu'il était dévoué au pope et à Athéna et le capricorne ne voulait en aucun cas prouver le contraire au presque fils de Shion. Mu serait pleinement capable de vouloir trucider Shura s'il découvrait son amour malsain pour le pope.

C'était le seul touché qu'il s'autorisait, il craignait de se trahir devant les autres. Mais alors que sa main s'éloignait, elle fut agrippée par Shion qui ne voulait pas que la source de son bien être s'éloigne. L'atlante se mit en position féotale en serrant contre son cœur le lien vers le cosmos si puissant qui éloignait sa maladie. Shura n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir à même le sol et d'attendre que celui qui l'aimait accepte de lui lâcher la main. Le bélier gémit dans son sommeil et attira la main plus haut pour se frotter la joue contre la paume. Shura se pencha au dessus de son supérieur pour démêler la sonde plantée dans son bras qui le nourrissait en attendant son éveil, puis, écartant de sa main libre les cheveux qui l'empêchaient de voir son profil en médaille, son souffle se perdit dans son cou et son oreille : « Mais quel genre de rêve faites-vous donc, Mi amor, pour que vous gémissiez autant de bonheur? » Pour toute réponse, un simple frisson s'empara de la gorge de son aimé et un ronronnement de plaisir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

* * *

Depuis quatre jours, Ikki s'entrainait. Oh pas pour perfectionner ses techniques. Il en avait appris une nouvelle, une qui n'était à la base pas créer pour détruire –bien que Mu lui ait expliqué que mal maitrisée ou avec des intentions mauvaises elle pouvait être redoutable. Le jeune bélier lui avait expliqué comment couper, transformer et transmettre son propre cosmos à son petit frère de façon 'définitive' –lui-même devrait alors attendre que ses batteries se rechargent toutes seules.

_C'est différent d'un soutien lors d'un combat ou quand ton petit frère voulait sauver Hyoga. Tu ne l'entoures pas de ton cosmos pour le rassurer, l'appeler et le soutenir, d'ailleurs quand tu fais ça, une bonne partie de ton cosmos part généralement dans tout les sens car bien qu'il sait qu'il doit maintenir quelqu'un, l'entourer et une chose bien difficile._

Le jeune homme se concentra une nouvelle fois et à quelques centimètres de sa peau, dans la paume de sa main apparut lentement une flamme faite de son cosmos volatile. C'était bien la le problème, son cosmos volcanique partait justement n' importe où ! Et des qu'il coupait le lien avec sa flamme de cosmos celle-ci disparaissait. Qu'avait dit Mu déjà en le voyant échouer pour la première fois ?

_Un phénix est certes fait de flamme grâce à son sang bouillonnant mais aussi de chaires et de plumes._

Mais à quoi pensait ce mouton débile ! Il savait parfaitement que les phénix quand ils mourraient laissaient place à un tas de cendres et de plumes brulées avant de revenir à la vie ! Une flamme rougeoyante apparue de nouveau au creux de sa paume, après des minutes d'efforts intenses des plumes sortirent à leur tour et Ikki, fatigué de s'être autant entrainé coupa le lien. Les plumes s'embrasèrent et les cendres lui brulèrent soudainement l'épiderme. Surpris par la soudaine douleur il secoua sa main pour la rafraichir.

« Bravo ! Tu as réussi ! » S'exclama une voix d'enfant avant qu'une masse inconnue ne le percute pour s'agripper à son dos.

« Kiki ! Descends de la sale morveux ! » Grommela le phénix de mauvaise humeur et perturbé par le simple fait que des cendres lui fasse un mal de chien alors qu'il résistait parfaitement aux flammes.

L'enfant ne fit que rire à l'air grognon du phénix, il agrippa le bras de l'oiseau : « Donne je vais te guérir ça. » Ne se faisant prier, même si généralement il aimait penser ses blessures seul -il était un mal un vrai, des blessures de guerre c'était fait pour être montré- il ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'il se blessait avec ses propres flammes. Mu arriva sur ces entrefaites : « Alors c'est bon ? »

Kiki virevolta vers son maître et s'agrippa à son bras : « Oui ! Il a enfin réussi à faire des cendres ! »

« Je vois pas en quoi c'est une réussite…J'aurai aimé carrément faire un phénix. »

« Mais si mais si voyons ! » Sourit Mu. « Ton cosmos est on va dire ça de façon simple de type feu, un des plus volatiles avec celui de l'air. Il ne laisse derrière lui que des cendres. Ces cendres sont le résidu de ton cosmos, c'est ça qui va être plus tard transformé pour être transmis à ton frère. Et puis, je t'interdis de faire un phénix, va savoir quel sera ta réaction. Peu être qu'en coupant le lien, tu n'auras plus assez de cosmos et que tu te mettes toi même à bruler pour renaître de tes propres cendres sous forme de bébé. C'est dangereux de manipuler ton cosmos car je ne connais pas la réaction que tu pourrais avoir. Tu es le tout premier possesseur de cette armure et aucune archive n'a donc été faites pour signaler les cas précédent. »

« Oh maître ! Y aurait-il des chevaliers à qui nous avons appris cette technique ? »

« Si je me souviens bien, le dernier cas fut un chevalier du Loup. Son maître aurait été un chevalier atlante et il lui aurait appris la technique qu'il maitrisait parfaitement. On dit qu'il était capable de faire plusieurs loups en même temps qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Il utilisait sa technique pour aider ses amis- les loups se fondaient dans ses compagnons dans le besoin- ou combattre –animés de cosmos ils pouvaient imiter les attaques de leur alpha- même si ça l'affaiblissait un temps. Mais en des temps troubles, il fut épuisé par des ennemis. Affaiblis par la lutte, par la mort soudaine de son maître et sachant que cela allait bientôt être son tour, il créa alors une bête plus puissante et plus forte que les autres. On ne sut jamais quel fut ses derniers mots à la créature mais celle-ci, perdu par la mort soudaine de l'alpha qui lui avait donné vie, décima les assaillants et devint folle. Pendant plusieurs années, elle terrorisa la population avant que des chevaliers ne retrouvent sa trace et ne l'abattent. » (1)

« Wouah ! Trop violent ! Maître Mu ! Est-ce que vous pouvez créer un agneau ? Ça ferait un super animal de compagnie et en hiver on aura de la laine ! »

« Kiki ! Je refuse d'utiliser mon cosmos pour tes besoins matériels et futiles! »

« Pourquoi m'apprendre cette technique alors, Mu ? » Fit Ikki alors qu'il rentrait dans le manoir en compagnie des deux moutons.

« Pour aider ton frère voyons ! Plus vite il sera en forme, moins tu seras grognon et mère poule ! » Rigola Kiki.

« Je suis un peu un homme de science, tu es le premier porteur de cette armure et j'ai hâte de voir jusqu'où cela peu mener que tu es l'influence du phénix…Même si bien sur pour le moment je t'interdis formellement de créer un phénix !

Ikki grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, agacé qu'on lui parle de son caractère d'antisocial couveur d'œuf et d'être comparé à un cobaye : « Pas ça espèce de bêtes laineuses ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire comme avec Shion, le cosmos dans les doigts et hop le tour et joué ? »

« Parce que Shun et toi n'êtes pas atlante. Les atlantes actuels ne ressemblent pas à ceux d'il y a des millénaires, ils se sont mélangés à plusieurs autres races avant de devenir ce que nous sommes. Des le départ, ils avaient des capacités psychiques supérieures et au fil du temps des connexions se sont faites pour nous faciliter la tache. Les points de vie sont un peu une liaison avec le monde extérieur, le cosmos et les pouvoirs psychiques. Ils sont un terminal important qui permettent de rejoindre facilement nos canaux de flux. Pour les humains, la chose est différente car ils n'ont pas de points de liaison entre l'extérieur et leurs canaux de cosmos. »

« Comment vais-je faire pour transmettre mon cosmos ? »

« Nous chercherons la source du cosmos de Shun et nous transformerons tes résidus d'énergie puis les transmettrons au plus près de la source. La on verra s'il rejette ou pas ton cosmos. Mais on fera ça demain. Tu es épuisé et tes cendres volent maintenant dans Tokyo. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Shion mais Mu remarqua qu'Ikki avait l'air toujours aussi mécontent –plus que d'habitude en somme.

« Tu t'inquiètes ? »

« Ouais…Mais j'ai une dernière question…Athéna m'a dit un truc par rapport au cosmos des dieux. Pourquoi elle ne veut pas purger Shun ? »

« Mmmh…ça doit être parce que purifier Shun avec le cosmos d'Athéna créerait alors un lien entre elle et lui. Et je doute que Shun accepte de couper celui d'Hadès pour un autre dieu fusse t'il sa propre déité. Une partie du cosmos se retrouverait en Shun et bien que mélangé avec le cosmos d'Andromède, il y restera toujours un zeste de cosmos divin à moins qu'elle ne coupe à son tour le lien. Et puis, on est toujours shooté pendant un moment si trop de cosmos divin rentre d'un coup, c'est pour ça qu'Hadès n'a pas pris possession de Shun tout de suite mais qu'il s'était faufilé lentement dans le corps de Shun. »

La porte de la chambre du chevalier d'Andromède s'ouvrit et le faible garçon sortit alors, s'appuyant sur les murs. Immédiatement, la maman-phénix se rua vers le garçon pour le soutenir. Shun soupira de bien être quand sa tête rencontra le torse de son aîné et en huma l'odeur musqué pour se détendre.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais hors de ta chambre ? »

« J'ai faim…Ikki-ni…Pourquoi je suis de plus en plus faible ? »

Ikki frotta le dos de son petit frère pour le consoler : « Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est bientôt fini, je parie que des demain tu iras beaucoup mieux. Tu vas bientôt peter le feu tu verras.»

Kiki un peu jaloux de la relation fraternel tira sur la manche de son maître : « Maitre Mu ? Quand est-ce que j'aurais un petit frère moi aussi ? Ça a l'air trop cool !»

Le maître en question s'étouffa avec sa propre salive : « Keuf ! Kiki !... C'est déjà dur de te suivre alors un autre enfant ? » Voyant l'air triste du petit –il détestait quand le gosse lui faisait le coup des larmes prête à tomber- il se reprit : « Euh je suis sur que la petite Yubi serait enchanté de t'avoir comme frère…à moins que tu n'envisages d'en faire ta petite amie… »

« Que ? » Kiki rougit brusquement, les larmes disparaissant comme par magie. « Je suis pas amoureux de Yubi ! » S'exclama le garçon en s'enfuyant.

« A TABLE ! » Hurla la tendre de voix de Seiya dans tout le manoir.

Mu et Ikki levèrent les yeux au plafond –à défaut du ciel- Seiya était vraiment un ventre à patte.

« HEE ! C'EST DU FRANÇAIS ! »

« Ha ! De l'original ! Viens Shun, à ce qui parait les repas français sont géniaux ! Je me demande s'il y a des grenouilles et des escargots ? »

Ne laissant pas le choix à son petit frère, il le porta comme une jeune mariée pour aller plus vite. Mais Shun ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, il pouvait dormir un peu dans les bras de son ainé. Resté seul, Mu entra dans la chambre du malade et éclata brusquement de rire en voyant Shura qui tentait vainement de retirer son bras de l'étreinte poulpesque de Shion.

« Marre-toi le bélier, ça fait une heure que j'essaie d'extirper mon bras. » Grogna le capricorne.

« Pas de bol c'est devenu son doudou ! En tout cas, il a l'air d'aller vachement mieux. Ca m'étonne que sa guérison ait été aussi rapide.»

Shura tenta une nouvelle fuite mais Shion grogna et tira le bras faisant s'écrouler l'homme sur lui. Shion geignît :

« El Cid…Viens dormir. »

Shura se figea au dessus du pope et les yeux de Mu s'éclairèrent brusquement. Le jeune bélier s'assit au côté au coté des deux corps.

« Shura donne une goutte de ton cosmos à Shion s'il te plait, j'aimerai vérifier un truc. »

Ne se faisant pas prier, le capricorne donna un zeste de pouvoir par le biais des points de vie.

« Maître Shion de qui vient le cosmos que nous venons de vous transmettre ? »

« El Cid… » Souffla le corps endormi.

Mu fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son ami chevalier : « Shura il faut que tu remplaces cet El Cid, il semblerait que ton cosmos ressemble beaucoup à celui de ce mort. Dohko m'a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'El Cid dans le cœur de Shion et il ne guérira pas si on lui dit qu'El Cid n'est pas…vivant. Du moins pour le moment. » Puis réalisant les paroles qu'il avait prononcé il s'agita « A ! Nan ! Je ne te demande pas de jouer au petit ami ! Ce serait trop bête mais juste…quand tu vois que Shion flanche…soit près de lui, il reverra son amour à travers toi et voudra revivre…Bien sur…Tu n'es pas obligé d'accé… »

« Je le ferais ! » Coupa le chevalier à l'épée. « Je le ferais et le pope guérira ! »

Bien que ça lui faisait mal au cœur de n'être qu'un substitut dans le cœur de celui qu'il aimait, il savait que jamais il n'aurait pu être aussi proche si son cosmos ne ressemblait pas à ce chevalier inconnu. Il ferrait tout pour que Shion vive et malgré ce qu'en pense Mu, il accepterait volontiers de donner son corps au pope. Un baiser contre son cosmos,…ce serait déjà tout simplement magnifique.

* * *

La foule huait autour d'eux. La sueur des corps en ébullition faisait tourner la tête. L'arène tremblait sous les pieds impatients du petit peuple. Les paris étaient lancés. Le combat était acharné. Aucun des adversaires ne voulez abandonner son territoire. C'était un combat épique et cocasse. Une jeune fille frêle tenait tête à l'homme musclé, bâtit pour la bataille. Les quelques rares demoiselles soutenaient leur représentante. Les hommes se moquaient mais étaient admiratifs devant la ténacité de la demoiselle.

Soudain, la porte de la maison vétuste s'ouvrit avec fracas et un courant d'air vicieux éteignit toutes les bougies. Dans un moment d'inattention, l'homme détourna la tête pour essayer de voir les nouveaux arrivants. Trop concentrée dans la bataille, la jeune fille vit juste la perte d'attention de son rival. Cette seconde suffit amplement à ce que le poing de l'homme se retrouve sur la table.

L'éclat de joie de la jeune fille se fit dans le silence oppressant de la salle : « Ouais ! Gagné ! On va pouvoir glander les filles! C'est aux mecs de faire la vaisselle et la cuisine ! »

« Shunreï ! On te cherche depuis des jours et toi…toi ! Tu joues au bras de fer ? »

* * *

Ce n'est qu'à l'aube du septième jour de l'arrivée de Mu que Dohko se présenta au manoir Kido, plus éprouvé que jamais. Bien entendu June qui avait remis son masque, Albior, Shunreï et l'amazone (avec son masque, elle était en mission même si ces quelques jours avaient ressemblé à des vacances) qui avait accompagné Dohko depuis le début étaient présents. Mais aussi deux charmantes chinoises et plusieurs hommes qu'Ikki regarda suspicieusement. C'était qui ceux la ?

Shiryu ne fit pas attention, enlaçant directement son amie d'enfance : « Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres ? »

« Désolé Shiryu. » Shunreï rougit, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui raconter sans qu'il n'étripe les hommes qui l'accompagnait ? Heureusement Dohko vint au secours de la jeune fille.

« Une de ses amies à eu quelques problèmes donc elle est restée avec elle tout ce temps. »

« T'as des amies ? » Fit stupidement le dragon.

Vexée, la voix soudainement acide de la demoiselle rétorqua : « Bien sur que j'ai des amies, tu crois que je ne fais que le ménage, la cuisine et les courses quand vous n'êtes pas là, toi et Dohko ! »

Outrée, la fille partie dans les bois bordant la demeure suivit immédiatement par les deux autres chinoises qui ne voulaient pas resté seule au milieu d'inconnus. Shiryu étonné de voir sa douce amie soudainement virulente les suivit.

« Oh Purée encore une histoire de gonzesse. » S'exclama Ikki. Il retourna à l'intérieur pour prendre son petit déjeuner. June lui emboita le pas, vite suivit par Albior et Lun qui fit un signe aux cinq asiatiques qui les accompagnaient d'en faire de même.

« Dohko, explique-moi immédiatement ce qui s'est exactement passé ces derniers jours. » Fit la voix doucereuse d'Athéna. « Et puis je tiendrais à signaler que bien qu'étant riche je ne possède pas de moulin, tu crois que mon manoir ressemble à ça ? J'aimerais bien être prévenu à l'avance quand tu ramènes des gens ! C'est qui ces guignols que tu ramènes ? Tu veux nous envahir avec tes amis ? » (2)

« Euh…Il se trouve que Shunreï a été kidnappé par une bande de malfrat comme quelques autres filles. Allez savoir comment elle a fait ami-ami avec le chef de la bande et quand on l'a retrouvée elle faisait un bras de fer avec lui pour savoir qui des mecs ou des filles s'occuperaient des taches ménagères. On a ramené les demoiselles chez elles mais deux n'avaient plus de famille donc je leur aie proposé de devenir servantes ou fille de joie au sanctuaire, ce qui au passage est beaucoup mieux qu'être orpheline en Chine, au moins elles seraient nourris, logis et blanchis chez nous. Certains kidnappeurs étaient des agents du bâtiment mais ils se sont révoltés contre le système du coup ils ont été obligé de piller pour survivre…Certains ont accepté de me suivre…J'ai pensé qu'ils seraient utiles pour nous aider à reconstruire le sanctuaire. Albior et June voulaient voir Shun. Les deux autres chevaliers m'accompagnaient pour les recherches.»

« Bwahahaha ! » Hurla de rire Saori : « J'ai jamais entendu une histoire aussi débile ! Tu crois que je vais gober ça ! »

* * *

Shun se dandinait sur la musique qui passait à la radio tout en préparant le petit déjeuner. Normalement les vieilles cuisinières auraient pu le faire à sa place mais il n'aimait les obliger à se lever si tôt pour lui et ses amis –la grasse mat' chez eux correspondait à 8h du matin. Ils étaient tellement endoctrinés à s'entrainer et à bouger qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester trop longtemps dans leurs lits. Et puis, il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé toute sa forme. Il ne savait pas ce que son grand frère lui avait fait mais il avait le feu aux fesses et pas dans le mauvais terme s'entend !

« Shun ! » Il se retourna immédiatement en entendant la voix aux sonorités féminines. Il gazouilla de joie en voyant June et Albior. Sous l'œil méfiant de son grand frère, il enlaça et papouilla –l'inverse fut aussi exact- son maître et son amie d'enfance avant de voir les autres 'invités'.

« Oh ! De nouveaux amis ! Ravis de vous rencontrez ! Venez, je suis sur que vous devez avoir très faim ! »

« Shun ils pigent que dalle à ce qu'on dit, ils ne parlent que chinois. Enfin Lun nous comprend vu qu'il est chevalier…» Lui chuchota June.

« Pas grave ! Le langage de l'estomac est universel ! »

* * *

Plus tard…Bien plus tard, quand Saori eut enfin compris qu'il ne se foutait pas de sa gueule, Dohko pénétra dans la chambre de Shion. Il salua d'un bref signe de tête Mu et Shura et avisa l'état de son ami. Tout comme Mu, il fut étonné de le voir autant en forme. Shion semblait tout simplement dormir profondément. Seules les sondes pour uriner et le nourrir prouvaient que le pope était encore faible mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne les enlèvent.

« Et ben ! Il va super bien ! Je vais juste donner un peu de mon cosmos pour le rassurer. »

Au moment ou son cosmos pénétra les points de vie, Shion fronça les sourcils. Shura se tendit dans son siège, quelque chose n'allait pas ? Quelques secondes plus tard et Shion ouvrit brusquement les yeux et hurla. Il expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons avant de chercher à reprendre son souffle. Shura poussa Dohko pour l'éloigner et bloquer le pope dans sa crise.

« El Cid ! El Cid ! Ne part pas ! »

« Ho ! » Fit simplement Mu, la main sur la bouche.

Shion se calma instantanément quand Shura lui transmis son propre cosmos. Le pope se rendormit, le visage contre le torse du jeune chevalier.

Shura se tourna vers Mu : « Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas accepté le cosmos de Dohko ? Le tien est bien passé pourtant… »

« Je suis ce qu'il considère comme son enfant c'est pour ça qu'il m'a accepté. Dohko est un adulte, un ami. Mais El Cid dont ton cosmos ressemble tant est fermement accroché dans son cœur. Il a du prendre le cosmos de Dohko comme la menace de la disparition de celui d'El Cid. » Se tournant vers Dohko, le jeune bélier s'excusa. Le vieux maître sourit tristement : « Je te l'avais dit Mu, il n'y aura qu'El Cid. Personne d'autres n'aura sa place.»

Un silence géné emplit la salle suite à la déclaration douloureuse de Dohko. Shion ne serait jamais véritablement heureux sans El Cid.

* * *

« Ho ? Vous partez déjà ? » Fit tristement Shun.

« Oui nous ne voulons pas nous imposer plus longtemps. » Répondit son maître en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à Dohko qui semblait se morfondre depuis la veille. C'est une June masquée qui s'inclina devant la déesse avant de serrer la main ou d'enlacer les garçons selon ses préférences. Shunreï avait décidé d'accompagner ses deux nouvelles amies au sanctuaire, elle salua les garçons à la manière chinoise tout en dardant à Shiryu un regard mécontent. Le dragon soupira, se demandant bien comment il pourrait se faire pardonner.

« Protégez bien notre déesse. » Fit Kiki en virevoltant entre les gens.

« Shura je te confie Shion. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez en forme nous allons nous charger du sanctuaire. »

Mu étreignit l'épaule du vieux maître qui soupira avant de se lever. « Veillez bien sur lui, je ne sais pas si je serais là à son retour au sanctuaire. Des groupuscules ont profité de la pagaille à Rozan et ses alentours pour se développer. Je dépose Shunreï au sanctuaire et j'y retourne. »

Shura eut l'impression que Dohko fuyait. Etait-ce sa faute, si Shion refusait les soins de son meilleur ami ? Mais sans lui, la guérison du pope aurait été plus dure…Pourquoi Dohko semblait-il autant touché ?

* * *

_Il était bien là…Nimbé du cosmos de son aimé, il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Son cocon était doux et lisse. Il était en sécurité dans sa bulle._

_Un rire de cristal retentit autour de lui. Ouvrant les yeux il en rencontra les mêmes derrière la boule qu'était devenu le cosmos d'El Cid. Sous un gloussement féminin, Shion s'assit correctement dans sa boule d'air pour mieux regarder la créature divine. Autour de lui, des coraux, des algues et des poissons de milles et une couleur se mouvaient au grès du courant marin. Levant les yeux au ciel il ne put voir les rayons du soleil ni les pales appels de la lune. Pourtant il voyait très bien, il ne faisait pas sombre. Retournant à sa contemplation première, vers l'habitante des lieux, il avisa la magnifique queue de sirène qui portait tout un camaïeu de bleu et d'or. Il remonta vers le ventre plat et la fière poitrine de la demoiselle qui était parfois cachée par de doux cheveux blonds d'où des perles et des tresses se mélangeaient aux cheveux libres. Rougissant un peu, il remonta encore et son souffle se bloqua en remarquant enfin la caractéristique première des atlantes…les points de vie._

_« Déesse…Atalantea. »_

_Eclatante de joie, la toute première des sirènes, fille de Poséidon et d'Amphitrite, créatrice des prédécesseurs du genre humain, dansa tout autour de la boule de son descendant._

_Elle s'approcha de la sphère : « Shion mon tendre enfant, tu inquiètes ton aimé à ne pas te réveiller. »_

_« Mon…Aimé ? Pourquoi El Cid désirerait-il que je vive encore…je veux le rejoindre en Enfer. La est ma place. »_

_La déesse gloussa, elle caressa tendrement la surface de la sphère qui accepta finalement de laisser passer l'eau. Shion cru qu'il allait se noyer mais il respirait sous l'eau ! Atalantea caressa affectueusement la joue de son petit : « Sache mon tendre trésor que les âmes ne restent pas éternellement en Enfer. Tu as beau être un atlante sage et mature, tu n'as pas remarqué quand il était petit et toi encore vivant qu'il t'avait rejoins. El Cid s'est réincarné et il est là à tes côtés en la personne du nouveau chevalier du capricorne. Il veille beaucoup sur toi. Ne veux-tu pas le revoir ? »_

_« El Cid…est Shura… » Les yeux de l'atlante brillèrent de larmes. Elle embrassa le front de son tout petit, il avait vécu tellement d'épreuves douloureuses !_

_« Il n'est plus le moment des pleures. Laisse place à la joie. __Ton bonheur est enfin arrivé mon fils. »_

_« Je vous remercie et vous aimes, ô mère de ma vie. »_

_« Je suis là maintenant, mon amour est en toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre.__ Tu seras le guide du sanctuaire mais aussi des derniers atlantes. Ton peuple mourrant renaitra de ses cendres. »_

(1)Allez ! Je suis sure que vous êtes capable de trouver qu'elle est la bête dont Mu parle !

(2) les chinois nous envahissent! Même dans les fics! XD au passage je n'ai rien contre les chinois, j'ai des amis chinois mais il fallait que je fasse une petite pique sur l'affolement des gens par rapport à ça (les chinois sont partouuuut! ils fabriquent nos affaires et visitent le louvre pour s'amasser devant la joconde! j'étais d'ailleurs morte de rire devant toute la masse qui s'agglutinait pour voir le petit tableau -tiens faudra que je parle de la révolution arabe aussi...


End file.
